


I Love Him, He Loves Me

by galileamoriartywatson, Petrova__Lover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Moriarty, Dark, Depressed Sebastian, F/M, Fluff, Happy John, Hurt Jim Moriarty, Hurt John Watson, Kidnapped John, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Mpreg John, Not so happy Sherlock, Pet Lion, Possessive Jim, Sad John, Shit gets nasty after chapter 11, Stillborn, Tags May Change, Triplets, Wedding, kidnapped Jim, major character deaths, minor eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galileamoriartywatson/pseuds/galileamoriartywatson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrova__Lover/pseuds/Petrova__Lover
Summary: Sherlock returns to London after two years, he hopes to see his love once more, John Watson. What he doesn't expect is John Watson three months pregnant and engage to the most dangerous man in the city, James Moriarty.John and Jim met a year after the fall, John was still a wreck, no one knew how to help him, expect for Jim. He paid him a little visit. After that visit, it became an every day thing, until they finally hit it of. Neither of them expected this too go this far, but they couldn't be any happier. But then Sherlock arrived.He is disgusted to see his best friend and lover with his greatest enemy, he's angry at John and wants Moriarty dead like he should be.Will John and Jim have a happy ending with Sherlock in the way?





	1. Sad Welcome

"Baker Street? He doesn't live there anymore", Mycroft frowned, "he's got on with his life".

"What life, I've been away", Sherlock fixed his suit coat.

Mycroft laughed, "You'd be surprise by what Dr. Watson has been up too".

"Umm, let me guess, he is married to a boring woman and now has a boring life in the suburbs", his voice lowered, with a heartbreaking look.  _What if he has moved on, no no, he's probably waiting for me._

Mycroft chuckled at his baby brother comment. "Oh Sherlock, I'm dying to see your reaction when you met his 'better half'".

Sherlock turned to see his brother wicked face, he knew something.

"Meet who, Mycroft?", he stood closer too his brother.

Mycroft shook his head in disappointment, "You've gotten too attach to this man, Sherlock. I told you to be careful and look what happened".

"Meet who, Mycroft?", he asked more harshly.

Mycroft continued to ignore that questioned, "John currently works in St. Thomas' Hospital as head surgeon, he has made a name for himself over the last two years", he grabbed a folder from his desk and handed it to Sherlock.

"When does he get out of work?", Sherlock asked but kept his eyes on the folder, reading every word carefully.

"At four this afternoon, I have set an appointment with Dr. Watson at 2:30 this afternoon, under my name, I expect you wish to see him of course".

"Yes I do want to see him, and I will win him back", he said confidentially, as he put on his trench coat and scarf.

"I highly doubt that", Mycroft smiled falsely. 

* * *

 John has been tired all day long, his feet were swollen and his back ached, but he had to enjoy his last month at his job before he's on maternity leave. Don't get him wrong he is excited to have this baby, but he is terrified of what might happen after the baby is born, all the dangers that his fiance faces worry him every day.

"Doctor Watson, your 2:30 is here, sir", Mary, his personal assistant, pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, and who is it this time?", John smiled.

"Mycroft Holmes", Mary responded.

John frowned, "Alright, well get him in here", _this wont be good._

As his patient walked in, John carried on signing documents of previous patients as if he didn't care who it was.

"Mycroft if you are here for information about him, you can get lost, we've been over this", he sighed not looking up at the man.

There was no response, which is strange, Mycroft always had something to say back.

"Information about who, John?".

That voice, that silk rough voice, the voice that he thought he would only get to hear in his dreams, it couldn't be, it was his mind playing tricks on him, it'd had to be. He wanted to be sure, but he couldn't look up, he was scared.

He felt the figure move next to him by the desk and felt the figure kneel next to him. Even from the corner of his eye John knew it was Sherlock, but he kept denying it.

"John"

Dam that voice again, _it's not real, it's not real, do not look up just keep signing the papers until the figure goes away._

"John, look at me, please", the figure whispered in his ear, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

It made John shiver.

That's when he looked up, he realized that it wasn't a figure nor a shadow nor a ghost. It was _him._

That bloody bastard.

Sherlock smiled when his love look at him. He was warm, just like always. His John was always so warm and cuddly.

"Sherlock", he whispered hoarsely, he studied him carefully.

Those curly dark locks, and those sea green eyes, those cheekbones that could cut you if you attempted to slap him.

That is why John didn't slap him nor punch him. He just didn't meet his eyes, that send him the message.

"John, please forgive me", Sherlock begged.

Anger exploded in John's system, he stood up from his chair in a flash, sending Sherlock to fall back. _His belly, it was bigger not from overeating, it was firm and round, he was pregnant._ Sherlock looked at John's eyes, they weren't happy to see him, they were furious he was ready to attack, the only thing stopping him was his belly.

_He has lost his John Watson to another man, he didn't wait for him like Sherlock wished for him to do._

John turned his back to him, he ran his fingers through his hair, fighting tears back. He heard Sherlock gasp, he most of seen his engagement ring.

He looked down at his ring and smiled, remembering how his fiancée proposed, just after a week when John announced that he was pregnant his fiancé proposed in New York City.

"Times have changed Sherlock, I've moved on, you should do the same", John whispered-sitting back in his chair-still not meeting Sherlock's eyes.

"Who is he, John?", Sherlock asked scared of the answer.

John sat still, not knowing how to answer that question. He wouldn't be happy, but didn't matter to John.

"Go back to Baker Street, I'll meet you there and I'll bring him along", John sternly responded.

Sherlock nodded, he quickly gathered himself and stood up; without looking back he left.

John saw the heartbroken man leave his office, he quickly dialed his fiancé's phone number.

Jim quickly picked up, "Love, what's wrong? Is it the baby?", Jim's worried voice warmed John's heart.

"No, no, we're both fine, but its Sherlock his back and he wants to meet you", John laughed.

Their was a long pause, coming from Jim.

"John I promise you that I did not know that he was live, I swe-", Jim started babbling in panic.

"I know you didn't, you would've told me", John assured him.

Jim sighed in relief. "When does he want to meet me?", Jim laughed.

John laughed along him, "Umm, well I promised him today, think you can make it?", John asked softly.

"Yes of course, I have to be there to hold you back from killing him", Jim joked.

John giggled, "Yeah that's true, alright I'll see you there at 4:30, okay".

"Okay, love you"

"Love you, too"

* * *

 Jim stopped his car by the corner of Baker Street, waiting for Johnny to show up in his car. His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding against his chest so loud that he could hear it. _How could he be alive? He fucking jump from a tall ass building... well if I can survive a bullet to the head, he can survive a little jump._

_FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_This wasn't suppose to happen, he was suppose to be happy with Johnny without Sherlock in the way. Sherlock is only going to try to get Johnny back..._

_What if he successes and Johnny goes back with him and kills our baby._

_No. No. No._

_Johnny wouldn't do that, he loves me and I love him. That's all we needed. Not Sherlock._

Then there was a knock on his window, startling him. It was his Johnny.

They both smiled at each other.

Jim got of the car and pulled John for a hug.

"I'm so sorry John, I swear I didn't know this would've happen, I didn't know he was alive", Jim's voice broke and he started sobbing, he didn't know why though.

"Shh shh James, look at me, I want you to look at me when I tell you this", John pulled him off his shoulder gently and cupped his face with his hands, with every tear that fell John would kiss the tear away. Jim laughed and kept his arms around John's waist.

"James I believe you, okay, I believe you, you and I saw how bad I was back then and you even said it yourself 'If there was a way I could help you, I would find it'. And you have, you stood by me through everything when others didn't, many people threatened us both because of our relationship and yet here we are, I love you, okay, and I love the fact that I'm going to have your baby", John spoke softly and kept running his fingers through Jim's black soft hair, John then started placing small kisses in both his cheeks.

Jim hummed and nodded, "I love you, John", he sobbed.

"Oh Jim, I love you too", he planted small kisses in his lips, each more deeper than the last one.

"Come on, we can't keep him waiting, you know how he gets", Jim separated their lips and brought their foreheads together.

John giggled and nodded, "Wait, put your hoodie up, he'll recognize you from the window". Jim did so, and couldn't help feeling more badass and mysterious.

John lead the way, he took out the keys to the flat, Mrs. Hudson suggested for him to keep them just in case something were to happen. John entered first and then Jim, the first person they saw was Mrs. Hudson, crying.

"Oh John", she cried, blowing her nose in the tissue.

"I know Mrs. Hudson, that's exactly why we are here", John gestured to the both of them.

She shook her head, "John, I just want you both to know that it doesn't matter what he thinks, you two have to stay together for that baby, please", she let out another sob.

John and Jim looked at each other and then back to her, "That's the plan Mrs. Hudson", John said with confidence.

John started ascending the stairs with Jim following him when he felt a hand touch his elbow, he turned around to Mrs. Hudson.

"Don't let him go, you have made him so happy", she said kindly, she caressed his cheek softly.

"I wont", he promised.

Jim and Mrs. Hudson have gotten along during the months, at first Mrs. Hudson couldn't even look at him directly in the eye but the baby announcement she treated him as one of her boys. Jim didn't always have a mother to take care of him like Mrs. Hudson does, she has grown in him, just like John has. But John was another story, John Watson was his escape, his relieve, he could breathe when John was around. He was happy with John.

Jim followed John, he kept his he's head down.

"Oh John... and I'm guessing this is your fiancé and baby daddy", Sherlock growled, he sat in his old black leather chair.

John cleared his throat, "Yes, this is James", he presented him happily, with not hesitation.

Jim slowly took off his hoodie, "Hello, Sherlock".

Sherlock went pale, he took a heavy breathe but then stopped half way through. He kept looking back and forth at John and Jim, as if he couldn't make sense of it.

But then he grinned, "Good, good, I like the whole thing you have going here, good joke. John now please step aside so I can call Mycroft and arrest this man", his grin fell; he stood up and walked closer to Moriarty. But before Sherlock could do anything John step in front of Jim.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, you see your brother knows about this and although he isn't happy about it, he wont do anything and neither will you", John clenched his fist deep enough for his nails to mark inside his palm.

"Johnny calm down, love", Jim whispered in his ear, and unclenched his fist and instead intertwine their fingers together.

Hearing the fiancés voice John calmed down. He took a deep breathe in and relaxed.

"Sherlock", Jim tried to sooth his voice. He wanted to hurt the man as much as Johnny did.

"What!?", Sherlock yelled.

"We're not sorry about us, we love each other and we have a child on the way. So could you and me try to get along, please?", Jim move in front of John, but kept one hand intertwined with John's and the other on his waist.

Sherlock scowled and turned his back to the both of them, he wanted to explode with questions but couldn't find the words.

"Well you have finally done it, John Watson", he laughed angrily.

"Done what?", John frowned.

"You've left me speechless".

"So have you", John sounded offended.

Sherlock quickly turned around to face him again. "What do you mean?".

"Well first, you commit your on suicide and left me without a note. Second, you let me grieving for two years until James came along, and by the way he was the only one who really help me through everything. Third, you come back after two years, thinking that I'm still yours even after you saw that I'm pregnant and engage. You put me through hell and back, I really am sorry but I can't talk to you right now, I don't know when, but I'll let you know. We are done here for today", John pulled Jim's hand and lead them outside the flat.

Jim wasn't really surprised at John's outburst, he was more proud of his love and nervous for the baby.

They said their goodbyes to Mrs. Hudson and left in their own cars, but not before Jim suggested they went to the hospital for a quick check up.

John agreed to that, "Yes, that's a good idea", John rubbed his stomach with his hand, lovingly.

Jim smiled and copied Johnny's moves, he kneel down to face John's stomach, "Daddy loves you so much princess", he planted a small kiss in his stomach.

John giggled, "Why are you so convinced its a girl?", John ran his fingers through Jim's hair.

Jim stood back up, "Because I want one", he smiled.

"I cannot wait to see your face with disappointment when it turns out to be a boy", he turned back to get in his car.

"I guess we'll wait and see", he threw John a wink and he went off in his car.

As for Sherlock he was staring out his window at the couple.

Jim did love John, and John loves Jim.

This is not possible, this cannot happen.

He has to win John back, even if it costs him his life.


	2. This Is What Happened

**February 14, 2013**

There was a knock on John's window, he ignored, he knew who that was and he honestly didn't feel like talking to him, not today.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Go away, Jim", John growled, he put his blanket over his head in annoyance. Maybe he'll take the hint.

"Johnny boy please let me in, I know that this is a very hard day for you, that's why I'm here", Jim opened the window slightly and spoke in that little crack, his voice sounding caring and sweetly. _Damn that Irish accent._

John didn't even bother getting off his bed, Jim would let himself in even if he didn't want him in the room.

Jim soon joined him, he was sitting next to him and put his hand on his left hip.

"John, please come out and play", Jim teased, he started running his hand up and down from John's hip to his left thigh.

"Go away", John growled as humanly possible as heat started rushing to his face. He shifted his body to his left side of the bed and lifted his knees to his chest.

Jim giggled, "Like if that's going to work", Jim pull off the covers of John and laid down next to John spooning him. He saw a little smirk tearing in John's mouth.

"There's my Johnny", he wrapped an arm around John's stomach and teased his lower part of his belly with his thumb.

"I'm not yours, Jim", he tried shrugging Jim's arm off of him, but failed and his voice wasn't helping him either. He couldn't stop giggling as his arousal was appearing.

"Oh yes I forgot, you belong to Sherlock", Jim grunted in disgust as that name rolled of his tongue.

John tensed at the hearing of the name, Jim knew better than to mention him especially today.

"When are you going to forget about him and start focusing on what you have now", Jim sexily whispered in his ear slowly biting  the top.

That's when John violently pushed him off the bed, anger rose in the room, "So what you think I'm going to focus on you now that Sherlock is gone, may I remind you that you are the reason why he is dead. None of this would've of happen if you would just left him alone. Just being with you makes me hate myself even more, this is like cheating on him".

"You should just get over him, he's long dead", he rose from the floor, only to receive a big slap across his right cheek.

_Don't hit him, don't fight back. James, just take it._

"Get out, James", he looked away and pointed to open window. They stood there for sixty awkward seconds, Jim started making his way out and took one look back. John had not moved at all. Before he could make his way down the fie escape, he heard his Johnny crying.

_Fuck, James, see what you did, fix it now._

He ran back to the room, to find him in the same position but was know sobbing. Jim felt guilt wash over his chest, he climb inside the room and slowly wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist from behind. John started to pull away but Jim was stronger and pulled him in tighter.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, forgive me", he whispered lightly, he let his chin rest on John's right shoulder.

It took some time for John to come back to reality, he listened to Jim's words, he knew that he'd meant them. He wasn't mad, he was still grieving. It hadn't been a year yet, but usually people get over it by now. He turned around to face Jim, his arms where still wrapped around his waist, his dark brown eyes gifted him a sympathetic look.

"I hate forgiving you", he rested his hands on Jim's elbows and rubbed them up and down. His eyes didn't dare meet Jim's, he was still furious with him.

He felt a finger under his chin and it slowly lifted his whole head up.

"Look at me, darling", he pressed a kiss on his cheek. John did and found himself falling for this man. This was not good at all.

"Is it bad that I'm falling for you?", John tensed at his words of betrayal.

"No not at all. You know why?", he peck his cheek lightly and smiled smugly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm falling for you too", he laughed in disbelief.

John's eyes grew wide but before he let the shock take over him pulled Jim by the neck for their lips to touch. They let their lips do the talking and were both melting in each other's mouth.

Jim was definitely a better kisser than Sherlock, obviously Jim has more experience. Jim was slowly pushing them both towards the bed, John obviously noticed; he wasn't bothered at all. But before they could go any further, John needed to talk to Jim, this couldn't just happen.

"Jim... Jim, wait", he started pulling away, but Jim kept wanting more.

"No Johnny, no more talking", he pinned John's arms above his head and started trailing kisses on his neck to distract John.

John rolled his eyes but was not giving up on trying, he began to wiggled around to escape his grip.

Jim groaned in annoyance, "Ok fine, you win", he sighed in defeat. He let go of Johnny's wrist and rolled over, lying next to him.

"It's not that I don't want you, I mean this wouldn't be our first time having sex, but we need to talk about this", John explained.

"Yes, I know. So what is it specifically?", Jim questioned.

"About this, obviously", he gestured at the two of them, "if we are going to start something, I want to know how serious you can get or if maybe you are just using me or playing with me", a very frustrated John explained. He rolled out of the bed and exited the room with Jim following him.

"John", he grabbed his elbow and spun him around so they could face each other, "I want something real with you, I know I seem like a person who constantly lies about everything. But I do like you, and I do want something serious not just sex. So please believe", he gently let go of his elbow and wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck.

_His words sounded trustworthy, his pupils grew wider than they should._

_Should I trust him, I trusted Sherlock and he left me. But he isn't Sherlock, no he's Jim Moriarty a consulting criminal. Far more dangerous than Sherlock, in every way possible. That means more excitement and kidnappings for me, just like living with Sherlock, but Jim is far more interesting, if I must say._

"I trust you... but I swear, if you even dare break any of those promises, I will cut you in two, understand", John growled.

Jim stared at him in awe, "Oh Johnny boy, we are going to have so much fun", he peck his lips lovingly. "Wait, but could I just make one suggestion?", he asked shyly, looking down.

"Um... sure", John looked at him weirdly, Jim was rarely shy around him.

"Would you like to move in with me?", he whispered.

John was taken back, he stared at him for several seconds, "Don't you think it's too early".

"Its okay if you don't want to, I was just offering because this place holds so many memories with you and Sherlock. And now you are with me so-", John's lips cut him off.

"I would love too", he tenderly smiled.

* * *

  ** _November 14, 2012_**

Exactly four months ago from February 14, _James Moriarty had shown up in John Watson's doorstep. He was utterly terrified but at the same time he didn't feel like fighting. For John, there was nothing to fight for, everything that he ever loved and fought for was gone. And it was all Moriarty's fault. Yet he didn't throw a swing at him, he didn't even threatened him, nothing._

_He just sat in his rusty old red chair, like he did everyday, with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Moriarty let himself in and made himself at home. He made tea for the both of them, John just stared at this mad man._

_"You actually believe I'm going to drink your tea", John laughed weakly with a small growl._

_Jim shrugged and took a sip of John's tea._

_"See, no harm, now drink it", he spoke strictly and yanked the bottle of vodka out of John's grasps._

_John gazed at him intensely._

_"The hell, I wasn't done with that", he rose out of seat angrily._

_"Yes you are, now go and drink your tea", he pointed directly at the tea cup that had been placed in the tray._

_Jim started dumping what was left of the vodka down the sink._

_"Bastard", John whispered as sat back down; he took a tiny sip of his tea, still not trusting Moriarty._

_Jim smirked, he didn't reply back as he did not want to provoke the doctor even more. As soon as the bottle of vodka was empty he took of his coat and sat down in Sherlock's old chair. John was the one to break the silence._

_"How do you know how I take my tea?", John asked eyeing Moriarty carefully._

_"Please", Moriarty scoffed._

_John shrugged, of course Moriarty knew, he probably knew more about John than John knew about himself._

_"What do you want- no wait, HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE!?", John growled loudly._

_Jim grinned, "I'm glad you asked- and before you ask, no I don't know if your beloved Sherlock is alive", he rolled his eyes and sighed._

_"Of course Sherlock isn't alive, he would've told me he was alive- he just wouldn't leave like that", John pointed it out in a obvious tone._

_"Wouldn't he?"_

_John fixed him a hatred stare, "Get out, before I call the cops"._

_"Oh Johnny, 'Call the cops', what are you, a civilian?", Jim rolled his eyes and giggled._

_John was having none of it and rose from his seat; exited the room and headed upstairs._

_"Oh come on John, don't be like that", he giggled again and he erupted laughing at the sound of a slamming door._

This carried on for the next four months, Moriarty would keep regularly showing up. At first John would physical 'try' to kick him out but as time progressed, John saw no threat in Moriarty.

Time went on and they began a sexual relationship out of the blue, with no shock, Moriarty was the one to make the first move. John hated it, he wasn't forced, he just hated the fact that the only one comforting him, was the reason for his pains. For John it felt as if he was cheating on Sherlock, at the same time John was loving every single moment. Their sex wasn't lust, it was more than that, even from the beginning.

And they both knew.

That scared John because he didn't know if he could trust Moriarty completely. He did kill his loved one, but he did help John come back from his depression. He had to thank him for that, but starting a relationship with him is another level of insanity.

Everyone agreed with him, Mrs. Hudson was a bit disappointed, well mostly angry.

Greg was a bit shock and taken back.

_"You're not serious, are you? Jim Moriarty, the same man that strapped in explosives and the man who killed your boyfriend?"_

_"Yes... yes the same one", John hummed._

_Greg, with no doubt, looked deeply disappointed at John; he took one last sip of his beer and left without another word._

Molly was a bit sad and tried to convince John that a miracle would happen. To wait for a better person to come along.

The truth is, John didn't want to wait, he was tired of waiting for the best next person to come his way. He went out and search until he found someone and he did, it was Jim Moriarty.

Mycroft... well let's say that that things didn't end up pretty at first.

_"Is he threatening you? Hurting you in any way? You must tell me", Mycroft hit his desk with his fist to express his anger._

_John didn't flinch at the sound but only stared at the man in curiosity._

_"Since when do you care for my safety"_

_"Ever since you met my brother"_

_"No, you offered me money to spy on him... Moriarty and I have been talking and nothing more"_

_Lies._

_"You do know I can tell when you're lying, right?", Mycroft growled._

_"Then you could tell that I don't want to be here"_

_Mycroft threw him a cold glare, "John", he warned._

_"Look, me and Jim are just talking and he just wants to help me, he rarely brings up Sherlock, he barely talks about himself. And I can assure you I'm not talking about myself. See we are all safe and sound, good evening", he took a last sip of his tea and walked out._

_"First name bases, what can I expect by the end of the month, Dr. Watson?", Mycroft questioned._

_"A lot more than talking", John winked and closed the door behind him._

That was the truth.

**May 19, 2014**

Today, Sherlock Holmes came back to John's life and hates him.

Why?

Because John, did something unforgivable to Sherlock.

He was engaged to his worst enemy; pregnant with his greatest enemy's baby; choose James over Sherlock.

He wanted to forgive Sherlock, he really did, but he had done unforgivable things to John as well. And like Jim said earlier, neither of them were sorry for falling in love. Deep inside John, he knew that he still loves Sherlock, he loves both of them- he cant lose either of them- he can't.

"Well gentlemen it seems that your baby is very healthy", the doctor beamed.

"So nothing is wrong, the baby is 100% fine?", Jim stumbled up his words over worry.

"Nothing what's of over, just stay away from stress, for the sake of the baby", the doctor order.

Both men shook their heads in understanding. They left soon after that and headed home in their own cars. They didn't talk much through out the day, until night time arrived. They laid in bed, James' back was resting against the headboard with John's head on top of his chest. James kept playing with his greying hair with one hand, with his other hand he crept it under Johnny's shirt and soothingly caressed his growing stomach.

"Johnny", Jim whispered in his ear.

John hummed in response.

"Are you okay?", he stopped playing with his hair and grabbed his chin; lifted his face.

John didn't want to meet Jim's eyes and simply shrugged in response.  

James felt a hit of pain in his chest, _his regretting everything, I have to make him love me again or he will leave me and kill our baby._

Moriarty was actually scared of losing John, he couldn't lose him. Johnny and the baby were his entire world, he loves them both so much.

"Johnny?", his voice broke into a tiny sob that quickly sent John to sit up and stare at his fiancée in confusion.

"James, darling, what's wrong?", he wrapped both of his arms around Jim's neck and let him cry in his shoulder.

Jim spoke with a shaky voice, "You don't love me, Johnny. I know that you love Sherlock and you never stopped loving him, but please try to like me for the sake of our child", he pulled out of John's shoulder and cupped his face.

John felt insane guilt and sadness poured onto him. His eyes began to water and there was this hurting lump in his throat that wouldn't let him respond.

_Did I really make him think that? Did I not show enough love to him? What could I have done to make him think that I don't love him? I love him, I will always love him. My love for him is a sin in so many religions and a crime in so many countries, yet I stayed with him. Why? Because I love him too much to give him up._

"James, my love, I think you have been mistaken", John with difficulty swallowed the lump and spoke slowly.

"No no, I haven't, you will leave me for him", his whole body was shaking as he continued to cry immensely.

John removed Jim's hand from his face and was now his turn to cup his face.

"I will not leave you for him, I love you so much, my love, I'm sorry if I haven't been showing you my love to you, but I really love you. Okay? Please believe me, I want a family with you, I want to marry you and take your name, I want a forever with you. No matter how dangerous your job is I will stand next to you through thick and thin, do you understand James?", he pecked his lips ever so often.

James listened to every word, he could feel his pupil dialect every time Johnny said 'love' and whenever he would kiss him.

_He loves me, he will stay with me, please John don't be lying to me._

Moriarty shook his head in agreement and laid his head back on John's shoulder. He quietly tried to stopped his sobbing, John's gentle smooth touches were relaxing him.

"I love you, my dear", John kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, always, my John", he sat up straight and met his eyes, his cobalt-kind eyes. He leaned forward until their lips connected, it was a deep, lustful, hungry kiss. Their fingers tangling in each others hair, Jim took the opportunity to flip them over and pushed John down to the bed. Jim had to be extra careful as he did not want to hurt the baby, that meant no sex for the next six months.

So after their snog, Jim cuddled next to John's stomach and kept laying sweet kisses on it, until Johnny fell asleep.

"Princess, are you awake? Its daddy, I'm sorry to wake you up, but we need to talk. You're not in trouble but I just want to tell you something. I will not be a perfect father, that's why you will have your other daddy. I will not always be there to see you grow up, but I swear to you, I will protect you- no matter the cost. You will always be my sweet princess or my sweet prince, I do hope you are a girl or all of this would be embarrassing. Now I'm starting to realize that it'd really doesn't matter what gender you are, because I will keep those promises I just made to you, Goodnight, my princess, see you in six months", he pecked John's stomach one last time and wrapped one arm around John's stomach protectively.

* * *

 

_They are in love, Sherlock. What do you want me to do about it- MH_

_Kill him, arrest him. Do whatever it takes, I want John back- SH_

_You are wrong in doing this, but this is your happiness, so I will comply with your orders- MH_

_Thank you- SH_

_I will have my men arrest him next time he attacks- MH_

_Can't you do it now, he is wanted over so many countries for so many crimes- SH_

_Sherlock- MH_

_Sorry- SH_

_Just please, I want John back- SH_

_As you wish, just have patience- MH_

_Bless you, brother mine- SH_


	3. The Tale Goes On

James' next attack came three months later. He was getting extremely bored at his flat just lying around and doing nothing.

Don't get him wrong, he loves helping Johnny with everything dealing with the pregnancy.

He loves waking up at four in the morning to go to the store and pick up his favorite ice cream flavor. He loves giving him foot massages. He most definitely loves talking to his baby, while Johnny is asleep.

He sometimes talks to his baby all night; Johnny would wake up not having a clue at what he would whisper to his belly.

John actually loved the way he woke up ever day; a pair of arms wrapped around his belly protectively. It is the best way to wake up.

It's a boy.

Yes, he was a little disappointed, but seeing John excited made him forget about his own worries.

The nursery was finished the same week they found out about the gender. John told Jim and Sebastian what colors he wanted the nursery to painted and that same day they bought the paint. 

The walls were painted light blue and gray, the crib and the rest of the furniture was vintage gray. Of course there was many stuffed animals to light up the scenery.

John was just ecstatic when he first saw the room.

_"Oh James this is just amazing, I absolutely love it", he hugged him lightly._

_"I'm glad you like it. Sebastian was ready to blow up his brains out of you didn't", he pecked his tender lips._

_"Then I'll make sure I give him my personal thanks", he smiled._

_James wrapped am around John's waist and tangled his other arm around his neck. John repeated James' actions._

_"So Johnny? What are we going to name him?", James murmured, holding John close enough to feel his belly against his._

_John laughed, "I have no idea, do you have ideas?', he questioned._

_"Umm... how about Jean-Jacques", Jim grinned at the sound of the name._

_"Why Jean-Jacques?"_

_"Because it translates to John-James in English"_

_"Huh, that's actually not a bad name for him actually. Jean-Jacques Moriarty. I love it", he smiled widely and pressed his lips against Jim's. "_ _Wait no middle name?"_

_"Um... how about Kiernan, it's my middle name and it was my fathers name, so why not", he shrugged._

_"Jean-Jacques Kiernan Moriarty, what a mouthful", Jim untangled their bodies; instead he grabbed his hand and lead them to the exit._

_"Exactly why I'm saying Moriarty-Watson, is a bad idea", John responded back with a heavier tone._

_"I know but I don't want you to lose your name", Jim opened their bedroom door and led them to the bed._

_"I don't mind, besides I want your name", John crawled on the bed until he landed on the pillows._

_"If you're sure, but Johnny I wanna ask you something?", his loving voice turned into a serious one._

_"What's wrong, love?", John sat up and looked at Jim curiously worried._

_"No, nothing is wrong, is that I was wondering if-", his voice trailed off not looking at John._

_"If what?"_

_"If I could go back to work", he lets his head down._

_John hated his career choice, the minute he was told he was going to be a father James called Sebastian that he was going to take a long vacation away from his work. He had not touch his work phone in six months, it was killing him._

_John gave him a brief laughed, "James your making it sound as if I was controlling you"._

_James stood there not knowing what to do or say, his answered wasn't clear._

_"Sooo does that mean that I can?", he said slowly._

_John nodded  his head with a big smile, "Yes, I never asked you to stop, but yes please go back to work"._

_Jim was jumping in the room like a little child, "Thank you, darling, thank you so much", he jumped on the bed and crawled on John's lap- gave him a big sloppy, loving kiss._

_"Okay calm down, it's just work", John pulled away again, laughing._

_"I know, I know and I feel so bad for being happy"_

_"No you are not, you liar", he playfully hit him across his chest._

_"You know me too well", he growled slowly sinking them both down the bed._

_"I know you so well, I could easily betray you and tell your weaknesses to your enemies", John laughed._

_James started sucking on his neck, tensing a little when John spoke._

_"But you would never do that right, Johnny?", he whispered lightly as he unbuttoned his shirt, slowly revealing more fair skin. John didn't response, James tensed and quickly looked up. John wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and pulled him towards his face._

_"I wouldn't dream of it", he slowly embraced the kiss._

 

Moriarty didn't attack London, he took the opportunity to attack Shanghai, someone stole money that belonged to him in his last deal. Only ten people dead and fifteen injured, not a big deal, didn't seem to bother John all that much.

Moriarty was just happy to be back to work, everything was good and going to plan as it should be. That's until Sebastian came in his office.

"Boss, we have a problem", he said quite shaken.

"What is it this time?", Moriarty responded not looking up from his phone.

"Its the Holmes brothers, they're tracking us again".

Moriarty rose from his seat in rage, "How is that possible? You have two job, Moran, one job, is too be my personal everything, the second one, to keep them away from us; you cant even to that right!", he threw Sebastian an empty coffee mug, that Seb successfully ducked.

"They kidnapped one of our guys and well I guess he opened his mouth, all I know is that you and John need to get out of here, quickly", he grabbed his boss' elbow and pulled him to his room, John had been sitting on the bed looking worried.

"James, what's going on?"

"It's alright sweetheart, I'll tell you everything once we get out of here", he pecked his forehead and turned back to Sebastian.

"If anything happens to John, and I mean anything, I will make your life into nothing, that is a vow", he growled.

He just rolled his eyes, "Yes, sir, I will call your private jet to pick you two up"

"Jet?", John sounded confused.

"Were would you like to go, sir?", Sebastian took out his phone and looked up at Moriarty for a response.

"Marigot", James didn't hesitate and took out their suitcases and started dumping all their clothes and belongings there.

"Yes, sir", he typed something on his phone and exited the room.

John was still lost in the moment, "James?"

"Johnny, I'm sorry that I have to do this, but we need to go know"

"But why?", John asked in a annoyed tone.

"Because the Holmes brothers are tracking us", he started throwing shoes inside the suitcase.

"Why is that bad? I can speak with them-"

"Johnny last time they tracked me, they found me and tortured me for three months", James growled and gave John a hard stare.

"Oh", John's throat suddenly went dry.

"Yes, oh, but we have no time to go into detail, we have to leave before they find us", he closed up the suitcase and got a grasp on the handle and then grabbed John's hand and pulled them both downstairs.

"But Jim, where are we going? Just tell me that", John sighed.

Jim's grins grew wide, "Saint-Martin".

* * *

 

Sherlock and Mycroft sat in MI6 headquarters, waiting for a response from Mycroft's men. They had been tracking Moriarty for the last six hours, living out of coffee and biscuits. Sherlock was of course acting like a insufferable brat and could not sit down, Mycroft was ready to tell him off, but then his men came in the door.

"Sir, we've lost track of them", he said breathlessly.

Sherlock stopped pacing in the room; his breathing was completely compromised, "Fuck!",  he picked up the chair that he sat on and threw it across the room making the chair to break.

"How the hell did you let that happen?!", Sherlock grabbed the agent by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"We had his tracks but the satellite crash just for a few seconds and as soon as it started working again his tracks disappeared. We tried everything but there was no use, he was out of our radar, sorry sir", the man was completely shaking under Sherlock's arms.

Sherlock didn't respond but only kept giving him a death stare that only seemed to make the shaking man go to a panic attack.

"Brother mine, let him go, we'll find him some other way", he placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder and gave him a pitiful face.

Sherlock let go of the shaking man and turned to his brother, "Don't give me your pity, you never were good at that and besides I know we'll find him, but the only answer I want is when are we going to find him", he growled centimeters apart from his brothers face.

"You will get John Watson back, Sherlock, I promise", Mycroft swore, making direct eye contact with his brother.

"I better", he spat harshly, he grabbed his coat and scarf and exited the room pushing the man he recently attack out of his way.

* * *

 

"James?", John asked sleepily.

"Yes, dear", he looked up from his laptop screen and gave John his full attention.

"What if Sherlock and Mycroft do get to-", his voice sounded hesitant to ask.

"No don't think like that, they might get to me, but they will never get to the two of you", James walked closer to John and sat on the edge of the bed that he was laying on and rubbed John's stomach lovingly.

"That's the thing James, I don't want them to get to any of us, I want all of us to always stay together", John grabbed James' comforting hand and kissed his fingertips.

Jim didn't know how to respond, as much as he would love to keep that promise he couldn't.

John disappointedly sighed and rolled his eyes, "You can't even keep that promise can you? Jesus", he threw Jim's hand away from him, he rubbed his forehead in distress.

"I'm sorry, Johnny", he gently ran his hand over the fingertips that Johnny had kissed, he already was missing the warmth.

"Just go away, wake me up when we arrive", he rolled over to the other side, his back facing Jim.

James sighed and walked out of the room, he ascended the stairs and felt the fresh wind of the Atlantic Ocean hit his face. They had abandoned the jet three hours ago, Jim was scared that the Holmes brothers would find them again, so Moriarty told Sebastian to get him a yacht big enough for the three of them to live in.

Jim entered the control room were he would find Sebby on navigation.

"How far are we, Sebby?", he sat himself on one of the chairs near Sebby.

"Well I'm no expert but I would say five more days", he shrugged as he took a big inhale of his ciggarate.

"Hmm", Jim nodded not really caring.

There was some silence, that even Sebastian found weird, he knew that something was wrong.

"What's eating you boss?", Sebastian looked at him side eye, with a worried look.

"Nothing that involves you, but I did want to ask you something?", he leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Me and Johnny have been thinking this for a while and we both think that you are an amazing bodyguard and our way of repaying you is if you would like to be our child's godfather?", he held his head down for most of his words and when he finally finish he looked at him through his lashes, not really looking up.

Sebastian choked on his cigarette and turned his whole body facing Jim, "Are you serious? You would actually let me be godfather?", his eyes nearly were jumping out of his skull.

"Well yes of course, I've known you for years and Johnny seems to trust you as much as I do, so would you like to be godfather?", he said with more confidence.

"Yeah, yes I mean, I would be more than happy", he smiled and continued navigation the yacht.

James let out a sigh of relieve, he almost believe that the sniper would of said no. He wouldn't blame him if he had said no, Jim did treat him unfairly at times.

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, he could already imagine his sweet little boy at the tender age of two years old. Already walking and babbling strange noises, playing around with his toy cars and building blocks, making a mess everywhere. It would be hell but anything for his Johnny boy.


	4. J.-J. K. Moriarty

John and Jim landed in the bay of Marigot, Saint-Martin about three weeks ago. During their first week, they stayed in the nicest hotel Sebastian could find. The following week, they left for a comfy condo by the sea, it had a beautiful view of the ocean and boats. It was very comfortable, it had three beds and two baths, just perfect for the three of them.

The most difficult part about all of this was that Johnny was not happy. It broke Jim to see his fiancée unhappy, ever since they left the yacht, John had that distant look he had on his "Sherlock day's".

James tried everything to talk to him, but John would just respond the same way, "Fuck off".

When James would try to cuddle with him, John would just scoot away or walk away from him.

He tried cooking for him two times, John had the brilliant idea of throwing it to the trash.

And every single rejection would break James little by little, sometimes he would take three hour walks just to calm down. They always ended with Sebastian dragging him back to the condo.

Sebastian would never interfere, he would stare at his boss pitifully but also with amazement. James Moriarty was never a man known for his patience, the closest he ever came to having patience with someone is with John. And he is doing amazing. Usually he would of exploded and threatened the doctor by now, he hasn't.

John didn't like change, he didn't like it when he got shot and got send home, he was so accustomed in living in Afghanistan that the thought of going back to England was unpleasant. He grew to enjoy Sherlock's company to the point in were they were in a relationship, after he died, he didn't like the sudden change. He absolutely hated it when someone didn't tell him what was going to happen, change never did come easy for John as a child.

He lost his father at the age of ten in a car crash, it happened so quick that he didn't get a chance to breathe. His mother had been eight months pregnant with his little brother in that car crash. She survived, but he didn't. Not only did John lose his dad, but his baby brother that never had a chance to breathe into the world. It was traumatizing for both little John and Harry, of course John being the youngest he took it the hardest and never really recovered.  

John wasn't doing this on purpose, he never really notice how he acted until after he let those feelings go. He knew he was mad, he was seriously frustrated with James, he just wanted to go back home, to his work place that he loved so much. He wanted everything to go back the way it was.

Another month passed, John now seven months pregnant, James and John were still having fights. More constantly according to Sebastian. James' moods go by a chart of 1-10, one being calm, ten being he was destroying countries. At this very moment James is at a number eight, he was sick of being harshly rejected by his fiancée. How dare he ignore him, he knew that he was pregnant, moody, frustrated, etc..., but that didn't give him the right to ignore him. He only wanted the best for him and the baby.

Jim had enough of it, it was getting childish between them. "John"

James entered the living room to find John sitting in one of the leather chairs, reading. It was obvious that John was ignoring him as he shifted his body to the opposite of Jim.

James growled, "John!"

John continued to ignore him and only sighed when Jim yelled out his name. James let out a very frustrated scream that was being covered with his hands, he stopped and turned to face the nearest wall and began hitting his forehead against it. John gave him a side eye glace but he knew better, he just wants attention. James continued and continued until Sebastian showed up.

"Boss, what are you doing?", he looked at his boss as if he was the stupidest man ever but then he saw the other man in the room and suddenly everything came together.

"Leave him be, Sebastian, he has nothing better to do", John teased not looking up from his book.

This made James spin to look at his fiancée with such rage that even he was scared of.

"Oh and what are you doing? You are just lying around", he walked closer to John with Sebastian right behind, his voice was sharp and detached.

John for the first time, since they got there, finally decided to look at James. "I'm carrying your child, which is more than what you are doing", John's voice was the same as Jim's but his eyes were more life threatening.

"Well at least I'm trying to make this work again", he pointed at the two of them, "all you've done is ignore me and reject me"

"And what, you expect me to forgive you that quickly, you took everything I had without asking if it was okay with me. You just grabbed me by the hand and expected me to be okay with moving to another fucking country, well let me tell you something, I'm not. I was someone and I had everyone I loved in England and you just took it from me. Do you honestly believe I'm going to forgive you easily. I love you, James, I do, and I would follow you anywhere but only when I'm not seven months pregnant and without a heads up. I'm not really the greatest at sudden change", John tried to keep his voice steady and low, anger wouldn't do good for anyone, he slowly stood up, a hand on his belly the other on his back. He groaned but held it back, he felt another hand on his belly, it felt familiar, it was James'.

He grabbed it and forcefully yanked it away from him, he heard a deep sighed coming from James.

Sebastian was eyeing James carefully, knowing that the man was scary unpredictable, even if he and John were in love that wouldn't stop James. When Moriarty reached out for John's belly, Sebastian took a huge step closer to James and grabbed his forearm, together he and John yanked James' arm away from his belly.

Moriarty saw how John struggled to get up, all his anger went away as his love and child were both suffering. When John fully stood up he placed his hand over his stomach but quickly felt two hands yank it away from the stomach. He turned to Sebastian, he looked worried and a little frightened, it wasn't towards him, he expected that from John but not from Sebastian. Not even Seb trusted him with John, he sighed deeply, his chest hurt with guilt, anger and somehow betrayal.

"Seb, get out", he order.

"No", Sebastian answered with no hesitation.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you", he barked.

"It's alright Seb, you can go", John spoke warmly, _he use to speak to me like that._

Sebastian looked between them carefully, he glanced at his boss and saw that he was near tears, he was no threat and he left.

"Johnny", James sniffled almost immediately as he heard the shut of the door.

"I'm tired, Jim, please not today", John rubbed his forehead.

"Then when? Next year?", James gave out a sad, weak laugh.

"Maybe, I just don't want to be near you right now", John passed by James and was near the door when he heard, "I love you".

It made him stop, he hadn't heard that in more than a month, not only that but the desperate tone that his fiancée had in him, hurt John even more. His voice was dry, he wanted to say it back but James beat him to it.

"I love you so much, please Johnny, I'm sorry that I took everything from you, but I cant afford to lose you both. I promise we will return to England at one point but please forgive me. I cant stand being rejected by you, I rather go to hell than watch you ignore me, please John it's killing me."

James' confession wasn't helping John's guilt nor his anger, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off when he felt James closer. Strong, delicate arms made their way around John's waist and sweet gentle lips crept around his neck. "I love you, John, I love you", James repeated, he hid himself in John's neck, John felt his wet tears against his skin.

"I love you, always", John whispered and leaned against James. Jim gave out small relieved laugh, he looked up and turned John to face him, they looked at each other and admired each others facial appearances. James' hands kept going back and forth from John's hair and cheeks. John wrapped his arms around James' torso, just enjoying the feeling of his fiancées touch, James leaned in towards John's lips, it was sweet with full of meaning soon they were sucking on each others lips and both wanting more. They pulled apart and both said, "I love you".

* * *

"I hate you, James, I'm going to kill you myself", John gripped the sheets fiercely. He sat up on the bed and threw himself forward grabbing his stomach, the contractions were only getting worse. He was exhausted he had been like this for the last three hours. So far he was screaming himself hoarse but then as the contractions got worse he began to cuss James out.

Moriarty had been in the kitchen getting a cold rag and some water for John, Sebastian was outside waiting for the doctor. They couldn't find any good doctors in Saint-Martin, so they called one of the best doctors in the Caribbean. He's from the Dominican Republic and is called, Isaiah Morales. He is the best at his job, he has help many men and women give birth, best part is that he only works for gang members, cartels, and first class criminals, he never says who he helps or who he saves. He is the best men for the job and he is going to help his Johnny give birth.

"James Kiernan Moriarty was born in October 28, 1980 in Dublin, Ireland to-", Jim sprinted as the heard John screamed out his personal information. He boosted open the door to find John angry with pain.

"The hell, John! You can't be screaming that out loud!", Jim shouted.

"Oh shut up, just shut up, you are the reason why I'm in pain, the least you can do is have a little-fucking-sympathy".

James then saw how tired his Johnny actually looked, his eyes spoke for themselves, they were red from all the crying, they looked so tired. His hair was a sweaty mess, bits of hair were sticking up, he looked cute for a bit. He wasn't wearing shirt nor trousers, the sun kept reflecting his sweaty gold colored skin, it made him look more gorgeous. John kept his breathing steady as his contractions came closer.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry", his voice softened, "lie down first and I'll go get you a glass of water and the rag", he settled John slowly down to the bed then went to the kitchen to collect the water and rag and hurried back to the room.

"Here you go, love", he place the rag over his forehead and helped him take a sip of his water.

"I feel like apologizing but I know the insults will get worse so what will be the point", John smugly said.

"That's very true and besides it's kind of is my fault your in this position", his wide grin turn into a wicked one.

"Couldn't keep it in your pants, as I remember"

"Excuse me, your the one who couldn't keep your legs close", Moriarty pointed out wickedly.

"Either way, you would force them open, I can't resist your touch, Mr. Moriarty", John laughed.

Jim faces stiffened along with the rest of his body, "Johnny, I would never force into sex, don't ever think that I will".

"Wow James, calm down, I know you would never do that, it was just a joke, darling", he sat up against the headboard, he grabbed James' hand and sat him down next to him on the bed.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what got over me", he lowered his head as he felt his cheeks flush red of embarrassment.

"Hey, don't do that, I get why you would act like that, I know that you still don't trust yourself with me, but I do trust you with me and with our baby, if I didn't trust you I wouldn't be with you", he caressed his cheek and then grabbed the back of the neck so he could lift up his head.

When he did he said, "That's what scares me the most, that you trust me too much to say that I wont hurt you, but I don't even trust me with you. You think you know me Johnny but you don't, I've lashed out at people with no good reasons, just ask Sebastian, he cares for you so much he doesn't like to leave your side when I'm around. You know why? Because he knows me, he knows the real me, he's scared that I will do something to you or the baby".

It was heartbreaking to hear Jim's confession, he could hear desire in his voice, a desire to be normal, to never hurt him-ever. John trusted him as much as he trusted Sherlock, especially now that they were becoming parents, but it was ludicrous to hear that James didn't trust himself with his own family. 

"Oh, James, please let's not think about this now, we have a baby coming and I'm thinking he's coming sooner than I thought", John started wiggling around on his bed, rubbing his belly in a circular motion while taking deep breathes.

"Oh my god, yes of course, the baby is coming, I'll be with Sebastian to check when the doctor will come. It wont be five minutes", he briefly kissed his forehead and ran outside to Sebastian.

"Seb, where's the doctor? Johnny's water broke an hour ago and I think he has to start pushing", James spoke in a hurry slurring some of his words.

"Doctor Morales says that he will take another thirty minutes, so just tell John to hang on"

"You tell him to hang on, he's been hanging on for the last three hours", Jim shouted.

"Look I'm sorry, I know that John in shit ton of pain but what can we do, we aren't doctors", Sebastian shouted back.

Jim then realized, "No, but Johnny is, he said that before he wanted to a army doctor he wanted to be an obstetrician, he might remember some things he learned"

"Boss I doubt he remembers-", Sebastian voice faded as Jim ran inside the house.

"Johnny, Johnny!", Jim panted.

"What? Is the doctor here", John beamed.

"No, even better". John's smiled quickly fell and groaned.

"Do you remember any of your training when you wanted to become an obstetrician?", James came closer to John.

John's eyes grew, "Yes, yes I do, I remember the most important parts, but you need to help me"

"Yes, of course I will"

"Ok first of all, I need you to put your finger in me and tell me if you feel anything", John explained.

Jim seemed surprised, "So like, I'm going to finger you", he laughed.

John rolled his eyes, "Oh please, don't act like this will be your first time", he smiled.

"True", James climbed on the bed, he took of his underwear and bended his legs, he couldn't help but laugh, "I can't believe I'm going to finger you while you are going to give birth"

"Stop being so childish and help me", John snorted.

"Okay okay, here I go", he inserted his index finger in Johnny and he pulled back when he felt something rough but smooth.

"What is it? What did you feel?", John saw the surprised look in his face.

"I think... I think I felt his head, but I'm not sure", he smiled in disbelieve.

"As I thought, I felt the baby drop a while ago, I don't think I can wait any longer, James, please I need to push", John cried in pain and held his belly again.

"Johnny", he looked nervous, he didn't know what to do, his John was in pain but he didn't want him to tear.

Another painful scream was let out, "Screw this, I'm pushing", he then started yelling in grunts.

Moriarty rolled his eyes in his fiancée's stubbornness, "Wait, wait, on the count of three you start pushing okay". John nodded and braced himself.

"One, two, three, push!". John roared as he pushed with all his strength.

"GOOOD, I HATE YOU JAMES", John screamed as he breathe after he pushed.

Jim smiled weakly, he didn't know if should feel mad or neutral, since this is a normal reaction to giving birth. "Your doing fantastic babe, one more time, on the count of three you push. One, two, three, push!" 

Brutal painful screams could be heard by the neighbors, "JESUS, THIS HURTS, JAMEEESSSS!!!!!!!, IM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU."

Moriarty didn't even bother to react to the empty threat, he could see the head, _his head, my son's head._

"Joh-Johnny I see his head, I see his head. Come on two or three more pushes and you are done, please darling", he begged to his John, he could hear a sighed of relief when he mention seeing the head, John then nodded giving him the green light.

"On the count of three-"

"Wait, James go get something soft you wrap him around with", John blurted out weakly.

 _Shit. His blanket._ "Yes, it's in the living room", he dashed out of the room and quickly ran back inside their room.

"I'll clean him with the sheets and then wrap him up with the blanket", James explained. The blanket was sky blue and had his initials in it on the bottom right hand side of the blanket, it had soft warm fur and Winnie the pooh characters around it.

Jim took a peak at John's progressed and saw that he was half way done, one more push and it would be all over.

"One final push baby, one, two, three, push!", James quickly grabbed the white sheets that surrounded them both.

His son slide out of him smoothly and James caught him, the baby wailing cries were the most precious things he ever heard. He lifted him up and glance at him up and down, _perfect._

"Johnny", his voice broke, "he's perfect"

"Show him to me, please love", his voice has hoarse and his eyes were dropping tiredly.

James hurriedly cut the umbilical cord and cleaned him up with the sheets and gently wrapped him up in the soft sky blue blanket. He took one last glance at his wailing son and carried him to his daddy, as soon as he was placed in John's arms his cries softened. Jim sat up against the headboard next to Johnny, watching the glorious moment between son and father, James reached for his phone and started taking pictures.

"Get my good side", John joked.

"Every side is your good side", he snuggled back to his family and pressed a small kiss in John's cheek. "I love you", James whispered.

"I love you too much", John reached to kiss the top of James head and then pressed a small kiss on his son's forehead.

"His too perfect, with that blonde hair of his", James giggled.

"He has your nose and hopefully your eyes", John poked Jean-Jacques nose, making him wiggled around the blanket.

"Nah, I think he'll look far more cuter with those cobalt eyes".

"You think... well it doesn't matter as long as he is okay", John turned serious and eyes his son for anything that seemed wrong.

"He looks fine to me, darling"

They stayed quiet, both men watching their son sleeping and watching his chest falling up and down.

"Jean-Jacques Kiernan Moriarty, I still think its a mouthful", John laughed.

"It is but its a good ass name, right JJ", Jim glanced back at his son who in perfect timing, wiggle in his sleep.

"Traitor", John whispered into JJ's ears as a joke.

They both laughed but their family time was interrupted when Sebastian came in with the doctor. Both gentlemen were shock to see the image, but both grinned widely.

"Sorry doctor but me and my son were kind of impatient", John smiled weakly to the doctor.

"Jesus, John... well congratulations then", Sebastian looked astonished at the sight of the baby, both John and James beamed.

"Well um... I'm going to have to check if the child is okay, but first I'm going to need to see if you tore", Doctor Morales strong Dominican accent spoke to John.

"Oh yes of course, here Sebastian take him", John put out forward his child towards Seb.

At the saying if his name he understood what John wanted from him, he starred at him in horror, "Wait what? Me? No, nonononono, I can't, what if I drop him?", Sebastian gaped.

They all laughed, "Sebastian, you're going to be godfather, it would mean so much to me if you carried him", John gave him a kind confident smile.

Sebastian took in deep breath and started walking closer to John, he was given a small child with blonde hair, he was in deep sleep so he couldn't see his eye color. He was the perfect combination of John and James.

"He's so little, are they suppose to be this little?", he asked, his eyes never leaving the baby.

"Yes", all three men answer him.

"Um... do you want me to dress him up while the doctor is here?", Sebastian offered.

"Do you know how to change a diaper?", Jim asked with a smirk.

"No but I can make an attempt", Seb's old confident smirk was back.

"Then go for it", John gave out a small laugh.

Sebastian nodded and left the room closing the room behind him, he walk extremely slow watching every step he took, he held the baby close to his chest and then entered the child's room. He and James had repainted it and made it look similar to the original room. He laid Jean-Jacques down on his crib and gather clothes, socks and a diaper for the baby. He then took the baby and the clothes back to his room were it was more warm, he placed him in his bed and he knelt down to put the diaper on the child. He examine the child that came in the diaper package and saw how the diaper was placed, on his first try he felt like a pro at babysitting.

He was so gentle with moving the baby's arms and legs he couldn't believe he was still the same person. This baby was going to change everything and everyone, and it was all for the best.


	5. Misery

Four months have passed and nothing has been said nor seen of Mr. James Moriarty, four months have passed and the devil's spawn must of have been born already. Sherlock was beyond disgusted that John actually kept that child.

He hadn't left the flat in three months, Mycroft grab him by the hair out of the flat that ended up being a bad idea as Mrs. Hudson stopped the boys by scowling at them. Sherlock declared her the enemy, she is taking John and Moriarty's side, but he kept his silence as he did not want to get kick out of Baker Street. Mycroft knew about John and Moriarty, he let it happened instead of using John to get to Moriarty, he would never forgive him for that but he was his only way to get to Moriarty.

Get Moriarty and you reach John.

It seems easy, but its the most crucial thing Sherlock has ever done, one wrong move and Moriarty would move to another country. He and Mycroft's men had to be careful, they choose the most experience MI6 agents to go under cover and search for Moriarty.

"Sherlock, dear", Mrs. Hudson knock on the door popping her head in the door. He was seating in black leather chair as usual, in his thinking position.

"What is it?", Sherlock responded coldly.

"The detective inspector is here", She smiled, ignoring Sherlock's cold response.

"Tell him to go away", he growled, not opening his eyes nor showing interest in being nice.

"That's nice, mate", he smiled falsely as he climb the stairs entering the room.

Sherlock finally left his thinking position, opened his eyes and gave an exaggerated loud groaned, he pulled at his hair like a child would while throwing a tantrum.

"Look, Sherlock, you have to get out, for the sake of your life, please", Lestrade waited for a response, there was none, "there this case, I want you take, its a triple suicide they are all connected but I don't know how but I know that they are. Will you please come by and have a look."

Sherlock looked at the window he didn't remember opening the curtains, _dam Mrs. Hudson,_ he sighed of annoyance ,"Okay, fine, but it better be worth my time", he shot him a glare.

Lestrade smiled in relief, "Thank you, I'll text you the address", Lestrade left the flat and got into a police car that quickly sped away.

Sherlock didn't want to go but he was sitting in his chair for three hours and he had the urge to move but didn't have the motivation. He had to move on, but couldn't, he just couldn't.

John was the only person who truly understood him, who he truly loved and he was taken from him by his enemy. Apart of Sherlock told him that John was being forced to do all of this, but he knew it was a lie. Last time both men were here, they held each other as John and Sherlock did, they were in love and there was a dam thing he could do.

Sherlock a text message alert, it was Lestrade with the address of the crime scene. He sighed and got up, putting on his coat and scarf; he held back the lump in his throat and carried on for now.

* * *

Name: Jean-Jacques Kiernan Morairty

Parents: James Kiernan Moriarty & John Hamish Watson

Date of Birth: November 4, 2014

Birthplace: Marigot, Saint- Martin

Weight: 6 pd, 25 ounces'

Time of Birth: 7:25 PM

J.J.'s birth certificate finally came, just a week after his birth. He had Jim's eyes, they were the deepest brown that they had ever seen. Jim was a little disappointed,he wanted him to have blue eyes.

He is a perfectly healthy baby boy, very active for a week old boy. He rarely sleeps, and when he does he sleeps with James. He just wants to be next to Jim and if he is taken from him, he burst into wails.

Sebastian updated the bodyguards, they were everywhere now.

"Do you want a nanny?",Sebastian asked.

James and John both looked at each other carefully, studying each other glare.

"No", they answered together.

They didn't need a woman telling them how to raise their child, that's what YouTube and Google is for. They both decided they would ask Google or go by family tradition to raise their boy. So far nothing that goes by family tradition has worked. Google is like that aunt that proves you wrong but never says anything.

They struggled with making decisions, James wanted to dress him in Gucci but John wanted to dress him in Elmo clothing and warm sweater. Stubborn James, still dresses him in Gucci as soon as JJ wakes up. Of course John has to dress him comfortably by the time he has to feed him.

"James this has to stop, I wake up tired enough and then I wake up to my son wearing fucking Prada", John took a glimpse at his still sleeping son wearing a white stripped button up shirt with green leggings, he check the brand and said Prada.

"If you just let me dress him how I want, you wouldn't have to dress him again", Jim's voice was heard from the kitchen, he was making breakfast.

John sighed he inhaled deeply but didn't exhale the same way. He picked up JJ and placed him in the cot. He took out comfortable and warm clothes for him and put them on.

Together they walked to the kitchen and John placed him in his cot near the kitchen table. John walked behind James and wrapped his arms around him.

"Life would be so much easier if you just let me dress him", he commented with a smirk.

"Yes, yes it would, but where would the fun be if I didn't dress him back to regular clothing", he sunk his nose in James neck.

"That's the thing Johnny boy, I don't want him to be any regular boy in his class. I want him to be the the star rugby player or be top of his class. I want him to know that he is not any regular kid", Jim took out plates and placed the pancakes in them, he turned and displaced himself from John's arms.

"I'm guessing you had a hard time fitting in school", John reached for his fiancées wrist so he could see his eyes.

Jim simply shrugged.

John pulled him away from the table and lead him near the cot. "This boy, James, our son, will be the best he can be in anything he wants be. We can't force him to wear Prada or Gucci clothes. We can't force him to like rugby or be the smartest. We are new at parenting, but we will try our hardest not to be our parents, okay. He obviously wont be a ordinary child, but have to at least try to make him feel like a normal kid", John snuggled behind once again and wrapped his arms around his waist, he rested his chin on his shoulder. He felt Jim's tension slowly die out.

"I know that I can't force him to be the best, I would be just following my parents footsteps...but I want the best for him", he leaned back to John's front chest; he intertwined his fingers with Johnny's.

"So do I but we have to start with agreeing on things, like on how we dress him", he kissed his cheek.

Jim laughed softly, "That wont happen, we can't agree on anything when it comes to Jean"

"No", John laughed, "but sure as hell we can try", he peck his cheek and led him back to their breakfast.

* * *

Things settle down for a two months, John and Jim enjoyed every minute of parenting.

Sherlock of course will not rest until he gets John back, and he is nearly there.


	6. His Laugh

JJ Moriarty was just a sunshine, complete opposite from his parents. He rarely cries, and only does when he is hungry, he is patient, unlike Jim. But he is wicked, he does the opposite of what people tell him to do.

"Jean, dont touch that", Moriarty warned, looking at his seven-month old son.

JJ wickedly grinned and touch the £2.5 million pound vase, letting it fall to the ground. James quick reflex's jumped into action, throwing himself to the ground and catching it the very old and expensive vase. He held it against his chest ad if it was his second child. He turned when JJ loud giggles explode, he was laughing uncontrollably that he fell back banging his head on the wooden floor, but continued laughing.

"Oh your something else", he shook his head but couldn't help but laugh as well.

*****

"Jacques, don't you dare.... Jacques, no.... No! God dammit", he ran across the living room when he saw his son crawling towards Jim's paperwork. When JJ notice his daddy and starting to say no, he giggle and started crawling faster towards all the paper. He reached for the table and grabbed a whole bunch of papers and threw them to the floor.

All the organized papers that James had been organize for a week had been on the floor scattered and now filled with their son's saliva.

"Oh your something else", John rubbed his forehead,removing his son from the papers. Little JJ couldn't contain his laugh and his giggles were all that could be heard.

*****

Tired.

That was all John and James felt in the last seven months. They were sitting in their couch watching television as JJ was watching a video on his iPad.

They fell asleep on each other, John was on top of him with James' arms around him.

Sebastian walked in on the family and smiled when he saw John and James, but quickly moved when he saw JJ with a pen.

"No, no, come on lets go somewhere else so your daddies can rest", he picked up the baby and turned off the TV; he took JJ outside to the garden on their backyard.

There was tulips and roses only because those were John's favorite. Jim likes everything John does,  simply as that.

He set the baby down and saw him crawl away to one of the yellow tulips that caught his attention.

Things have change majorly since JJ was born, Sebastian mostly did everything since James didn't want to risk his life as much. Moriarty would only tell orders and do the paperwork, never actually go the crime and see his people in action.

Moriarty was more patient, surprisingly, he never lashed out as often. Mostly because if he did, John would completely ignore him and lock himself and JJ away.

It still made him laugh, JJ,the men couldn't decide on what his nickname will be. So John decided to call him Jacques because of the translation to James. Moriarty chose to call him Jean because of the translation to John. To the rest of the world he was either Jean-Jacques or JJ.

Sebastian like 'JJ', he thought that the boy's name was a mouthful as it is, but it suit him. The boy had white blonde hair flowing to his ear, his bangs were directed to his right side. He would look so cute in the morning, his hair would be sticking up in different directions just like Moriarty's. His eyes were deeply brown also like Jim's, almost black yet at the same time they weren't.

He heard some struggling coming from JJ, he went to see what was up. The boy was trying to pull a rose out its stem, the more he would struggle the more whimpers would come.

He chuckled, "Okay okay, let me help you", he knelt and pulled the flower from the stem.

He showed it to the now clapping child. He kept babbling happy words, and grinning. Sebby handed him the rose, gently putting it in his hands.

"Be careful, JJ, your dads wouldn't like for their whole garden to disappear", he chuckled. The child giggled wickedly, as soon as the rose touched his palm, he grabbed it and made a fist. The petals of the rose were now on the floor, one was torn in two.

Dam, the kid was strong.

Sebastian gave him a glare, but couldn't keep for long because of the baby's crazy wet laugh. In less then seconds he was laughing with him.

He picked him from the floor and placed him on his hip balancing him. "One last rose, you know how last time your daddy got when he found a bunch of rose petals on the floor", he picker another rose with one hand, the boy was reaching out for the flower. It was now Sebastian turn to be wicked.

He held it up in front of the baby's face, and when JJ's hand went out to reach it, he threw his hand up high. JJ's head went up following his hand, he frowned when Sebastian started laughing. Sebastian repeated the actions again until the child would start laughing immensely.

Sebastian was about to do it again, but heard banging and slamming doors coming from the house. He quickly took action, and reached for his gun that was in his pants. He aimed for the front door, blocking JJ from any harm, but the child seemed clueless of what was going on. Some more banging and slamming doors occurred in the house.

Please, be okay.

Sebastian silently prayed in his head for John and James.

The door finally flew open, Sebastian finger was ready to pull the trigger. The only thing he saw was two distressed parents, panting and with two wide eyed looks.

"Fucking god, you guys!", he shouted, putting the safety back on the gun and throwing it to the side.

"What the fuck, Sebastian? Why did you do that?", the boss shouted as he took his child out of the assassin's arms.

"What do you mean? I was taking care of him and then all of a sudden I hear banging coming from inside. What did you expect me to do, not get my gun!", he threw his arms I'm the air, trying to defend himself.

"What I mean-"

Moriarty began to bark back when John stepped in. "What he means is, thank you for taking care of him for a little bit", John smiled tenderly at him.

"No I dont-", Jim began to shout but then caught the 'shut the fuck up' look from Johnny and immediately closed his mouth.

John took his baby from his fiancées arms and saw the mess made with the rose petals. He couldn't help but laugh.

"It seems to me that you had fun with Uncle Sebastian, right?", he giggled while talking to his son but directed the last words to Seb.

Sebastian wasn't having any of it today, it was always the same thing with his boss. He takes care of JJ for five minutes and then he gets yelled at just because James can't trust shit.

He just wasn't in the mood today, "Whatever", he answered John weakly and led himself inside.

Jim didn't like the way Sebastian answered and was about to demand him to come back but Johnny's hand on his chest stopped him. John stared at the door in which the man entered, something was wrong with him. He knew there was something the minute he meet him, he always lied about everything, especially about his mood.

John let every lie pass, for now. But now he was worried, he just wasn't him anymore. The only thing that would cheer him up was JJ, and with James always yelling at him, he barely got to see the child. Then a bright light bulb snapped inside his head.

"James I have an idea"

* * *

 Sebastian was not having the jolliest day of his life. John and James are leaving for three weeks for London and best part they are leaving JJ with him, alone. For three weeks. He didn't get a good nights rest last night, he kept twisting and turning, thinking if different scenarios of what could go wrong.

It is now 8:45 in the morning, Sebastian is drinking whiskey with his pills. Antidepressants, who would of thought that an assassin as skilled as Sebastian would be depressed. Depression has been around since he was sixteen, both his parents died in a house fire and he was sent to live with his grandparents, cruel those demons were, never felt sympathy for their grandson at all.

He joined the army because he wasn't good for anything else, he would never guess he be a colonel or be dishonorably discharged. But depression got the best of him during that time, he wasn't careful.

"Sebastian, could you help me with Jacques", John's voice too him out if trance. His eyes grew wide with excitement as he heard JJ's name.

"Yes, of course, I'll be right there."

Sebastian swallowed down his antidepressants without any water. He sped John and Jim's room, not noticing his mistake. When he entered the room John and the boss were going back and forth from the closet and the bedroom. At least six suitcases were scattered on top of their bed, three of them were already packed.

"There you are, could you please get Jacques out of the closet and get him to his room or somewhere for away from us", John sounded exhausted, Jim just gave him a cold glare.

"Yes, of course", he passed by both men and went inside the closet. His eyes landed on JJ, he was crawling towards a empty laundry basket, Sebastian wailed for him to enter the basket.

"JJ", he called as soon as the boy went in, the baby turned his head and smiled, "Don't move, let me take a pic." Sebastian got his phone out and took a quick pic of him in the laundry basket. "Alright then, lets leave your parents at rest", he laughed.

He picked him and ran quickly out of the room before Jim could speak.

"This is a horrible idea. Why can't we at least bring them along, they can just stay in the flat while we go wedding planning", Jim suggested as he kept throwing t-shirts at his suit case.

John sighed and rolled his eyes, "No, we will not bring them along. You need to learn to trust him as well as I do."

"I do trust him", Jim defended himself.

John gave a glare and hit the back of Jim's head. "You. Do. Not. Trust him. Period." John said coldly.

"I only trust him with me. Can you blame me for not trusting anybody with both of you", James voice reach a volume that could be considered yelling, he gave up with packing and slammed back to the bed.

"Get up James, we need to pack, the plane leaves in two hours."

"I'm not going anymore", he pulled the sheets over his face.

"I guess I'll have to invite your sister to the wedding", John shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't have a choice.

Jim sprinted out of the bed, his legs getting tangled in the process, "Don't you dare", he said with daring eyes.

"Then get your ass up, stop acting like a child and move your ass. Because these suit cases wont pack themselves", John ordered as he exited the room. He needed a brake anyway, he headed for the kitchen for a glass of water when he noticed a bottle of pills in the table. He frowned, no one in the house was sick to the point were they needed prescription pills. He picked up the bottle, it was assigned to 'Michael O'Connor', that was Sebastian's fake name that he used all the time. What really shocked John was that this weren't just any pills this are antidepressants.

What in the fucking world is Sebastian doing with antidepressants? He picked them and headed for Sebastian's room were he took JJ, "Sebastian", he tried to keep calm and knocked on the door calmly.

Why didn't he tell them anything? Depression isn't something to keep quiet about, so why would he keep it from John. John thought that they were heading towards a strong friendship, but things change.

"Come in", Sebastian voice sounded cheerful, some distant wet laughter could be heard.

John slowly opened the door, seeing Jacques and Sebastian watching TV on Sebby's bed. Jacques is in between Sebastian's legs, laughing crazily to SpongeBob

Sebastian's head shot up when the door opened, "You guys need help."

"No, James is just finishing up. But But I need to talk to you", John sat next to them as soon as he did, Jacques recognized his voice and started babbling about SpongeBob.

John couldn't help but laugh but his smile vanished quickly when he looked at Sebastian.

"What's wrong?", Sebastian sounded concerned. John looked down at the black sheets and started picking at them, he couldn't find the right words.

"Look, umm... Seb, you know you can tell me anything right", he finally met his eyes but absolutely regretted it when he saw Sebastian's deep confused eyes.

"Yes", he said slowly as he didn't understand what the conversation ws about.

"And you can tell me anything, even a personal problem, I dont care how personal it is, you tell me. You are guardian and future godfather to my son, you shouldn't keep stuff from me, alright." John tried his hardest not to give anything anyways.

"I feel like you know something you shouldn't know", he jumped out of the bed leaving John and Jacques on the bed dumbstruck as the man left in a second.

Sebastian's heart was racing it was thumping wildly against his chest, he went straight to the cabinets in the kitchen.He couldn't find them... and then he remembered, he didn't put them away.

"Looking for these", John showed a bottle of pills on his free hand, his other amr was occupied with JJ, who was still babbling.

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed, he turned around and opened his eyes, they looked defeated.

"Why didn't you tell me?", John asked calmly.

"Because it's not something I'm proud of, besides Jim doesn't even know."

"What don't I know", Jim came in with two suitcases in his hands, he looked between that two men and the babbling baby and yet there was thick tension.

"Nothing of importance, boss", Sebastian quickly answered. Jim saw a bottle of pills in John's hand and snatched it from him.

"Antidepressants, oh and they are prescribed to Michael O'Connor, aka Sebastian Cassian Moran", Moriarty spat, "what the hell is the meaning of this, Seb?", he asked brutally.

"Just medication, sir, no big deal", he answered.

"Sebastian, it is a very big deal, you are taking pills for depression. When did this start? And why didn't you tell us?", John said sympathetically.

"Can we please do this when you guys get back. There is too much to tell and little time, please", he begged the men.

John and James turned to each other, speaking with their eyes. "Alright fine, but I want to the full story when we get back, I'm really disappointed, I expected more from you, Sebastian", Moriarty spoke sternly and threw the pills back to Sebastian.

Seb nodded and was handed JJ, the two men left to their room to grab the rest of the luggage. They left within thirty minutes, Sebastian got a stern talk with James about what will happen if JJ is hurt, apparently slow, painful death, but John simply rolled his eyes and Sebastian contained back his laugh. Now the fun can begin.

*********

"You seriously never knew? Come on James, you've known him for years, never did it occur to you that something is wrong with him", John looked at him confusingly as they unpacked their clothes and laid them in the drawers.

It was nice to come back to London, nothing has really changed and neither has their old flat, which is great, John truly did miss his old life there. He would give anything to return to London, and hopefully they were all return one day as a family and raise their boy here.

"Johnny, I was never a man of sympathy and I never even gave Sebastian a second look. So why would I even think or know that he wa depressed", Jim blurted out as he put away the suitcases in the walk in closet.

"Yes I understand that, but you are the closest thing to a friend Sebastian has had throughout the years. Never once have you care for his well being."

Jams sighed, he was getting annoyed. The last thing he want to talk about is Sebastian and how he missed the signs.

"Can we please not talk about him right now. Please. Let's just relax for a bit, I'm already head over heels about coming back to London. Dont ruin the mood", James pouted at his fiancée.

John nodded, because its is true, this trip is all about them, not all of them."Alright dear, fine you win", he laughed lightly.

James walk behind John, wrapping his arms around his waist; letting his head drop on his left shoulder. John leaned on his head, he could feel tension being slowly release.

"Are you alright?", John pondered as he felt James breathing become uneven.

James nodded, he didn't even look up, which worried John. He turned his whole body to face Jim. James' arms didn't leave his waist, but his head was still down. "James, stop doing that."

Then he heard a small sniffle.

John grabbed Jim's face, his hands curling his jawline and thumbs caressing his cheekbones. His forcefully pull at his face so they could face each other. His eyes were teary; his cheeks were rosy red. He avoided eye contact.

"James, look at me or so help me-"

"You've done this to me, Johnny. It is because of you I can feel actual human freaking emotions. I don't know how to manage them, or how to express them. You might be saying to yourself, "old jimmy doesn't feel anything at all about his closest friend has been depressed and never noticing anything". Well guess what, I feel like shit", James spat and growled at John, but never raised his voice nor let go of him.

John was left speechless, he did not expect that at all. He smiled at his future husband, he was learning.

"I know darling, I know it's hard, but we will help him, I promise", John pulled him in for a tight hug, he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Then John realized something, Sebastian's only help was their son, his laugh always did wonders for him.


	7. One Problem At A Time

"How stupid can they be to come back?", Sherlock ranted.

"Sentiment. I mean we did chased them away to another country", Mycroft answered as he signed papers.

" _We_ didn't do anything, _we_ never told them to run away, _we_ were chasing criminals", he spat.

"Sure, we were or were we chasing your lover, oh no wait your 'ex' lover, his fiancee and their child", Mycroft gave him a false smile.

Sherlock faced Mycroft and gave him the stink eye, he then snapped and slammed his fist on his brother's desk.

"Listen to me, no _really_ listen to me. We will find them, all three of them, I will get John back, incarcerate Moriarty, and that abomination of a child will rot in foster care until he dies. Now do we have an agreement, brother mine." Sherlock's intense stare made Mycroft laugh.

_Sherlock was really out of it, he doesn't know what he is saying._

"Mr. Moriarty and Dr. Watson, are as we speak wedding planning, no child and no Mr. Moran has been spotted. That is all I am saying", Mycroft threw his arms in the air defensively. Sherlock's anger only grew worse, "Why are you protecting them. I thought you were on my side."

Mycroft stood up fast; slammed his fist on his desk and stood face to face with Sherlock, "I'm not taking sides, what I am doing is waiting for you to see your mistakes. You think that you are right, but you are not, brother mine. I simply don't understand why you can't just let them be-"

"Because they are raising a child that should have been mine, I told you to keep and eye on him. Why didn't you?", he said desperately.

"I did, but I can't keep him lock inside the flat, and you want to know something? John always seemed more happy with Moriarty then he ever did with you", Mycroft barely got to finish his sentence when he was push against the wall by his furious  little brother. A fist was headed to his left cheek but with quick reflexes he grab the fist and twisted his whole arm to his back; slammed his body against the wall.

"Grow. Up.", he twisted his arm just a bit more, enough to make Sherlock whimper.

"We are going to leave them alone, and let them be normal people walking in the London streets. We are going to act like civilized people for once in out fucking lives", he then let go of Sherlock and exited out of his office.

* * *

"Okay, we are both wearing black suits, I'm wearing a white shirt with a black tie and you are wearing a black shirt with a white tie. And that is the end of that", John pushed James to the bed and straddled him.

James sighed but giggled, "I love it when you take charge", he winked.

John chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, Moriarty's hands quickly ran to his hips and pulled him closer. They were savoring each others tongue's, Jim is more of a biter.

"No, James, stop that", John murmured.

"Fine", he giggled and flipped them over, pinning John's arms above his head and slowly unbuttoned his t-shirt.

"Do we even have time?", John panted as their lips finally separated.

"We'll make time", Jim said as he unbuckled John's belt.

**Three hours later......**

"It's scary to think that we have actually lasted longer than that", John snorted and he rolled off of Jim. He threw the covers on top of them as Jim took off the condom and threw it to the trashcan.

"I honestly believe that we are sex gods", Jim joked as he pulled out a cigarette, he offered one to John, who hesitantly took it. As they laid there on the bed next to each other, with the a window wide open letting the cool breeze of London in, John couldn't help but to think of Sebastian. He grew more and more concerned of the man, for John, Sebastian health was as important as Jim and J.J.'s. He is family.

"James", he let out a big blow of smoke, finishing his cigarette, turning his head to Jim.

Jim's closed eyes shot open when he heard John, "What is it?"

"Aren't you worried about Sebastian?", he asked curiously.

James thought about it for a moment and when he couldn't really think of anything to say, he sat up against the headboard and ran his fingers through his hands going down to his face. Of course he was deeply worried about his Sebby, but what he was mostly worried about is how many others secrets he has kept from him. That is what is stressing him the most.

"Wow", John sat up, sitting next to Jim, he laughed shaking his head.

"What?", Jim wondered.

John continued to laugh softly, "Wow... honestly, James sometimes you surprise me. Sebastian is one of the few people in which you can actually trust and you can't even care about his well being." Jim sat quietly, looking down at his lap and the cigarette between his fingers.

"Do you have any idea what Sebastian would do for you, he goes to the extreme for you, babe. Whenever you sent him off to one of your hit and runs, he never hesitates to go, now you tell me when is the last time he said 'no' to you. I've never heard those words come from his mouth. Listen, James... I know that it can be hard for you sometimes to trust people, but why is it that you trust him more than me? I mean you've known him longer than me", John scooted closer to James, waiting for his response.

"Because.... because I-I love you more."

"James", John warned.

"Why do I need to explain myself to you?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I'm the father of your child and soon to be husband. You think those are enough reasons?"

Jim puffed out the last of his cigarette and the rest went to the ash tray. He didn't know how to respond, he knew why but he didn't know how to explain himself. In his head it made sense but he knew the minute it would exit his mouth it would sound stupid.

"Because even though I've know Sebby for nearly twenty years, he has never been honest with me. Every single secret has always been personal but I still have to know everything about him yo trust him fully. I know that sometimes I don't respect his privacy, but I'm his boss, I,m not even suppose to respect him at all. I'm not at all surprised he kept the pills from me. I trust you because if I ask you tell me the truth you will, Sebby wont tell me until I threatened his life. I know its stupid but-"

"But why haven't you fired him already if he keeps lying to you?", John cut him off as he wondered.

James gave him a unsteady laugh, "I've been asking myself that same question for nearly twenty years. He's just so good at his job I cant let him go", he laughed.

John laughed along with him, "So let me get this straight, Seb is not always honest with you but yet you keep him around. I'm guessing he is one of the reason you have major trust issues."

"Yeah one of the many, but I just want him to be honest with me that's all."

"Have you tried being honest with him", John moved closer to Jim to straddled him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Jim looked at him funnily, with a confused glare. "Honest with my employee? Umm... no, I don't think that's going to happen", he teased, rubbing his thumb at John's hip bone.

John removed Jim's hands and intertwine them, holding above Jim head against the headboard. "See James, maybe that's why Sebby isn't honest with you. You aren't being fair  him."

"But I'm not suppose to be fair with him, I'm his boss", Jim was starting to get feisty and you could hear it in his voice.

"No he is the godfather of your son, he is the person who would take bullets for you, me, and your son. Most importantly he is your best friend", he whispered the last part to create more importance to the words.

Jim knew that he is the one who needed to change but he didn't want too. He was the boss, the leader, he shouldn't even be taken advice from john. But... but he-he is right. John is always right specially when it came to family, and Sebby is family.

"What can I do?", Jim looked dead straight into John's eyes.

 

* * *

 

"Okay J.J., this is how you use a gun", Sebby demonstrated the correct position.

He gave the gun back to the small child, he positioned the gun correctly. J.J. held it in his hand for a while, he curiously looked at it moving it around. He was throwing it to the floor, smashing it to the hard concrete, but not before he put it in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

He started crying when he found water coming out of the gun, entering his mouth.

"No, no, J.J., you are not your father, don't put it in your mouth. Look at me and look how im holding it, okay", he grabbed the gun from the baby and aimed it at the stuffed animal in front of them. It was basically dripping wet by now.

J.J. lost interest five minutes later after being there for almost an hour. He crawled towards the stuffed animal to protect it from Sebastian's squirting gun.

"Just like his daddy John", Seb whispered to himself as he picked up the baby off floor. "Alright shower time."

Sebastian prepared the kitchen sink as a bathtub, he scrubbed the boy clean from head to toe. He really needed a shower. They had spent all day outside, either playing at a near by pond, to park or the backyard. J.J. didn't want to go inside. It was odd because J.J. prefers to be inside than outside.

After a very messy bath, Seb dressed the growing boy in a long sleeve Elmo shirt with red pants. Out of nowhere J.J. started crying his eyes out on the top of his lungs.

"Jesus, what's wrong, baby?", Sebby cradled the baby carefully in his arms, cooing at him.

Seb tried everything that John always did, but nothing worked. Nothing. The kid is as stubborn as his daddy Jim.

"Bubby please top crying, I beg you, please, I can't even hear myself think." that only seemed to worsen situation, he can now officially say that the neighbors will soon be complaining.

Then it came to him,  _maybe he is just missing his daddies,_ he raced out of his room leaving J.J. inside his cot. He entered Jim and John's room, they kept a picture of themselves. The picture was of them after dinner, John didn't want to go to his flat just yet. So Jim offered him to stay over, they sat on the couch watching crap telly, with John's arm around Jim's shoulder. Sebby took the opportunity and took the picture, yeah they were mad but it was a perfect picture.

He rushed back to his room, he grabbed the screaming baby from the cot and put him on his lap grabbing the frame.

"Look J.J., look who it is, your daddies, yay!!!!", he cheered.

The boy immediately stopped and started laughing, he gave smooches to both men in the frame. 

Sebastian just glared at the jolly boy, he couldn't help but wonder if we would be more like Jim or John. 

 


	8. Here Comes Trouble

A week.

A whole fucking week.

And it has been hell.

James wants everything to be perfect.

John simply wants to rest.

James wants everything to be as he wants it to be, if something is wrong or out of place he throws a tantrum.

But thankfully John is always there to the rescue, well mostly to the wedding planners rescue.

The date is set, October 17, 2015. 

James and John both thought it would be a wonderful idea to have a fall wedding. 

The church is also set, a Roman Catholic church, Westminster Cathedral. Of course Jim made some arrangements here and there, none in which John was okay with. But even he thought the cathedral was a perfect place to get married. Both of their families were Roman Catholic, so that was the first thing they looked into. There was no other perfect church, Jim knew John loved this exact church.

He would give and do anything for his Johnny boy.

James went all out for the banquet hall, he held a reservation at The Glass Dome, Searcys at The Gherkin. 

When Jim told John where the party was going to be held, he was eating. So of course he started choking of a piece of meat he was swallowing.

"Jesus, John!", Jim raced to the kitchen, behind John; he wrapped him arms around his stomach and started putting pressure until he spit out a small piece of meat.

He then started coughing, resting his hands on the table, his head hanging between his shoulders. Jim grabbed a glass of water and offered it to John with a smirk.

"So I'm guessing you like it", he teased.

John started giggling even though he was coughing, "James, what the hell?", he started laughing hysterically.

Jim stared at him as if he was a mad man.

"Are you freaking kidding?"

"Okay, now you are sending me mixed emotions. You like it or not?"

John inhaled still with a bright smile on his face, he brought his face up to face James bewildered look. He shook his head, "Why do you insist on spoiling me so much?", he left the table and walked closer to Jim.

James beamed, _that's a yes,_ "I spoil you because you are going to be my husband, and cause I need to spoil someone in my life. Plus I like to plan big events", Jim said shyly, with his head down, looking all cute with that famous Jim Moriarty smirk.

"Yeah you are known for the big events you host", he reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers, "Why?"

"Well I mean I do like the attention, but I do like to be around people that adore me, you know how big my ego is-", James started babbling until John cut him off.

"No I mean... why me? Out of all people out there, out of all celebrities, models, geniuses, you chose the most simplest person in the world. So I ask again, why me?", he kept his head down shaking it in disbelief with a small smirk.

James stood still for a second looking at his beautiful fiance with adoring eyes. 

_After all this time, he still can't believe that I love him. Well sometimes I can't believe that he loves me, I have to convince myself that he does._

Their hand was still intertwined together, Jim took the advantage and tugged John's hand by pulling him closer. They were so close that Jim could feel John's chest rising and falling, their foreheads were touching, and their noses bumped each other by accident, making them giggle at the same time.

James lifted his hand to caress his cheek, outlining his cheek bone with his thumb. That was his favorite thing to do.

"Hey, look at me." Slowly John's head rose to meet Jim's dark drown eyes.

"I didn't choose you, you chose me. That's is why I choose you because you ...you understand me. You are okay with all my flaws even if some seem dangerous or peculiar. I fell in love with you, I chose you because you were able to accept me for who I am. Damn, Sebastian still complains about all the times I leave my dirty laundry on the hallway. Half the things that bother Sebastian don't bother you, and that is how I know you are the one", he boop John's nose, making him giggle like a teenage girl.

"Well I do complain about the laundry but then I realize why waste my breath if you are as stubborn as I am", he shrugged.

"True"

John then turned serious, "Are you serious though? Did you really think I was the one when you realize I didn't complain as much as Sebastian?."

"Yes. I. Did.", he leaned in for John's lips slowly sucking at his lips, making John moan very quietly. James almost didn't hear it.

John pulled back and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, he didn't lean in for another kiss, he just stared at him and thought  _how did I get so lucky._

"I know I've said this a thousand times but I have a feeling that we still don't believe it as much we liked to. I do truly love you", John continued to stare at him in adoration. 

"And I love you."

"Okay, enough, we have to go back to wedding planning", John gave him a wicked smirk but not before he smacked his ass and sat on the sofa going through more themes for the wedding.

Jim couldn't help but to smile, hiding his blush behind his hands. He then walked to the sofa to look over florists. 

Man it a tough week, but those little moments make every bad one vanish.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes is a man who never gives up no matter the challenge, no matter the sacrifice, no matter what.

This man is so close from losing his dignity that you wouldn't recognize him even if you used his magnifying glass.

He barely sleeps, he has a beard, his hair is almost always greasy. He started taking his daily dosage of cocaine three weeks ago. Of course Mycroft complained but like if that ever made a difference. 

He stopped caring of what others said a long time ago. 

Mrs. Hudson came in one time when he was 'shooting up', she looked at him with utter disgrace. She babbled on saying that he was just the most selfish person she has ever encountered. That he should feel excited and joyful for John, not try to ruin his chance to have a domestic life. At the hearing of that he flipped out, and aggressively shoved her out of his room. 

Lestrade came in with case that was clearly a ten a month ago. Sherlock took it and was extremely impressed with the killer. Very good with the finger prints, the victims had no connections at all, not to each other, not to the killer. Tricky this case was, very tricky and a very helpful mind exercise.

He wanted to solve it, he really did, but he couldn't even carry his own feet across the kitchen. It wasn't the drugs, he hadn't started yet, it was mostly sleep deprivation.

It was odd for Sherlock he could go on for three days or longer with little sleep. Now he has gone a day without sleep and feels dead inside. 

"Sherlock, please, you have to go outside, I insist", Mycroft stumped his umbrella on the floor.

"Why? Is there something out there worth interest for me?", Sherlock had a blanket over him, he was sitting on his chair looking like shit.

"Oh I don't know maybe... fresh air!", he argued. 

"Its not like there isn't any inside", he mumbled, scratching his forehead.

Mycroft loudly rolled his eyes at is brother and took a seat in John's chair. Earning a death glare from his bratty brother.

"Oh grow up, Sherlock. How many times do I have to tell you that John is gone."

"As many times you have to remind yourself that you have a diet to follow", he spat, angrily standing up from his chair, making his way to the kitchen.

From the lack of nutrients and sleep, he doesn't really make it to kitchen without getting assistance from his brother. Mycroft wraps his arm around his brothers waist to help him regain his balance.

He stands and helps him to a kitchen chair. Sherlock then slams his head to the table, groaning. 

Mycroft watches his brother, his miserable baby brother.

"Look Sherlock...I know that you must be hurting but I have warned you constantly about sentiment. You made a mistake so you pay the price, you can't just continue on like this", Mycroft tries to contain his voice to low tone.

"Watch me", Sherlock growled, standing up so rapidly that the chair went flying behind him. He then rushed to his room.

Leaving Mycroft exhausted with his teenage tantrums.

**A Week Later...**

Sherlock snuck in Mycroft's office, just to simply annoy him, he was high out of his mind. Messing with all important documents he could find, some he would just throw to the air and saying, 'confetti, its a parade'.

As he was throwing more papers to the floor he came upon something that caught his eyes.

The names James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran. 

"Huh... what do we have here?", he smirked wickedly to himself as he picked up a thick folder that held the men names.

In that folder it held every single juicy secret that the British government had of Moriarty and Moran. Sherlock couldn't stopped grinning with joy, he scanned every word, savoring it.

Even when high as a kite he could still memorize all important details. 

They have been involved in at least four terrorists attacks in the last seven years. They have stolen over $3.3 billion dollars from fifteen countries. The London bombing attacks, the suicides, back in 2010 when John and him first meet. The royal crown attempt robbery. The list goes on, but there is one that caught Sherlock's attention.

"This has to give me John back, it has to work."

Sherlock then got to work, not bothering to pick up the mess he made. He walked around his mess and took the folder with him, he walked pass security as if nothing.

He told them he was getting documents for his brothers and they were stupid enough to believe him. 

Things were only going to get more interesting for them, with Sherlock holding all of Moriarty's and Moran's secrets there was no way they will get out alive.

**Three hours later....**

Ring

Ring

Ring

Mycroft hears his phone ring at 11pm, it was Anthea.

He picks up the phone, "What is it?"

"Sir, it seems that your dear brother has stolen a very crucial file that deals with Moriarty and Moran"

Mycroft jolted off his chair, "How the hell did he get through security?", he spat with rage.

"He told them that you had asked him to pick up a document"

"And they believed him", he laughed.

"Yes, sir, they did". She sounded as disappointed as Mycroft did.

"We have to warn them, I don't want Sherlock getting involve with them anymore. He has gotten to far with this nonsense."

"But sir, if we have anymore contact with Moran and Moriarty this could mean the end of your career. Not only that but will also be sent to prison for this, sir just please leave your brother be. He is a grown man, let him take responsibility for his actions", Anthea spoke her mind loud and clear.

"You are my P.A. I shouldn't be taking orders nor advice from you...but you are correct. I should leave him be, but he is my brother, he is the only one I will ever have. I have to look out for him, I promised them, and I will not go back on my word."

There was a silence over the phones, they both had compelling points. Family is everything in the end, but they are limits to when to overstress about family. This one is almost split 50/50.

"Anthea...just keep an eye out for my brother", he order his P.A., he sighed heavily.

He could hear her eye roll through the phone, "Yes sir", she said plainly and hung up.

Mycroft sat back down on his chair, he let his drop on his desk, hard. "Oh, Sherlock".

* * *

 "Okay J.J., act suave, like-like, just like that, yes!! Be a savage, tell the camera what to do, don't let it boss you around", Sebastian was praising the child as he is taking photos from different angles.

J.J. has this confused glare on his face, he just wants to eat his cheerios in peace. But apparently his Uncle Sebby wants him to be a savage. He starts giggling like crazy when Uncle Sebby starts doing funny faces. His laughter can be heard outside their condo even the guards outside peek inside to see what is causing such cute laughter. 

His laugh is contagious, they couldn't help but to chuckle at the red face-giggling boy. He really did lightened up the mood around everyone.

Sebby started a video, recently he has been practicing something adorable with baby J.J.

"Alrighty, J.J., darling look at me", the sweet jelly bean turned to his Uncle Sebby. "Okay tell me who is Uncle Sebby?", jelly bean pointed at the camera which Sebby was hiding behind.

"Awesome job, darling, okay now tell me...", Seb now took out the picture of Jim and John sitting down at the couch that jelly bean loved so much. J.J. saw the picture and his eyes grew wide with excitement, Sebastian laughed at the boy. "Who in this picture is papa?", J.J. quickly with no hesitation, pointed at Jim. 

"Fantastic, that's my boy, high five", he lifted his hand for the boy to hit with his palm, in which he did. You could see how proud he was of himself for not missing the palm that time.

"Now who in this picture is daddy?", again J.J. quickly pointed with his chubby finger to John.

"Yes! Keep it up and you'll be smarter than your parents combined. Okay, J.J., this is the million dollar question, how much do you love them?", his voice sounded curious through the video.

J.J. outstretch his arms as much his small body could, on either side. He couldn't stop the big wide grin that followed, and thank god he didn't.

"Yes!! Later on I'll teach you how to say 'I love you', k?" J.J. nodded, his arms fell on either side of his high chair and continued to eat his cheerios.

"You really love those, don't you? I wonder what would happen if I...", Seb outstretch his hand and tried to reach for a cheerio, he stop when J.J. started yelling at him, well more like babbling at him very loudly. His face started getting red and that's when Seb knew what he was saying.

"Okay, okay, no need for vulgar language young man", but J.J.'s ranting carried on. 

He stopped the video. He replayed it and couldn't wipe the smiled off his face. His face was started to feel the pain from holding the grin for so long, but he didn't care. Times like these (happy times) were rare, where he truly is happy with himself. 

After all these years, the charming boy sitting next to him, who is still currently eating his cheerios (damn that boy really likes cheerios), is the only person who has made him feel this way. That there is a life outside of depression.

But...but sometimes it not like that, sometimes he stares at the innocent boy in front of him and he feels... _nothing._

But there are times where he feels... _everything,_ everything a parent would feel for their child.

Protective.

Love.

Etc., damn even etc. doesn't make up for the many feeling he sometimes feels for the boy.

He just can't seem to feel like that all the time,  _fuck..._ he just can't, he tries, he tries so hard. But nothing. 

Even the most happiest, innocent people in the world can't cheer him up, than what can?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all see any mistakes throughout the story please tell me so i can fix them, it would really help me tons. 
> 
> Except for my lovely co author (you know who you are), you don't correct me. You would only take pleasure out of it.


	9. Family or Lies?

**June, 2015**

"Hello, hello, hello, we're back", Jim enthusiastic voice was heard throughout the condo.

"Jim, it's one in the morning", John's voice came from outside.

"Oh yeah", Jim giggled and turned to John, "which means I can do this", as soon as John let go of their luggage, Jim attacked him like a wild beast. He pushed him up against the wall, raising his arms above his head, his dark brown eyes dazing in his blue eyes.

"Well hello there", John commented cheekily.

"Hello yourself, handsome", Jim admirably told John but not before he leaned in for a wet sloppy kiss.

"Already this horny, Jesus, we haven't even made it to the kitchen", John pulled away several times before Jim got the hint that John wasn't in the mood.

"Come on just a quickie", James pouted, releasing his arms.

"No... I'm tired, and you should be too", he explained, he stopped and thought about the luggage.

 _If I take them to the room I wont have to do it tomorrow morning but I am really tired. Oh well guess I'_ _ll just have to complain to myself tomorrow morning._

They both got to their bed and didn't even bother getting out of their clothes. They curled around each other and held on tight as if their life's dependent on it.

Several hours later, they woke up to the sound of a screaming child. Their eyes bolted opened, John then felt little tiny hands touch his cheek. He turned around to see his son, Jacques.

The boy wasn't screaming, well he was but it was more of a excited scream. Jim noticed him as well, they both almost at the same time tried to pick him up.

"Jean!", "Jacques!", John and Jim screamed at the same time.

"You know you can just call him JJ, it be a lot easier on the kid", Sebastian stood by the door, shirtless and with his toothbrush on his mouth.

The gentlemen were to busy cooing at their son to notice the man at their door, Sebby didn't even care because he liked the view of a family being a family.

"How's my little man, huh, have you been behaving for Uncle Seb?", Jim took him from John's arms, lifted him up and blew raspberries on his stomach. Making JJ bursted in wet giggles.

All three men watch the boy laugh hysterically, Seb took a quick pic of them three. John and James were looking up at JJ with such love, while JJ was sparkling red from his face from all the laughter.  

He looked at the picture and shrugged at it, thinking to himself ' _I should be a photographer'._

Seb returned back to sink and spit out the toothpaste, he didn't even bother check up on the three of them. Just headed straight to the kitchen to make all of them breakfast. He made Jim and John chocolate chip pancakes; coffee, and prepared a bottle for JJ. He chose an apple for his breakfast, he didn't wait for the happy family to come have breakfast.

He stepped outside the front porch, the sun was already blazing hot, stinging against his skim. Thankfully he was wearing only his basketball shorts, he took the first bite out of his apple and shewed slowly, savoring the juice. He sat on the steps, sort of regretting his decision as the cement was also extremely hot.

He felt a presence next to him, he turned and saw, Evan. He was Scottish, he had this fiery red hair with chocolate brown eyes. No older than thirty years old, he was already dress in his black suit with an earpiece. The greatest thing about Evan was that he always had this wacky smile on his face, too big to say that he was a train assassin.  

"Finally, you get to rest, right?", he joked as he whipped sweat off his forehead.

"Well I would say I take I'd take care the little monsters every day but he is a joy to have around", he took another bite off his apple, bigger than the last one.

"True, that kids giggles never fail to light up the room, specially when he's with you", Evan pointed out.

Seb looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

Now it was evans turn to look at him curiously, "Come on, Seb, everyone can see how you look at that kid, what shocks everyone the most is that the kid ain't even a year old and he already loves you. Jesus, the kid might think you are his father. You alright, mate?", Evan shook Seb a bit.

Sebastian was starting to seem off as a bit pale, he felt himself shiver which isn't a good sign in ninety degrees weather.

"You don't think I show too much affection to a kid? I mean he ain't even mine"

"Nah man, I think what you are doing is amazing, loving your own kid in one thing but when you love someone elses kid that says something about a person. So yeah, show the kid some love because you never know one day you might be all the kid has in the end. So he, by that time, already knows that you love him tremendously as if you were his father." He stood up from the concrete floor, clean off the dirt from his trousers from his rear, gave a pat on Seb's shoulder.

"Wait, so...you think I'm doing okay at this", he sounded doubtful of himself.

"You're doing than amazing with that kid, keep up the good work and maybe the boss will hire you as the nanny", he joked giving out a wet laugh.

Sebastian mockingly laughed back, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, jokes on you cause I would actually wouldn't mind being a nanny."

"'Sebastian Moran, the babysitter', catchy", he snorted and started walking away.

"Hey, Evan", Deb called out, Evan turned to him, "stick it up your ass", he flipped him off.

"With pleasure", he winked and smoothly walked off the porch.

Seb was now left alone, with only his thoughts to keep him company. He finished his apple and headed back inside the condo. Jim, John and JJ were all sitting down around the kitchen table eating their breakfast.

"Good morning, Seb, before anything else let me tell you how fantastic this pancakes are", John greeted him with his usual bright attitude.

"Thank you as usual, John", he threw away the apple and sat down next to Jim, "So how was wedding planning?", he offered to start a conversation.

"Awful", "Good", John and Jim responded at the same time. They looked up at each other and sighed.

"James it did not go good"

"Well it didn't go awful"

"This is gonna be fun to hear", Seb's smart mouthed, earning him a look from both men.

"Anyway, we got everything set up, the date, the chapel, the banquet hall, mostly everything that is necessary is already checked off the list", Jim answered as he prepared a plate for Seb and placed it in front of him.

"Oh no thank you, boss,I already had breakfast", he pushed the plate away.

"Yeah what you call breakfast the rest of the world call it a snack, now eat your breakfast", Jim pushed the plate back towards Seb, he served him syrup as well.

John looked in between the men and lightly chuckled, and continued to eat his pancakes.

**The Next Day...**

"Gentlemen, please, I'm fine", Sebastian rolled his eyes for the hundredth time.

"If you are 'fine', then how come you are still taking medicine? Are you addicted to them?", John crossed his arms, looking at Sebastian as if he were in trouble.

"No I'm not addicted to them-", Seb started.

"Then why are you still taking them? You are 'fine' as you say, then why are you still drowning yourself in pills, Sebby?", Jim nearly shouted in frustration.

Seb dropped his head into his hands, inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself, "Look I understand that you are concerned but-", he stopped to pick up his head, "but how is this any of your business? It's  _my_ mental health, I get to choose what is best for me, not the doctors, not a therapist, not you."

Jim seemed like he wanted to explode, never has Seb spoken to him like that, never. It was good that John spoke first.

"Yes you are right, it is  _your_ mental health, but it has became our problem because you are family. And in a family we share each others problems no matter how big or small, okay. We aren't trying to invade your privacy or anything like that, we just want to desperately help you", John spoke up with full honesty.

Seb was starting to feel his eyes burn and lump rested on his throat. "Alright", his voice broke.

* * *

**July, 2015**

"James, please stop and get serious for twenty minutes. We need to start thinking about who we are inviting." 

John has been trying to get Jim's attention for the last half hour. Apparently he can't be bothered, which is utter bullshit for John.

"Im honestly at the verge of dragging your ass out of this bed", John said threateningly.

"If you do make sure you squeeze my ass firm just how I like it", Jim's head rose from the pillows looking at John hungrily as he winked at him, but then his head fell back.

John scoffed at the remark, "Alright your highness, I'll make sure your ass gets the best treatment. But first you need to help me with the invitation", John waited for his fiance to say something, obviously the big baby didn't. "Baby please, I'm losing my mind  the wedding, please James", John pleaded.

Jim sighed heavily, he rolled his eyes even though his eyes were closed. He lifted his head, then his whole body, sitting on the edge of the bed were he found Johnny standing close by.

He reached to Johnny with his outstretch hand, his head hanging low and his eyes closed. He left Johnny's hand and tugged it hard, pulling closer and now he was standing in between Jim's legs.

He caught John off guard and took advantage as he wrapped his arms around John's torso. He put his face in between John's pecks, he then put his hands under John's t-shirt and removed it.

"James!", John shouted as his t-shirt came off over his head.

"Shh Johnny, I'll make you feel better, just lay down with me", Jim's voice was rusty and tired.

"Baby, no, I'll feel better when we get this done", John lightly pushed him away.

Jim finally opened his and saw how tired his Johnny really was. The dark circles under his eyes were noticeable. "Oh, dear", he whispered, he caressed John's cheeks.

"Okay", he sighed in defeat, "I'll help you"

John beamed, "Funny how I always win at begging"

Jim snorted throwing his head back in laughter. "That's only because I can't say no to those blue eyes".

John laughed, "Okay, scoot over we have names to write down".

They both sat on the bed, John gave Jim a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Okay what's going to happen is that you and I will write down the names of the people we would like to invite. Simply as that, okay, so don't complicate it", John looked at him sternly.

"Yes, sir", Jim mocked.

John ignored the comment and started writing down names.

Mum, Henry(stepdad), Harry, Grandma, Granddad, Uncle Michael, Aunt Sylvia, cousin Stephen plus the wife and four daughters, etc. 

John carried on with several more family members then carried on with friends.

Mike Stamford, Mrs Hudson, James Sholto, Mycroft?????, Greg Lestrade????, Molly Hooper.

John wrote five co-workers from his previous job, then five old army buddies and three childhood friends he still kept in contact with.

Then he wrote his name, Sherlock.

He put at a huge question mark next to his name. 

Should he be invited? He hates John, he literally wants Jim dead, but...he still means so much to John.

He turned to Jim who was in deep thought. The only names that appeared on  the paper were:

Mum, Vicky, Uncle Patrick, Aunt Louisa, cousin samantha plus boyfriend and small child.

And that was about it. It made John frown, surely there had to be more people.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that it?", he pointed at his list.

"Well for family and close friends, yeah that's about it", he looked down at the paper and nodded.

"Come on, I'm sure you have more friends and family than that", John scooted closer to Jim.

"Well yeah I do have a huge family but most of them hate what I do for living or the fact that I am too gay for their liking", Jim sighed and tapped the pen against the paper.

John felt anger rise from the pit of his stomach, it was unfair that John was raised with supportive parents, while Jim always got bullied for being gay. He would hear stories about his school experiences, they were never happy. He and his sister, Michelle, were close at one point in their lives. But when she found out Jim was gay, she turned her back to Jim, breaking him. Never in a million years would James thought his sister would hate him for being gay, but she was. It broke John's heart.

James always blames Ireland for being a Roman Catholic strict country. Saying that they brainwashed everyone, turning them into homophobes.

John didn't think like that, mostly because the UK isn't strick in Roman Catholicism. He and his family always went to church and they were told the same about homosexuals yet his parents still loved Harry and John.

"What about friends?", John thought.

James scoffed, "Unless you want the wedding to be full of mobsters, cartel members, terrorist, drug dealers, corrupt world leaders, be my guest", he shrugged as he took a peak at John's paper.

John was sure if he wanted so many criminals at the wedding but they were Jim's friends, he couldn't control who he made friends with.

"Alright I guess we could invite them, it's your wedding as well"

"So you're gonna invite Sherlock?", Jim asked harshly, he spat when he said his name.

John's little smile fell immediately, he knew it was a stupid idea, but this was Sherlock. He owed the man his life, he broke the man's heart but then again Sherlock broke him after fall and it was Jim who gathered the pieces and put him back together. 

He continued to stay silent, bringing his knees closer to his chest.

"James-"

"I don't understand why you would want that son of a bitch at OUR wedding. Would you invite me if you and Sherlock were getting married?", James stood up front the bed at rested his hands at his hips.

John shook his head 'no'.

"Exactly, then why would you invite him, a man that wants me dead", his voice showed just how furious he was.

"James please understand-", John's desperate voice didn't reach Jim.

"Shut up, John, just shut up", Jim stormed out of their room, slamming the door shut.

John sighed, throwing his head back against the head board.

**September, 2015**

John completely dropped the subject and made up his mind.

Sherlock will be invited to their wedding, wether Jim likes it or not. 

He definitely doesn't like it.

Besides John and Jim have been preparing for everything else.

John had been trying to put his ten-month old son to sleep, he already fed him, burp him and now he needs his nap. He walked around the living room, singing 'once upon a december', that song always did the charm. He had to sing the song at least three times, but he finally fell asleep.

He laid him down in his own nursery, walked back to the living room and laid down on the couch.

Then he heard a knock coming from the door, then one of Moriarty's men came in carrying a package.

"Hello, Evan, what's that you are carrying?", John asked curiously, not yet getting off the couch.

Evan laid the package on their kitchen table. "Sir, this package came in addressed to you from a Sherlock Holmes".

At the hearing of the name John sprinted off the couch and stood next to Evan. 

"Sir, we don't advice you open the package, it could be tracking device for all we know. You should wait for the boss to arrive", Evan soothingly explained, staring at the unopened package.

"Yeah, yeah of course, I'll call James immediately", John mumbled out to Evan just to get rid of him.

Evan trusted him and walked away. John made sure evan was completely gone as he attacked the box, opening it.

All John found inside was five folders, all stacked with layers of papers. He picked up the first folder, the first thing he saw was the names:

James Kiernan Moriarty

Sebastian Cassian Moran

John was starting to feel uncertain if he sould keep on going, but curiosity is a bitch. He continued reading...the more he read the more angry he felt.

All those lies.

Dammit james.

The first folder was just basically a biography of those morons. From their birth, to their childhood, to adulthood. All their grades, test scores, notes from teachers, everything you could possibly imagine was in there.

He finished the first folder, he put it at side to take a look at the second folder. In front the folder there were thick bold letter, well a date.

**May 26, 2005**

_Why does that date sound so familiar? I know something tragic happened, but what?_

Inside the folder it explained how James and Sebastian were involved in the 2005 Switzerland all-girls private school bombing. 

No.

_James, please, please, no._

 

Then he read in black bold letter:

**James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran were previously seen at the crime scene weeks before the attack. They had four of their men in the inside and planted the bombs in two girls restrooms and the other in a classroom. The death toll is approximately 57, with 14 being teachers and staff, the rest being 43 girls. We do not know what was their motive, chances of them being alone in this are split even. Prime Minister, we must act together to catch them, i do not wish to tell the swiss people it was a gas leek. The families demand answers.**

**Sincerely,**

**President Samuel Schmid**

John couldn't carry on anymore, he closed the folder. He pushed it away from him looking at it as if it were venom.

He felt tears prickle on the side of his eyes, he let them drop and soon more started dripping out. John knew he should ask Jim first but could he trust him, could he forgive him for killing 43 young innocent girls.

No, not even if his life depended on it.

Why? Why would he do this? He had to have a good motive or...or the wedding would be off.

John by this time forgot who had sent the package in the first place as his mind raced and battled with itself.

Jim soon came rushing through the door, "John, John, don't open the package!", he screamed as ran to the kitchen.

He had almost fallen as he was surprised to see his at the kitchen table. But his face turned white completely when he saw the opened package and tow folders scattered out.

"John, please", his voice was clam but terrified, he started walking slowly towards Johnny as his back faced him. 

He put a hand on his shoulder, but quickly removed it when John thrusted his chair back hitting Jim's legs and lower stomach.

Jim quietly winced and removed the chair to the side. John's back was visibly straighter as if he was trying to hold back something.

"Johnny", Jim reached for John's elblw and quickly regret it as John turned around and wrapped his around Jim's and pushed his viciously against the wall.

"John, baby, please", Jim broke when he saw John red gleaming eyes, tears were still falling.

"Don't you dare 'baby' me, YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU PROMISED NO MORE LIES", John's angry sorrowful voice was heard, leaving James stunned.

"God damn you, James, you piece of shit", John growled at Jim's face, as he was finishing his sentence he slammed Jim against the wall again.

Moriarty groaned in pain, "John, let me explain-"

"Explain what? More lies?", John cried as he let hjm go.

Jim shook his head, "No baby, you have to understand that I have to lie sometimes to protect you-", Jim said calmly.

"Protect me from what? From the truth? Or maybe from the real you, from what you really are?", John finished his voice was it slowly descending sounding more crush as if his tears weren't enough.

James was know hurting, he coudn't mean that, not his Johnny.

"And what is it that I really am?", Jim asked his own tears spilling but quickly whipping them off.

John swallowed, "You are a soulless son of a bitch, you are so heartless that you would kill 43 innocent little girls, James. How could you do that?".

James slung his head down in shame, he deserves this. 

"The James Moriarty that I know wouldn't do that for 'fun', no he would have a motive and a very damn good one", John sodded.

Jim nodded rapidly that his head saw the room spinning. "Yes I do, I mean I did. Please, lets sit down and let me explain", Jim pleaded.

John nodded and lead them to living room. He sat on one end and Jim looked hesitant on either sitting next to John or sitting on the other end of the end. He took a chance and sat next to John.

"I owed this man , Vladimir Vonich, a favor because he took multiple bullets for me. So a year later he contact me and told me to 'scare' one of his client that that wasn't meeting ends due. So he told me to plant three bombs inside the woman's work place which so happen to be a school. I didn't know the bombs where so powerful until after I heard on the news. Johnny you have to believe me when I say that I felt such pain in me when I realized it was a school. I didn't want to kill children, johnny, I didn't want to do it but I had to do it. Or he would've killed me".

There was cold silence coming from John, his breathing was coming uneven.

John slumped back to the couch with his eyes closed.

"Johnny, talk to me", Jim reached to caressed his cheeks, it'd seem to calm John a bit.

"I think what you did is he most unforgiving thing you have ever done. Listen to me James and listen carefully", John rose meeting his eyes, his own tears were gone now is all anger.

"What you've done in unspeakable and I hate you for it", John growled at his face and stood up fast but not before Jim could catch his arm.

"John!", his voice rose.

John turned around and with all his strength slapped Jim across his face leaving even himself stunned. 

"What is going on here!?", Sebastian showed up from nowhere and stood in between them.

Jim had let go of John's arms and held his face. More tears started to fall from the edge of his eyes from all the force John had put.

"I'm sorry James, I really am but I cannot even look at you right now. I'm taking JJ with me back to England for a while, I'll come back when I have calmed myself down".

"Whoa, whoa,John what are you talking about? You cant take JJ with you just like that", Sebastian concerned voice reached John and made him feel even angrier.

"Don't you dare take his side because I'm not so happy with you either", John spat and walked back to JJ's room.

He was wide awake, he was standing up supporting himself up by the crib. 

He stayed surprisingly quiet throughout everything.

"Hey there baby boy", he picked up JJ from his crib and held him agaisnt his hip.

John packed a few clothes for himself and JJ putting them in the same luggage since there wasn't that many things. He also packed bottles and baby food for the trip. Everything that was essential was back in London, their old house was still under their name.

As he headed out, he could see james sitting in the couch weeping and sebastian next to comforting him.

Neither of them tried to stop him which was a blessing.

He held his baby close, right now he was the only reason why he hasn't broke down in tears.

**August, 2015, a month earlier**

"Mr. Moriarty, thank you for coming and I see u brought a guest", he smiled a genuine smile when he saw the little boy.

"Yes, I apologize for John but is working and Moran was sleeping", Jim sighed and sat his son on his lap and he took a seat.

They are currently at a cafe, Mycroft had gotten in contact a week ago saying that it was urgent they met. So here they are now having coffee with nine month old kid.

"What is it that is so urgent that you would risk your career for?", Jim asked as his son decided to suck on his waistcoat.

Mycroft chuckled at seeing the young boy.

"My brother has seen to have stolen something very valuable from the british government. And he is about to use it against you", Mycroft explained.

"What did he steal Mycroft?", Jim sounded more curious.

"Documents from the Switzerland bombings"

James stood still, his blood went cold.

"So you think he will try to make contact?", James asked getting worried.

"Yes most definitely...I'm sorry", Mycroft had sympathy in his voice.

He shook his head and looked down at his son who was playing with the utensils.

"Mycroft I want you to meet, Jean-Jacques or JJ as we call him", Moriarty stood up and placed his son in Mycroft's arms.

Mycroft sat there stunned when the child was placed in his lap, the boy stared at him almost as if he was studying him. He must of like what he saw because he reached for Mycroft's cheek and laughed. And with full honesty it made Mycroft purely smile.

"My son owes you his life, if you had said something to your pals down at MI6, my son wouldn't be alive. Mr. Holmes you have nothing to be sorry for. I tell you", he scoffs as he take a seat next to him, "good people keep surprising me, instead of turning me in here we are having coffee", he laughed.

"Yes, even I shock myself at times, but your son does not owe me his life", he turned to the boy whose hand was still in his cheek.

"If you say so. And don't worry about Sherlock, how much damage can one man make?", he laughed.

Mycroft followed along.

"I-well we, John and I want to invite you to our wedding. Its another way of us saying thank you for everything you risked and done for ", James took out the envelope from his coat and handed it over to him.

Mycroft looked at him puzzling, "You are giving a man, who at one point wanted you in imprisoned, a wedding invitation. Your wedding?", he picked the invitation, it was very elegant.

"Yes, we trust you, well John trusts you I just believe him", he shrugged.

"Then yes I would be more than happy to attend your wedding", he nodded.

"Well then its settled"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Wedding

Jim's POV

**October 2, 2015**

It has been almost an entire month and John hasn't shown up yet. The wedding is in two weeks, all I have gotten from his is phone calls. All coming from me, John would sometimes refuse to pick up at times.

I know where he is but i don't want to anger him even more by showing up at our old house. He's pissed as we speak, more than pissed I would imagine and I don't blame him.

I'm pissed at myself too.

I can't really do anything about it but what I can do is drink for now. Sebby has been going back and forth from the store to pick up more tequila and my favorite scotch. Sebby, dear old Sebby. He has been so good to me, so patient, so honest, damn even helpful. For the last month he has been preparing the last part of the wedding, he sent off all the wedding invitations. 

To be honest it was sad watching them being sent off, because they were probably just wasting everyone's time and money. Why invite so many people to a wedding when the marriage probably wont last a year. But then again Johnny only comes back because of JJ. Since the minute my boy was coming John must of thought they were stuck forever. 

I don't want Johnny to think like that, he isn't stuck with me forever, not unless he wants to be. I love him so much that it hurts to be alone.

I miss them. I miss John's smile, JJ's wild giggles. I miss them.

I took another huge gulp of tequila, letting it burn my throat. "Jesus, what do they put in this stuff?", I glance back at my empty glass and felt sorrow when I saw I was out of tequila.

"Seeeeeeeebbbbbbbbbyyyyyyy!", I sobbed and squirmed in my chair like the baby I am.

Sebby, being like a trusty side kick he is, came to my rescue and stood next to me, waiting.

"Yes, boss", he answered with a sigh.

"Can you-", I stopped when I felt something come up my throat, but I ignored it as I swallowed it, "can you be a dear and go fetch me more tequila", I looked up and gave him my best puppy eyes and my charming smile.

"Boss, we are all out of tequila", he gave me a disapproving look and but his hands on his waist.

"Well then I guess you'll have to buy more", I giggled.

Seb rolled his eyes and did as he was told. 

Leaving me with my thoughts, that's never safe. But nevermind that, what are the symptoms if you feel lile vomiting, again?

I felt something come up my throat, I gagged clasping my hand to my mouth and ran to the bathroom.

As soon as I lifted the toilet seat I let out a huge bile of- of, fuck what am I even vomiting I haven't ate since last night.

All that was coming up was mostly fluids. I heard someone come in through the door, this must be Sebby's new record.

"I'm in hear, Seb", I muffled, letting my head drop on the edge of the toilet.

I hear movement but don't bother to look up.

"Oh, James", I hear seb mumbled.

Which seem odd since Seb never in his life has called me James.

"Since when do you call me, James?", I asked grumpily.

I didn't hear a response, I only lt him getting closer to me until finally he knelt down and caressed my cheek.

Panic.

Sirens in my head were going off. 

"Whoa, whoa, Seb I know I'm wasted but I'm not drunk enough to cheat on my Johnny", I gently removed his hand and pat it.

Then I heard him speak, "Well then I know never to accuse you of cheating", he giggled.

That voice. I know that voice. I rose my head a little bit to quick because I made myself dizzy.

"Johnny?", I asked hesitantly. I reached out to touch his face but this figure, that I still couldn't mask out, stopped me by grabbing my hand and gently kissed my palm.

"The one and only", I heard the figure speak.

My heart started beating twice as fast and I jolted up attacking him with a bear hug. The best part was that Johnny hugged me back, he held me real tight.

"Johnny, Johnny, oh fuck, I really fucked up this time. I know that but please just give me one more chance, please. I realize that you must be angry with me but I swear on my sister's grave, no more lies, I swear". I don't know when it was when I started crying. I just I knew I was when Johnny was trying to calm me down, removing the tears from my cheeks and moving his hands up and down from my sides.

"I'm not mad anymore, I swear but I do agree that you fucked up majorly this time...and I forgive you. I should be the one saying sorry to you, the worst thing that I could have done to you is leave and that is exactly what I did-" 

"No you have every right to leave, I would never hold you back against your will. I understand why you did it and you don't have to apologize for anything because I'm the one who fucked up-"

"Yes, I agree but I shouldn't have taken JJ from you, that was just cruel of me", John whispered the last words and dropped his head, "James, just promise me, no more lies, please I can't do it anymore with so many lies", his voice sounded not so far from breaking.

I shook my head and grabbed his head with my hands, "I vow no more lies, I promise", I sobbed.

At the same time we both leaned toward a kiss, John wasn't attacking me like I was, his was more soothing and passionate. I was more like a horny teenager yet it didn't matter because I have him back in my arms.

* * *

Third Point of View

**October 17, 2015**

 Everything was set, almost all the guest have arrived, decorations are perfect, all that was left is for the grooms to show up.

The cathedral was all set with burgundy and navy decorations. As the guest entered the church their mouths dropped one by one, if the guest were all amazed at the church you now you are doing something right. 

Sebastian, Jim's best man and Mason, John's best man, are wearing their black three piece suit with a burgundy tie and waistcoat. Their black shoes were polished, with their hair slicked back.

Victoria, Jim's maid of honor and Harry, John's maid of honor, are wearing their v-neck burgundy dress with floral designs on the long sleeves. Their dress match with black high heels, their hair was pick in a bun with dutch braids on either side.

The flower girl, John's eight year-old nice, Mara, she is wearing a long navy blue dress with white flats. Her blonde hair was styled in curls with a white flower crown on her head. 

The ring bear, JJ, is wearing a white button up shirt with kaki short and brown leather Sperry shoes. With Jim's touch they added navy suspenders and a burgundy bowtie.

The guest one by one took their seats but because James had invited so many people not all of them fit in his side so they had so squish in on John's side.

The doors opened and all guest stood.

**Back at Sherlock's flat**

Sherlock POV

Today is the day isn't it, the big day,  _their_ big day.

It could've been our big day, but it just isn't going to be, not anymore. They are going to get married even after all I've found on Moriarty dump it in front of John and still the man is in love.

I leave for two years and come back to  _this._

Unbelievable.

I risk my life, I faked my death for John and this is what I get in return.

And for John to have a sexual relationship with the man that started it all- it's not how it should've happened.

"Sherlock, dear, please come to the wedding with me", Mrs. Hudson's sweet voice came to the living room.

"No, Mrs. Hudson, for the sixth time today, I will not attend the wedding with you", Sherlock shook his head and scratched the back of his head.

She sighed seeing the sight of Sherlock, the closest person, apart from John, that she considers a son. It pains her to see him like this and Sherlock strongly knows that.

"Darling? May I?", she gestured to John's old chair.

I shrugged, what was the point of even making a face anymore.

She sat there waiting for Sherlock to say something, but he never did, she sighed again, and spoke.

"Look, Sherlock, I know this hurts, seeing the man you love marry someone else. You have to realize that he is happy and is about to settle down with someone who makes him happy"-

"I could've made him happy", I interrupted her coldly, not seeing the meaning to the conversation.

"But not the way James makes him happy. You can never compete with him because John loves him, truly loves him. And if you really love him, Sherlock, you will let him go and let him be happy. Stop this tantrum of yours, it doesn't suit you, you're better than this, stronger than this. You know that."

I let her finish, words, they are just simply words, what can words do, nothing, absolutely nothing. So why should I listen to them.

"Mrs. Hudson, you seem to misunderstand what the situation is all about. It's not about some silly childish tantrum, no, this is about getting,  _the_ only person in this world who ever understood me, back. There will never be another John Watson, don't you see, I need him."

Mrs. Hudson dropped her head and shook it, "No, Sherlock, no. That is not how things work in this world. There will never just be  _one_ person in the world who can make you happy. People come and go, not everyone is meant to stay, dear, John was not meant to stay. There will come a day were you will meet your future everything. But John, John was not meant to be, please understand", Mrs. Hudson pleaded with her tone and eyes.

Everything was slowly making sense.

"So you are saying that John wasn't meant to be mine, that someone else will come?", it was suppose to be a question but I wasn't fully understanding.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say. So what do you say?", her glorious smiled outshined the sun.

I gave her a puzzled look, "About what?"

She stood, still wearing her gifted smile, "Will you, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, accompanied me to the wedding?"

I looked up looking directly to her, she had done so much for me during the years. I couldn't help but feel more like myself after the little pep talk.

With a shy smirk I responded, "Yes, of course I will"

"Excellent, for a moment there I thought I had to bribe you with cake", she said as she walked of my flat.

I chuckled.

Maybe she was right, I am acting like a child throwing a tantrum. I still love him but as humanity says, they're more fish in the sea.

**At the church**

Me and Mrs. Hudson arrived soon to the church and I must say the decorations are outstanding.

We took our seats on John's side, I couldn't help but notice John's family and Jim's family. Major difference, obviously John's family would be more accepting than Jim's family. 

"Sherlock, stop deducing", Mrs.Hudson slapped my knee.

"I'm just passing the time"

"Oh, stop it", she chuckled.

I definitely did not stop and continued with my mental exercises. More and more criminals started to appear and sat on Moriarty's side. Not all fit on his side so they started coming to John's side.

"Lestrade would have raise that would last him a lifetime if I called him at this very second", I pointed out as I saw cartel leaders, murders, drug leaders, criminal masterminds, taking their seats.

"What a shame you don't have your phone with you", she smiled.

"You do know I can just grabbed the phone from your hands", I said in a matter of-a-fact tone.

"Oh I know but I also know you wouldn't attack an old dear lady in front of everyone"

"I would never attack you for a phone", I was stunned that she even thought that.

"That's not what the police report will say", she looked back at me with a devilish look on her face.

It took me seconds to understand the joked she make, "Why aren't you my mother?", I pondered to her.

"I ask myself that question too sometimes. Come here?", she grabbed my suit coat and pulled me for a kiss on the cheek.

I groaned, "Must all females do that?"

"Yes", she pulled back and padded my knee.

The doors suddenly opened and all of us rose to our feet. The first pair of maid of honor and best man entered. Sebastian Moran made his way in with an unknown woman. Then the second pair entered arm-in-arm, Harry and some strange man.

They took their places at the alter, Moran and I meet eyes. They were pierced at my direction, to be truthful I didn't come to fight, I just nodded and he did so back. Well at least it's going better than I pictured.

The flower girl followed she looked beautiful and most definitely is the daughter of John's maid of honor, Harry.

The ring bear followed.

"Oh my god", Mrs. Hudson gasped grabbing a tissue from her purse.

"What is it?"

She sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes, "That's their baby, John and Jim's baby"

"John told me, he said that he would be carried by his stepfather"

The young boy is being carried by a old man, John's stepfather. I never got to meet John's family, not even Harry. A pang of pain filled my chest but I decided to ignore it.

The child was a joy to look at, since the minute he entered the church, he could not stop laughing nor smiling. His white blonde hair made his dark brown eyes stand out. He has two bottom front teeth, they looked strong, for his age I could sense he is already smarter than his regular age group.

He is carrying the rings in each hand, he handed them to the best men. He took a seat on his grandfather's lap as he took a seat on John's side.

John then entered with his mother arm-in-arm, I gulp deeply, I looked everywhere but at John, I couldn't look at him.

I felt Mrs. Hudson's hand grip mine tightly. "You're being brave for just coming here", she whispered.

"If only I could say the same"

Thankfully John didn't see me in the crowd, most likely because I keep my head down.

I couldn't look up when Moriarty's turn came, all I will say is I can now see where Moriarty gets his charm. He carries the same gleam as his mother.

I kept my head down throughout the ceremony. I held my tongue when the officiant said 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'.

Mrs. Hudson's hand visibly tighten, I scoffed, but I acted like a grown man and I bit my tongue.

I held my peace, for John's sake.

* * *

**Third POV, at Banquet**

All the guest have arrived waiting for the two grooms to enter through the doors.

John and James Moriarty entered through the doors arm-in-arm.

The guest erupted with cheers and all rose from their chairs, clapping, wooing, whistling at them. Both gentlemen couldn't help but to laugh as they made it to their table in which both maids of honors and best men already seated down. Sebastian carried JJ on his lap, the boy was currently banging the fork and spoon on the silver plate.

John and Jim finally sat down and the party began.


	11. Wedding: All Is Well

John took one glance at his view, he breathed, and exhaled with a huge smile on his face. He felt a hand grip his knee, he looked up and saw Jim with slightly worried face but kept his smile.

"You okay?", he tighten his grip.

"Never been better", he grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.

He let go of his hand and started looking for the last person he thought would show up, Sherlock. John saw him in the ceremony, he couldn't miss the dark locks, they were easy to spot. James gave him a nasty glance when he spotted him as well.

Mrs. Hudson must of convinced him to come, no way he would've come by his own will. He looked like a complete mess, the dark circles under his eyes told him everything he needed to know, he just prays he hasn't gone back to drugs. Who was he kidding of course Sherlock was back on drugs, Sherlock was never off of drugs to begin with.

He scanned the room, he was nowhere to be seen, Mrs. Hudson was cheerfully talking with James' mother. Their laughter was music, their happiness was everything, as things should be. There seemed to am empty chair next to her, so maybe Sherlock was coming. 

"I didn't see him come in, only Mrs. Hudson", James whispered into my ear.

John nodded turning my head to the other side, _I was looking for my ex in my wedding day while in seating next to my husband and child, what's wrong with me?_

His hand returned to my leg and he tighten his grip, making me wince, "Please, James, not here, not now".

He scoffed, "I'm not the one looking for my ex-boyfriend at our wedding, am I", he smiled coldly.

"Sorry"

"No, no, Johnny boy, I know you miss him and you wished he'd stayed for a while but at least he came to the ceremony"

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't mean I should be looking for him, I just...I just wanted to speak to him to make things right with him. We didn't exactly agree with each other last time all three of us were in the same room", John explained.

"Yeah, I know you just want to make things right with him, but you can't force Sherlock Holmes to do anything unless you're Mrs. Hudson, then you can force that man to do the impossible", he laughed, with his gripped on John's knee softening. John chuckled, that was true.

The dj interrupted their conversation, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, can I please have your attention. May I please invite the grooms mothers to the dancefloor"

John and Jim's mothers both rose from their tables and joined their sons. John and his mom went first.

John's mother choose the song, 'It's a Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong. Her and John's father danced that song in their wedding day.

"Oh my Johnny", she whimpered in John's ear, as she gently wiped a tear from her eye careful not to mess up her makeup.

"Don't cry mom", John smiled, kissing her forehead, resting his cheeks on her forehead.

"My baby just got married of course I'm going to cry", she laughed.

"Yes, I know"

He then heard his mother say, "Your father is probably crying as well", she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Dad was always the emotional one in the family", he laughed trying to cheer up the mood.

He gave a twirl and the song ended, his mother gave her one last kiss in the cheek.

Now it was Jim and his mother. They will be dancing to 'Beautiful Boy' by Celine Dion.

They both followed the slow tempo, he gave her a twirl and pulled her close wrapping his arm protectively around her.

She too was crying.

"So how's dad?", he asked.

"Oh you know, still haven't dump his sorry ass", she sniffled but kept her voice cheerful.

"Well you know it's true love when you hate to love him"

"I love him because he treats me right and gave me everything I could ever wish for but I hate him for neglecting you", she explained as she caressed his cheek.

"Oh mom, you know I don't care if he even likes me, I could care less, always have, always will", he twirled her again.

"I know darling, I know. I wish I could change everything but I can't"

Jim kissed her cheek, "Love you too, mom"

The song ended.

"Now for the grooms dance", the dj announced.

The crowd started clapping and cheering as John and James took their stance in the dancefloor.

The song started to play, John beamed looking right directly at Jim. James pulled him closer wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I had a feeling it was going to be this song", John wrapped his arms around Jim's waist.

"Thank god you remember"

"How can I forget?", he kissed his forehead and let the tempo take them as it did the first time.

* * *

  _"Join me Johnny", Jim stuck out his hand out for John to take._

_"Why should I?", John said cockily._

_"Because I'm a good dancer and we haven't dance together"_

_John shrugged, "Good point", he took his hand and James lead him to the dancefloor._

_The band played 'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You' by Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons._

_"What a perfect first song, don't you think, Johnny boy?", Jim asked as he licked his lips eyeing John's lips._

_"It's not bad", John turned red as he saw Jim's intentions._

_"I think it's perfect"_

_The tempo would turn from slow to rapid and John could now say, it's a perfect first song._

_James leaned to kiss his lips and John savored it, deepened it._

_They pulled apart with wide smile on their faces._

_They continued dancing, and John couldn't help to notice that everyone was looking at them._

_"James? Everyone is looking at us", he hid himself in Jim's neck._

_"So? Let them look. Let them see what they don't have", he kissed his forehead._

_"And what's that?", John laughed._

_And for this James needed John's full attention._

_"They don't have a John"_

_"A John?", he asked bewilder._

_"You know someone who will always love you no matter how maybe wrongs you do in life. Even if you do more wrongs than right. So yeah, they don't have a John"_

_John looked at him with full admiration, "Well look at you, James Moriarty, big time criminal, being all soft"_

_"Shut up", he snorted._

* * *

Their arms were in the same position as they were the first time they dance the song. John hid his face in Jim's neck.

"James, do you remember the first we danced to this song and I told you that everyone was looking at us and then you said 'let them see what they don't have'. Do you remember what you said afterwards?"

"Umm..wasn't something like everyone not having a John of their own, right?"

"Yes, can you repeat it to me", John twirled him and wrapped one arm around his waist and he grabbed his hand; they started waltzing.

"Let them see what they don't have. A John. Someone who will always love you no matter how maybe wrongs you do in life. Even if you do more wrongs than rights. You truly are one of a kind", he kissed his lips.

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright I need you baby to warm the lonely night_

_I love you baby, trust in me when I say: oh pretty baby don't bring me down, I pray, oh pretty baby_

_Now that I found you stay and let me love you_

_Baby, let me love you_

John mouthed the words as he and his husband waltzed to the verse.

The song soon ended, but they stayed in each others arms for a while longer.

"James, James...you need to let go", John chuckled trying to unwrapped his arms from his neck.

Jim pouted, "But you smell so good", he put his nose into his neck.

"You can smell me all you want later, right now the speeches have to be said", he removed Jim's arms and intertwined their fingers. "Come on"

James' mother grabbed her glass and clinked it with a spoon grabbing everyone's attention.

"Now words from the best men and maids of honor".

"Oh yes, but my maid of honor seems to be missing...", James looked to his right to find Victoria gone from her seat, "Sebastian, where's Vicky?"

* * *

Victoria pushed him against the wall viciously, she raised her knife against his throat.

"I ask you again, Mr. Holmes, why are you here?", she growled.

"I was invited", Sherlock spat.

"Yes, I know that you imbecile, but only an idiot would show up, so that either means you come here to cause trouble or you are here to  _be_ trouble", she pressed the knife deeper in his throat.

" _Or_ maybe I come in peace and simply have stopped with my  _tantrum_ , as everyone is calling it, who are you anyways?"

"I'm your worst nightmare"

Sherlock laughed and rolled his eyes, "No, my worst nightmare already came true".

Vicky copied him, "Oh and what was that, did your daddy deny you a puppy"

"No...the love of my life marrying someone else", Sherlock kept his glance everywhere but at her, "Now, will you please let go of me, you bitch", he spat.

Victoria grimaced at the word, but let him go, "Fine, but I want you out of my side, understand-you know what? I don't you want you here, leave immediately!", she stuck out her knife toward his stomach.

"Or what? You're gonna stab me", he lifted his arms in sarcastic shock, "In John's wedding, seriously? I can read you from top to bottom, you aren't capable of doing that to Moriarty, you have a very close relationship with him. Plus, John invited me, imagine the look on his face when he finds out that his maid of honor stabbed me"

Victoria stood there for a minute pondering her next move, it have to be fast and smart, easy as pie for her. She stood down, putting the blade back under her dress, right next to her right thigh.

"I do care for James, and now that he is married that means that I will protect John at all costs. So if you even dare to talk to him, to make a move on him, to even so touch lay a hand on him, I will carved bullets in you so deep you will beg for your mother. Understood?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "What if he wishes to speak to me? What will you do then? Isn't it obvious-John invited me for a reason, and my guesses are to talk. Believe me when I say, I'm done with John, I've tried for more than a year to break those two up, but nothing works, they are inseparable. Understood?", he mocked in his last word.

Victoria held her tongue and swallowed a load of insults. As much as she wished to have done that, she's her and she does not like it when people are mocking her, making fun of her, or not having anything nice done to her. She punched Sherlock straight in the stomach, with full force, making him groan loudly crouching down almost falling to his knees. He coughed and breath in and out.

"You know, for a genius, you really don't know when to shut your mouth", she walked around him, grabbed his chin and lifted to make her fist connect with it.

Sherlock almost immediately fell to the floor, but slowly pick himself up again.

"Oh trust me, I know when to shut up but what I lack is self-control", he smiled, spitting out a small puddle of blood.

Victoria watched him spit on the carpet, "Blood doesn't come off easy, you know"

"Oh I bet you would know"

"You have no idea", she kicked his knee clap with her heel, making Sherlock screech in agony.

She grabbed his collar and punched him directly into his face, twice. As she let go of his collar she let the man drop to the floor, holding his knee in pure agony.

"W-What was that for?", he gasped.

She shrugged, "Oh I don't know...maybe for everything you've done to James and John. Do you have any idea how close the wedding came to being called off?"

He scoffed and spat a tiny bit of blood, "No, I don't. I actually didn't care, not until today...when I saw them together at the church, I-I felt...guilt. I was forced to come today but know that I'm here, I'm glad I came because I have to apologize to John. And that is why I'm here, to say that 'I'm sorry', because I am truly sorry"

Victoria stared down at the pitiful man, his eyes were full of regret, she has seen it many times in the battle field, enough times to spot it in anyone's eyes. She kneeled down next to him and brushed some of locks away from his face, all she saw was blue guilty eyes staring back at her.

She tilted her head to the side fascinated at the man below her, "You surprise me, Holmes, you truly are an extraordinary man, but god", she sighed looking up and then looked down at the man, "your ego is bigger than Jim's pay check", she laughed weakly and left the men's restroom without another word.

Sherlock sighed in relief, slumping his body down letting the cool tile floor relief his pain. He then heard the door being opened again.

"Now what, came for round two?", he spat, staring at the ceiling.

"Sherlock, dear, round one hasn't even started", a female voice came.

His eyes grew, his heart started beating fast, his blood froze. He sat up and stared at _her,_ the woman.

"You", he coldly spoke.

"Yes, me. Sherlock, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly were you and Victoria Guerra doing in the men's bathroom", she laughed, taking one look at him. "I would say she went rough on you, but she never did like it rough", she winked and walked up to the mirror.

"What are you doing here, Irene?"

"Looking for Vicky, she's suppose to be giving her maid of honor speech at this time", she spoke as she applied another layer of lipstick.

Sherlock slowly picked himself up from the floor, brushed away the dirt from his trousers and walked closer towards Irene.

"I meant what are you doing here? At the wedding", he turned on the faucet and let the water run, grabbing some with his cupped hand to wash his mouth clean from the blood.

"I may ask you the same thing. Word on the street is that you have been trying to split the happy couple for a while now", she giggled, "I can see how successful you have become", she sarcastically remarked.

He spat the water out and saw a small amount of pinkish fluids go down the drain, "Well yes, I had been trying but now it's time to carry on, don't you?", he turned off the faucet and turned to her as she was now applying eyeshadow.

He watched her closely, she saw from the corner of her eye what was happening, she looked at him funnily. "What?", she stopped applying makeup and turned to look at him.

He sighed, "Irene, you can stopped the act, the only reason you came out looking for me is because you want a quick shag", he gave her a dirty look.

"And if I do?", she rake her eyes up and down.

She then found strong hands on her hips with a soft voice whispering in her ear, "Then be grateful I'm half-drunk", he then attacked her neck, biting and sucking.

Irene gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sherlock picked her up and sat her on the sink, getting in between his legs, Irene then quickly wrapped her legs around him.

"I never did like them sober", she gasped as Sherlock kept attacking her neck and collarbone.

"Let's make this quick, we have a wedding to attend to", he then again whispered into her neck, sliding his hand under her dress taking off her panties. Irene got the message and started undoing his belt and zipper.

Sherlock took a breath and then realized what he was doing, why was he doing it? He didn't know nor cared. It felt good and right, god, it feels amazing. He gently caressed her cheek and kissed her, sucking on her lips and pushing his tongue in. Irene followed along, her nails scrapping his neck.

"Do you need preparation?", he stopped the kiss and took out his throbbing cock, rubbing it with his fist.

"No, just fuck me dammit", she pushed his hips with her legs, already felling the tip entering her.

They both gasped in pure pleasure as Sherlock pushed himself in fully, he didn't move not until Irene said so. She nodded and Sherlock started thrusting slowly, mesmerized with Irene moaning.

"Faster, Sherlock, faster", Irene begged.

He shook his head, "Can't, my knee", his knee was still throbbing but that was a problem for later, right now he had to focus on Irene.

* * *

Victoria walked in the room with a bright smile apologizing for her tardiness.

"Vic, you may go?", James spoke as he passed the microphone to her.

She cleared her throat, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I'm here today to talk about James and the many times I begged him to name his son after me", she laughed. The whole room followed, "For those who don't know me, I'm Victoria, James' only female friend who he has not banged-"

"Victoria", James hissed giving her a death glare. All guest laughed out loud, John snorted. He couldn't contain his laughter and only laughed harder when James gave him the _stare._

Victoria looked back at him and shrugged, "What? It's true. Anyways, James and I became friends in secondary school in Italy. We actually didn't get along all that well in the beginning, we were at each other throats, barking insults at each other in Italian. We eventually started to like each other when he realized how much in common we had. Traumatic childhood, a shitload of daddy issues and more baggage that we ourselves couldn't even carry. That's why today, I thank _thee_ John Watson, for carrying Jim's baggage, for trusting him even in the most dangerous situations. I know you two didn't meet in the sanest way, but five years later here we all are, at their wedding, with a child between their arms. No one can ask for a better partner than John Watson-sorry, my mistake, John Moriarty. John, I hope you treat my Jim as good as I have and Jim I hope you treat and cherish John as much he deserves to be", she finished with a big smile, passing the mic to Sebastian as the guest clapped.

She looked back at Jim and John, she caught them kissing with little JJ starting at his two dads. Her smile didn't leave. The clapping minimized and Sebastian started off with his speech.

"I would introduce myself but I'm pretty sure everyone here knows me", he snorted, "but let me introduce myself for the ones who don't know me, I am Sebastian, Jim's bodyguard or as many call me his 'attack dog'", many laughed at that joked, he weakly laughed as well. He took the chance at looking at John and Jim and immediately regret it as he saw both of them frown.

"Anyways, I meet first meet the boss when I was fresh out of military training and was a week away from being deployed. The minute I saw him at that bar, I knew he was trouble but then again aren't all stranger trouble at first? I became his personal bodyguard one year later, as the years carried on I did the many things for James, things men would hesitate to do, but not me. I was and am loyal to him, mostly because my paycheck has five zeros and one coma at the end of every month. Then John came along, and man let me tell you, this man", he pointed at Jim, "fell hard for him. Never in my live would I think that James Moriarty would fall in love, he himself thought he was incapable of being in love or being loved, but John, you showed him otherwise. Not only did you give him a family but you gave me one as well. And, in conclusion I have no doubt that there will more Moriarty children running around and destroying more million dollar paintings, so I expect at least one kid named after me and me being godfather to all of those munchkins", he turned off the mic and gave a small bow as the guest clapped.

Sebastian went around the table and picked up his glass of champagne, the rest of the guest rose to their feet, "Cheers", both maids of honor and best men said in unison, followed by a chorus of 'cheers' from the guest.

Everyone took their seat and chatter began.

"Sebastian"

Seb turned toward the voice to find it was coming from Jim.

"Yes, boss?"

James seemed as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't gather the words so he just ended up patting him on the shoulder and saying, "Thank you for everything"

Sebby gave him and odd look but took the compliment, it wasn't every day the boss would actually say something nice to him. "No problem, boss"

The waiter then came rushing in with plates, the delicious smell of chicken filled the room. Each table was served, one by one, and everyone carried on with their business.

That's when John spotted Sherlock talking to Irene Adler. He couldn't believe his eyes, "Would you look at that", he said astonished.

Jim looked up from his plate and quickly saw what Johnny was staring at.

"I guess they are talking again"

"Yeah", John said softly and went back to feeding JJ.

Jim stared at John in disbelieve but didn't comment. He couldn't believe him, after everything Holmes has done to them, Johnny still manages to care for him. He snarled as he bit into his slice of bread.

"James", Victoria warned, placing her hand on his shoulder. He could see Seb looking at him carefully.

"I'm fine", he shrugged off her hand away from her shoulder.

"Babe", John called and grabbed his hand.

"What now?", he growled.

"Let's go somewhere more private", he passed JJ to Harry and pulled James out of his seat, and lead him out of the reception in the hallway near the restrooms.

John let go of his husbands hand and with that James starting pacing and spitting incoherent words.

"James", he said but he didn't listen, he tried three more times.

"James!", he yelled.

"WHAT!", he yelled back, standing closer to John but know his eyes were furious.

"Calm the hell down!", he slightly pushed him away.

"I am calm!", he yelled again but this time his voice sounded croaked. "I am as calmest as they come, Johnny", he turned away and let his head fall into his hands.

"No, no, no, James, darling, please don't", John grabbed his hand and pulled them away from his face, but James didn't meet his eyes.

"I saw you, Johnny, I saw you and don't lie", he pushed his hands away from him and snarled, backing away until his back met the wall.

John was as confused as the next guy, but was completely lost. "What did you see me do? What exactly is it that I did for you to act this way? Tell me?", he barked.

Jim stared at him with intense eyes, "You were looking for Sherlock the whole time Victoria and Sebby were giving their speeches and let's not miss the fact that you obviously didn't like Irene so close to your boyfriend", he spat.

John gaped at him, "Are you fucking serious? Are you fucking with me right now, you wanna do this now. At our wedding day, at all times it has to be today"

"Yes, today. Now, you are going to tell me the truth, Johnny", he held his breath; a tear fell, "Are you still in love with him?"

"Are you fucking-"

"No, no, Johnny, tell me, do you still love him?", he sniffled.

John looked down to the floor; the pain in his chest and the heavy lump in his throat wouldn't leave him be, he looked up, "James Kiernan Moriarty, look at me, look at me now", he order, James quickly followed.

"I don't why you keep telling yourself or why you keep fanaticizing that I will leave you for him, I don't know why. But I sure as hell can tell you that me and Sherlock bloody Holmes are done, finished. Yes, I kept looking for him while the speeches were going on but that only because I care for him, I _care_ for him, I do not love him. I love _you_ , that is why I agreed to married you, that's why I carried our beautiful son for nine moths, that is why I move with you to the other side of the world, because I love you. And that will be the end of this discussion, I don't want to here more of this, okay?", he grabbed Jim's cheeks with his hands and wiped off some tears.

Jim only nodded his head and composed himself together.

John was about to speak again when they heard laughter coming their direction. Sherlock and Irene came hand in hand, laughing like teenagers.

John and Jim froze at the sight and when Sherlock and Irene saw them they froze, too.

"Oops, sorry, gentlemen", Irene giggled taking another gulp of her champagne.

Sherlock only snorted, "Come on, Irene, to the women's bathroom it is", he tugged her hand.

"Thank god", she laughed.

"Sorry", Sherlock apologize with a goofy grin.

As they both left, John and Jim had not moved an inch, too petrified.

"You don't think- I mean they couldn't right, I mean she's lesbian and Sherlock-well he's Sherlock", John stammered through his sentence.

"John I don't think, I know", he gave him a knowing look.

"Jesus", he sighed but chuckled at the same time. Jim started laughing at the same time. Sherlock was going to be just fine.

* * *

"Alright, could I please have both grooms on the dancefloor please", the dj instructed.

In the middle of the dancefloor there were to chair each facing opposite directions, John sat in the one facing the kitchen doors, Jim sat in the one facing their table. They were told to take off their shoes and give one pair to each other. John had brown leather shoes and Jim had black shoes.

"Okay, the way this game is going to work is I'm going to ask a question like for example, "Who always forgets to put he toilet seat down?", if it's James then lift up the black shoe, if it's John lift the brown one, got it boys?", the dj asked with a chuckled.

They both nodded.

The mic was passed to Sebastian, "Okay first question, who is the better driver?"

They both rose the black shoe.

"Really?", Seb asked looking at John

John laughed but nodded.

"Okay next question, who starts an argument?"

Again, the black shoe was lifted. The guest all laughed, "That is very true", Seb commented.

"Shut up", Jim shouted playfully.

"Who spends all the money?". Black shoe.

"Who wakes up grumpy in the mornings?". Brown shoe.

"Well yeah because I wake up with you kicking me in the legs", John defended himself. Jim shrugged agreeing him.

"Who is the better cook", they both hesitate and they ended up turning around and agreeing, "You, Sebby", John laughed.

Sebastian lost it at that moment and couldn't control his laughter, "No, but-but if you had to decided between the both of you, who would it be?"

They both shrugged, "We're both shit at cooking", Jim commented making the crowd wail in laughter.

"Okay, okay, next question. Who is older?". Brown shoe.

"By three months, by three months", he held up three fingers. "But you're still older though", Jim barked in laughter.

The questions carried on, one by one, each one making everyone laughing harder. Finally the last question.

"Right now, who do you love more than anyone in the world". John lifted the black shoe and Jim raised the brown one. The crowd echoed in awe.

They turned around to meet each other, they kissed in front of everyone; not having a care in the world who was watching.

The wedding carried on, the dancefloor was once again cleared for the guest. Everyone dance and drank, it'd seem like the dj had endless of playlists, song after song, John and Jim never left their sight. A few minutes later the cake had to be cut, it had four layers each layer a different flavor. The bottom  layer, which was the biggest one, was chocolate, the second to last was vanilla, the third was red velvet, and the last one was vanilla put it was stuffed with pineapple.

In the end someone people were licking the plate clean.

The time had come, it was 1am and wedding was almost to its end and John had to make an announcement.

He stood up in the small podium, "Um, hello, could I please borrow your attention for another five minute". Everyone turned toward John, all looking at hm in curiosity, even James and Sebastian were curious.

"It is almost time to shut down this party and head home, but before we all do I want to thank all of you for coming and being so supportive and kind towards me and my husband. I just want to make a quick comment on Sebastian's speech"

Sebastian sat up all the way on his chair, now he was extremely curious.

"You are right, there is no doubt that there will be more Moriarty children running around, destroying the house , just like my little boy has been doing. Funny thing is that he can't even walk and yet he manages to drive me, James and Sebby up the roof"

John took a pause as a the crowd laughed, he looked up and stared right at James.

"James, baby, there isn't any other way to say this to you-", he laughed nervously.

James looked at him oddly, raking his eyes up and down, _is he?_

"Babe, I'm pregnant"  


	12. Its Only the Begining

_"Let me go, you son of bitch", John barked weakly, trying to wiggle himself out of the knots._

_"Oh, and why should I?"_

_"Because I'm heavily pregnant and I think my water just broke", John breathing hitched as pain started to erupt. "Please, enough of this, let me go", he begged._

_"You see I don't care", the man waved his small blade stopping it right next to John 's cheek. "You'll just have to give birth right here, so buckle up this is gonna be a natural birth", he slid the balde down his cheek to his collarbone._

_John gulped and shivered in fear._

_"Where is your husband now?", he smiled slyly._

* * *

"Wait, what?", Victoria ask bewilder by the question, "you want us", she pointed to herself and Seb, "to come with you, to  _your_ honeymoon. James I love you, but I don't think Seb can take much more of your midnight quickies with John"

John and Jim turned absolutely red at her comment, "It's not gonna be a honeymoon, more like a family vacation", John explained.

"Then what do you want me there for?", she looked at them curiously.

Both men looked at each other and smiled, "Well for one, you are family, two because we are going to baptize JJ in Greece and he already has a godfather", Jim pointed to Sebastian, then looked back to Vicky, "he just needs a godmother"

Victoria gazed at the man not yet understanding what they were saying but finally she realized, "Ohhh, okay, so  _you_ want  _me_ to be  _his_ godmother?", she stated slowly.

Both men glanced at her softly, "Yes, please, it would be an honor if you say 'yes'", John said.

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard in my life", she declared with a small disbelieving laugh.

"That's what I was thinking when the boss asked me too", Seb commented while scrolling on his phone, no looking up from it.

"What do you mean?", James almost sounded offended.

Sebastian looked up, putting away his phone and stood up from his chair. He walked closer to Victoria being shoulder to shoulder with her, "Well...you see, we aren't the type of people who are going to see the age of fifty, the way we are going to go is out there in the field. Either torture to death, shot, heck maybe a building will colapse on top of us. The point is that making us godparents is bad idea, get one your mothers or friends that actually have a good life span"

John rolled his eyes, "Okay yes I agree, neither of you are expected to last long in this life, but it would mean so much to us if you did this. Do this for JJ. I want people who I trust doing this job, Victoria even though I just barely met you, I trust you because James does. So, please even if you don't believe in yourselves, do this for him", he pointed at the child in Victoria's arms.

JJ was completely mesmerized with Vicky's diamond earing, he started pulling on them again, well more like pulling on her ear since the earing were small.

"No, JJ, what did I say about pulling on her ear?", John said sternly getting closer to them, grabbing his small fist out of her ear.

He irrupted with a shrieking cry, his face turning completely red.

"Okay, let me take him before he ruins your ear drums", John offered with a chuckle.

"No, no it's fine", she starting cooing at the wailing boy, bouncing him up and down, making cute baby noises until he stopped.

JJ started cackling, throwing his head back as Vicky started tickling his belly.

She looked back at three men looking at her, specially at John and Jim, they were smiling at her, brightly.

"Okay, so maybe I do want to be godmother", she said defeated.

"Okay, then it's settled, you're gonna be his godmother and you're coming with to Greece", Jim clapped cheerfully, leaving to his room to pack.

The whole room rolled their eyes with a small smile.

* * *

The flight was short, taking at least four hours, since they were all still in London. They left England that same day, John and Jim had gotten married just three days ago, they still couldn't believe it.

But now...they are expecting their second child. Their first isn't even one year old, James is not at all panicking.

Jim looked down at his son, who is currently sleeping, every single time he looked at his son he would always get enchanted. John had caught him staring countless of times, either he was sleeping in his crib or wide awake playing with his toy cars. The boy never failed to amused his father. As nervous as Jim is for their second baby, he couldn't help but feel such joy, _maybe it'll be a girl this time_. Jim smiled at the thought, he prays it is a little girl, so he could hold her, play with her, play dress up, do her hair.

Jim never really knew why he always wanted a girl, it was just the plain thought of having a baby girl in his arms that made him feel pride. Don't get him wrong, he loves his son, JJ is his flesh and blood and he would kill anyone or anything that would threating him. But a daughter...the thought of it gives him a thrill.

"James. James? James, darling", John whispered, but as seeing his husband being frozen he snapped his fingers in front of his face.

That always does the trick. "What? What is it, do you need something?", Jim shook his head out of the trance he was in.

"Yeah, I need you to stop falling into a deep trance every single time you look at JJ", John chuckled.

Jim smiled shyly ducking his head and stared back at his, moving his hair out of his face, "Sorry, I can't help it"

John leaned forward to get a better glance of his son and laid his hand on his hand brushing his hair further back.

"I know that feeling"

Jim looked up, "Really? I never catch you staring at JJ for that long"

John smiled, "No, I don't do it to JJ often, I do it to you, mostly when you're asleep"

James' cheeks blushed red.

"Don't tell me you still blush around me", John laughed.

"Oh shut it"

There was a pause for a bit until Jim had to ask the question wrapped around his head.

"You, didn't get to talk to Sherlock, did you?", Jim said slowly.

John face went still for a bit, Jim then realized it was too soon to talk about him. "No, no I didn't actually. The entire night went by without a single thought of him actually"

"That's good, I think?". Jim at this point didn't know how to respond, Johnny always was sensitive whenever it was over Sherlock.

John didn't say much after that. Not until the jet landed in the airport.

Victoria and Sebastian were acting a bit odd towards each other, but it was something Jim quickly dismissed, he has bigger things to worry about.

"Johnny, babe, I don't think this was such a good idea, I mean you're two weeks pregnant and are very sensitive to everything you eat", Jim expressed his concern.

John put his index finger and told him to 'shh' and left with that. James sighed, "Well this is going to be fun"

They reached the hotel, Royal Olympic Hotel, it was a last minute thing, obviously not the fanciest hotel James, Sebastian nor Victoria have been in. But for John...

"I keep forgetting I married a millionaire", John laughed.

Jim wrapped his arm around Johnny's waist, "Wait a couple of years and you''ll be married to a billionaire", he kissed his neck.

"James!", John jumped out of his arms, but James just pulled him back.

"Boss, under what name did you put the names under?", Sebastian voice interrupted them.

"Under Connery", Jim yelled to him.

"Do you want to go to dinner first?", Jim asked.

"No, I better unpack, you can head to dinner with the rest"

"Like if I'm going to leave you out of my site for a minute", James growled into his ear making John flush.

"James you better stop it, we haven't even made pass the elevator", John finally escaped his husbands arms.

"You're right, I should start taking care of you since you are carrying precious cargo", he glance down to John's flat stomach. He put his hand there  and starting rubbing his stomach.

"You know what, Jim?", he spoke.

Moriarty hummed in response.

"I actually feel like this time is going to be a girl", he removed his hand from his stomach and kissed the inside of his palm.

"I hope it is"

"Hey, Romeo and Romeo, let's get going, I want to eat something as soon as I finish unpacking", Victoria commented, pushing JJ stroller inside the elevator, the small kid was still in heavy sleep.

John and James made it to the elevator just in time, they exited the elevator and grabbed each other suitcases and they all left to their rooms. John and James agreed they would get the suite; Sebastian and Victoria would both get the Anthenian Panorama rooms, they would take turns taking care of JJ, while they were 'bonding'.

For today, all of them are going to take it easy and get ready for the following days.

****

Victoria is a woman, just because she packed a shit ton of stuff doesn't mean she can't unpack in less than ten minutes. Everything was set in its place, and now it's time for food. She exited her room, with her phone in hand, earbuds set on her ears as the music blasted of Panic! At The Disco.

"Really? You're listening to that trash", Sebastian gave her a disgusted look.

"Better than what you listen to", she scoffed with a smile, knowing that he was just teasing.

"Hey, Taylor Swift isn't trash, it's what people listen to now a days, you know the better type of music", Seb explained.

"Sure, whatever", she waved him off and kept walking in a faster pace towards the elevator, arriving just in time, Seb made it inside.

They stayed silent all the way up, as the doors opened Victoria sprinted out bumping into Seb.

"Real mature", Seb commented.

Victoria heard but is too smart to say something back. She entered the restaurant, greeted by the hostess.

"Pinakas gia dyo?" _'Table for two?'_ , the hostess said, looking at the gentlemen behind her. Vicky sighed, turning around only to find Sebastian checking her out.

She smiled, rolling her eyes. _Men._ "Nai" _'Yes'_ , she answered.

The hostess then lead them to a table neat the terrace. It was beautiful, the sky was pitch blue with the moon and stars shining brightly. They both have an incredible view of the Temple of Zeus   .

"O servitoros sas tha erthei syntoma" _'Your waiter will come shortly'_ , the hostess announced left with that.

"Thank god you speak Greek", Sebastian laughed.

"I always did love their language, people seem to think it's hard but it's only because they haven't tried it".

Their waiter appeared and served them water, handing them the menu, Sebastian is visibly getting nervous as soon as he saw the menu.

"Ti that thelate gia tous eikkiniles?" _'What would you like for starts?'_ , the waiter asked, taking out his little pad.

Victoria quickly responded, "Dyo klasikes ellinikes salates" _'Two classic Greek salads'_.

"Kai gia poto?"  _'And to drink?'_.

"To leptotero lefko krasisas" _'Your finest white wine'_ , she smiled at he waiter, he nodded and walked away. Victoria turned her attention back to the menu and picked up the glass of water, she was being stared at by Moran.

"See something you like?", she teased as she put the menu down. Seb shook his head out of trance, he didn't even realize he was staring at her. But can you blame him, her hair was down but finely straighten , her make up was divine and her dress...damn. it was navy blue, long length dress, with her shoulder straps falling down to her elbows, and there was a long opening in her dress on her left leg. _She_ is divine.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Yeah, head to toe, I'm liking every inch", he winked.

She raised her eyebrows, she was definitely not expecting that, "Is that so?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Well I'm flattered but I have a husband", she said matter-of-factly.

"No you don't. James would've told me", he caught her lie.

"Oh would he", she tested.

"Yes, he would. I try to get my fair share of every lady I have connections with, unless they're married", he explained.

Victoria was taken back, "Oh, so you think you're going to get your 'fair share' from me? Well sorry to break it to you, charmer. I'm not that easy".

Sebastian smiled at her admirably, "Better for me then. I don't like them easy, says everything about them".

She scoffed, "I guess you're right, if they're just whores", she took a sip of her glass. Seb then raised his glass, "To self-respect". They clinked glasses.

Their salads and wine came soon, after that Victoria ordered them chicken with mash potatoes and a slice of jagana bread; of course more white wine.

"How come I've never heard of you, boss has never mentioned you before", Sebastian asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, well I like to keep a low profile, I fake my identity every year and move on to the next city or country. It's hard keeping in touch with Jim when you're trying to escape persecution, that's why we made a deal only to call each other when we really need our assistance", she carefully explained, taking a bite of her chicken.

Seb understood, "Can't my boss help you? I mean aren't you two like besties", he joked.

"No, I rather not involve James in this, he has a family now, and he is trying his hardest to keep a low profile"

Seb looked to his right, seeing the Acropolis Museum, trying not to ask but he had to. "Who are you running from?".

Victoria stilled, almost frozen in place, clear fear showed in her face. "The same man that forced James to kill 43 innocent girls", she said softly, keeping her voice low.

Sebastian remembers Vladimir Vonich very clearly. Everyone in the criminal world hates this man, he is disgusting, cunning, stubborn and most of all a murdered. The only reason why the government isn't after him is because he pays them off to shut their mouths. He uses people to do his dirty work, like with Moriarty.

"Oh, Victoria", he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yup, so you can say that 'I'm screwed'", she tried to make a joke out of it, but neither of laughed.

They both fell silent after that, the mood fell and they left to their rooms with the same silence.

* * *

"Wow, poor Victoria. Son of a bitch, Vonich, thinks you save his live once you owe him the rest of yours", John sounded appalled.

Jim is currently telling John the same story on why he had never heard of Victoria.

"I was lucky to get out of his hair but it came with a price", Jim mumbled, looking distressed.

John paused, he dropped the clothes he was folding, "You did what you had to do, James", he sighed.

Jim scoffed, "Yeah, sure, I had to kill innocent children just to save my own ass. DON'T SAY I HAD TO DO WHAT I HAD TO DO. Children died!", he screamed, kicking the drawer in front of him.

John rubbed his forehead, he slowly walked to their bed and sat on the edge to keep an eye on JJ, "James"

"Stop defending me, I hate it when you do that", he explained, letting his anger take over.

"You rather have me being against you. I won't do that to you, I can't", he composed his hands into fist, but keeping his voice steady.

Jim turned around to face John's back, JJ started to whimper and shuffle around the king size bed. James red hot anger vanished and went to reach out to his child. He cradled him in his arms, sitting down on the bed with his back to the headboard.

It was one in the morning, it was very late and Jim and John were still walking passed each other, only talking when it came to switching turns to look after JJ.

Who was still awake.

John yawned as he took a shower, he was very spent, he could barely keep his eyes opened. He grabbed JJ who was waiting for him outside the shower, he chuckled, "Let's go to bed, yeah". In which JJ shook his head 'no'.

John laughed, "No, okay then", he agreed.

John put JJ down on the bed first, tucking him in and then laid down next to him. JJ climbed on top of John's chest, tucking his face next to his dad's neck and wrapped one arm around his neck, finally his closing is eyes.

"Just like your father", John snorted rolling his eyes.

"I'm not that bad", Jim said as he came out of the restroom with a grin, seeing his boys cuddling each other.

"Eh, you have your good days and bad days", John closed his eyes but kept the humor.

"I know I do, but you love me either ways", he grinned, while drying his hair with the towel.

"Shut up and come to bed", he patted the empty space next to him.

Jim dropped the towel in a chair and settle himself on the bed. But like father like son, Jim settle himself on top of John as well. He put his body in between his legs, resting his head on John's belly and wrapped one around his waist the other around his left thigh.

John sighed deeply, opening his eyes staring at he ceiling, "Really, James, really?"

"I want to sleep next to my baby girl", he mumbled, lifting his shirt just a bit and kissed his bellybutton. 

John smiled; smacked him on the top of his head, "Stupid"

"Love you too", he kissed his belly again and went to sleep.

* * *

_"You stupid piece of shit. I hate you James, you are nothing to me, nothing", John's words hissed next to Jim's ear._

_"Johnny, stop, stop this", he whimpered, more tears were rolling down his cheeks._

_Then the metal chain connected to his rib cage again, he grunted in pain; coughing more blood out._

_It's so dark, the blindfold wasn't helping._

_"I hope you realize that you are done for, no one is coming, why would they? Its been months and look at you, pathetic", John spat, punching him hard enough to knock him out._


	13. Only In Greece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Eating disorders (I think, idk)

"John, let's go already, the reservation are in an hour", Jim fixed his tie while standing in front of the mirror. John was still getting in his pants when Jim called him out.

"Fuck", he cursed, tucking his shirt in but not all the way in, he then wrapped his tie around his neck, "James, help", he called.

Jim came in the restroom seeing his husband, not near ready. His hair was sticking in all the wrong directions, his pants weren't even close yet, shirt unbuttoned; tie hanging on his neck, but at least his socks were on. He burst out laughing, "Oh dear god, I told you not to sleep in"

"Shut up and help me", he snarled and he fixed his chair, using the dryer and a comb to make his famous swoop. Jim then stands in front of him, blocking his view of the mirror, "James you're in the way", he lightly pushed him out of his view.

"Well if you want my help you're gonna have to make this work, so suck it up", he stood in front of him again, and went straight to fix his pants, lifting them up to he could zip them. He then did the buttons of his shirt, starting from the top to the bottom, then tucked it in his pants. He close the button of his pants, then went to his tie, doing the knots neatly.

"Don't you look dashing", he raked his eyes from top to bottom, his hands doing the same to his torso then his hands stop at his hips.

John scoffed, "Yeah try to carry a child and you wont feel dashing", he turned off the hair dryer and put some gel on the side of his hair to put the hair in place.

"I don't care what you say about yourself I still think you look wonderful", he pecked his cheek with his thumbs caressing his hip bones.

John smiled softly, "Thank you", removing himself from his husbands arms and walked back to their room.

He picked up his coat and put it on, fixing the cufflinks, he grabbed his shoes and laced them on, and then went to pick up his watch to put it on. "James! I'm finally ready", he called.

He came out of the restroom, "Okay then, let's go", he grabbed his wallet, phone and keys that waited him by the door.

John joined him and opened the door letting Jim close it. They walked to the elevator and went down to the hotel's garage to get Jim's car. As soon as they got out of the elevator John saw a row of beautiful, elegant, cars, most of them being sport cars.

"Which one is your ride?", John turned to James for an answer.

"That one", James pointed at the car. John followed his finger which landed on the car in front of them.

It was a red Lamborghini Aventador, probably this years car. John's jaw fell making Jim laughed.

"How are still shocked by everything expensive I have?", he laughed as he made his way to his car. Then the doors opened going up, making John eyes glow in excitement.

James got in the drivers seat, he was about to buckle is seat belt when he noticed John was still staring, "Well are you going to get in or not?"

That got John out of trance, slightly, "Yeah I'm coming", he walked around the car, staring at it in amazement, when he realized he was supposed to get in he stopped.

"What if I break it?", he said with worry.

Jim rolled his eyes, "You're not going to break it"

"I feel like I am, do you know how delicate these cars are?"

"Just get in", Jim ordered.

"Fine", he grunted.

They finally made it out of the garage and out to the streets, John couldn't help but to hold on to his seat belt every time James decided to speed up. "James don't speed up, they're pedestrians", John commented.

"I'm not speeding up, I'm going normal speed", he glared.

"Well I disagree, you are going eighty and the sign says fifty, stop speeding or we are walking, I'm not playing", John warned threateningly.

"What-but that-you know what, fine", he held his tongue and slow down to the correct speed limit. "It's not like the cops care", he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?", John said in threatening voice.

Jim looked back at him and gave him a completely real smile, "Nothing, dear".

The ride continued, it was getting dark since it was past eight, the sun was almost down, it'd had been one of the most relaxing days John has had in a year. Victoria and Sebastian took JJ to from them early in the morning leaving John and Jim to themselves. At first they didn't know what to do, this was their first days without JJ in several months, so the first thing they did was take a long ass nap.

And god did they need that, after their four hour nap John suggested they go to the hotel's outdoor swimming pool. They put on their swimming trunks on and sunglasses; putting the rest on a carry bag. When they got there, there was only a couple with their kids, the guy was teaching his two young daughters how to swim while the mom stay sitting down on one of the chairs.

"It's too bad", Jim groaned, placing his hand on John's hip resting his chin on his shoulder.

"What is?", he put their bag on one of the chairs, turning around and seeing nothing wrong with the scenery.

"I was hoping and screwing you silly on the pool, but since we have a younger audience I rather keep it PG-13", he grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the pool. They stepped down the stairs under the water finally reaching the water. Jim still having a grip on his hand led him to a corner of the pull, trapping Johnny.

"Has anyone ever told you how possessive you are", he teased, lifting his glasses up to the top of his head.

"Um, maybe once or twice, they were all said by you so I don't take that as an insult", he wrapped his arms around his torso under the water.

John laughed and so they carried on talking.

"You think it's too early to start thinking of baby names?", Jim asked, tilting his head a little.

"Yes, definitely", John answered back quickly.

 Jim ignored him, "Thank god, cause I was thinking of the name Joanna-"

"Never, no, never in a million years", John made a disgusted sound.

"Why not? It's a pretty name", he pouted innocently.

"Yeah for a sixty year old woman living in the fifties", John responded coldly, shaking his head.

"Okay fine, there's no need to be rude", he made a face, "How about, Alex?"

"I like it, but then everyone will bug him and say his name should have been Alexander"

"No, but for a girl", he said.

"Oh, then no", he shook his head.

"What's wrong with that one?", Jim said exasperated.

"That's like the most common name a lesbian can have", he joked.

"Are you serious right now? You're worried about what people are going to think", he snarled.

"I could care less what people think, but for the sake of my child I will try to avoid unisex names", he removed himself from Jim's arms and went under the water. Leaving Jim god smacked, "Wouldn't have you any another way", he smiled and went under as well.

* * *

"Okay, it is eight in the morning, this better be good", John yawned, leaning against the door.

"We were thinking that we take JJ for the whole day and the two of you enjoy yourselves", Sebastian offered.

"Couldn't you have waited to pick him up later, you woke him up and now he is going to be cranky all day", John let them in, closing the door. He was still in his sweatpants without a shirt on, so was Jim.

"Oh, god", Jim muffled into his pillow, JJ sat up to see what all the ruckus was about, seconds later he started wailing. His dads both groaned. Jim picked him up and put him on top of his chest cradling his head and rubbed his back to sooth him, "Me too, darling, me too".

"We'll take him", Victoria beamed, walking towards Jim extracting the baby from his arms. "We'll get him dress and I will pack all his stuff, let's go", he cradled the red faced child in her arms and grabbed Seb to lead him to the other room.

John nodded lazily and crawled back in bed next to James. While Seb and Victoria were picking clothes for him, since it is October fall is rolling in, they decided to put on him some blue jeans along with a plain white shirt, then a baby blue button up shirt (Seb suggested to keep that open), then with a finishing touch they put on light gray shoes.

"He is cute and ready", Victoria lifted him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"So am I but I don't see my kiss on the cheek happening", Seb said cheekily, he slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and then appeared behind her.

"Only he gets my kisses", she tapped Seb on his nose and passed by him, "Grab the stroller and the car seat", she ordered.

Sebastian watched Victoria walk to the other room, his mouth left wide open, shocked mostly at himself, "I'm going to marry that girl", he whispered to himself.

Before she could close the door behind her she said, "We'll see about that", and winked at him, moving to the other room.

Seb smiled brightly, even blushed like a teenage boy. He grabbed the red stroller and car seat and went to the other room, Jim was practically knocked out but John was sitting in a table writing something down.

"Here, put him in the car seat so he can sleep some more", Seb put the car seat down on the table John was currently occupying.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea", she gently laid when down and tied him in the straps.

"Okay you guys, here is a list of the things you need to keep in mind or the most vitals things you need to know", John ripped the paper from the small notebook and handed to Vicky.

"You don't think we can handle a small child?", Vicky made a fake gasp as if she had been insulted.

"To be fairly honest, no", he shook his head.

"Well at least you're being honest", Victoria answered.

"Yeah I'm not that sorry since you woke me up at eight in the morning, have a nice trip", he gave them a small wave and crawled back to Jim's arms.

Victoria and Seb doubled checked they had everything they needed, they did and started to make their way to the front door until Jim stopped them.

"Wait", he raised his hand in the air, with his eyes still closed, "bring the child for inspection".

John groaned, "James, just let them be, I want sleep", he covered his mouth with his palm.

Seb rolled his eyes and brought the car seat in front of James' view, he removed John's palm then he opened his eyes and scanned his son up and down and nodded, "You did a very well job dressing him, Vicky", he gave her a thumbs up.

"You know me and fashion have always been friends", she laughed.

"That's my girl", he grinned.

John and Seb both sighed and rolled their eyes.

****

"Sebastian, hurried up, how hard is it to fix the stroller", Victoria bickered as she watched Seb fail miserably at fixing the stroller into its right position.

"Almost got it, almost got it...and got it", he smiled proudly.

"Finally", she then put the car seat on top of the stroller and put the diaper bag on the bottom. "Let's go".

They made their way in the zoo, paying for the entrance and finally making it in. "Where to first?", she looked down at the baby, who is sleeping like a rock.

"Look, here's a map", Seb grabbed a brushier like paper, he opened it and saw the map of zoo, showing were all the food stands are, gift shops, and the animals.

"Let's start at the food stands", Seb smiled, "I'm starving", he patted his stomach.

Vicky rolled her eyes, "You just ate half a dozen pancakes back at the hotel"

"So what I'm craving a corn dog", he huffed.

"Pig", she mumbled.

They walked around the zoo, Victoria was mesmerized by all the creatures that were displayed. "Come on Vic, the corn dog stand is in the next turn", Seb announced.

 

Seb is currently munching through his third corn dog as Victoria is feeding JJ, staring at him in shock, "Are you pregnant or something? I know you're a guy but I've never seen a man eat this much", she sound scared for him.

He laughed shaking his head, "No, I'm not pregnant, I'm not that _type_  of guy. And stop body shamming me, you sound just like my boss expect he says I don't eat enough", he shrugged.

"So...you're comfortable eating around me", she said slowly.

He stopped eating and thought about it, "Yeah, you could say that-weird though, I never eat this much in front of strangers". Sebastian looked at he corn dog shamefully, _I'm such a fat ass,_ he shook his head and tossed the rest of the corn dog in the trash can.

"Hey, no, I didn't mean for you to through away your food, I wasn't judging you, I was concerned", she explained, with a frown on her face. She didn't know what she had done wrong, and only stared at Seb with full concern.

"Don't worry about it, I was eating too much anyways", he waved her off, "Shall we begin, James told me JJ is in love with lions", he clapped his hands together and forced a smile.

 

"Sir, I honestly don't think it's such a good idea", the young Greek boy was trying to explain to Seb why giving JJ a baby cub lion was a horrible idea.

"I don't care, just give me the cub", he said as he was losing his patience.

He kid looked unsteady but nodded and went inside the lions cage and grabbed the cub from his sleeping mother, "Here sir, just please careful", he handed him the cub.

Seb then knelt down face to face with JJ who is glowing with joy. He was smiling so hard that his pacifier fell out of his mouth, "Look how happy he is", Victoria went around Seb and took a picture with her phone of JJ hugging the cub.

"You think John would get mad?", Victoria asked as the cub was smelling JJ stomach making him burst in laughter.

With a bright smile on his face he said, "Oh yeah, he will throw hell, but just look how happy he is", he played with JJ hair for a bit.

"What's the cub's name?", Victoria asked, caressing the cub's soft fur.

"Simba", he boy answered.

"Aww", she answered back.

"Scale one to ten, how mad do you think they'll be if we buy JJ the cub?", Seb asked slyly to Victoria.

"A solid ten", she snorted and looked at his sly smile, "No, no, Seb, John is going to murder you"

"Oh, please, you don't know John like I do, yes he will be majorly pissed but...he is going to fall in love with Simba", he smiled lovingly to Victoria.

"Fine, but if they asked who's idea it was I'm pointing fingers"

"Whatever, kid how much for the cub?"

* * *

"James, the waitress is so flirting with you", John laughed, covering his mouth with his hands to keep him from bursting out with more laughter. James absolutely loathes being hit on by the waitresses, he thinks it's very unprofessional.

"You know most people would get jealous but you decided to laugh and make a joke out of it", James crossed his arms and looked at him very sternly.

"I'm not most girls, James, I find this very amusing", he laughed, his face was turning completely red.

"Could you please stop laughing, it's not funny", he keep a straight face on.

Then the waitress showed up.

"What would you gentlemen like as a starter?", her English wasn't perfect, but she made an effort. John in the other hand, couldn't keep it together, his lower lip kept quivering, he kept his glances everywhere but at James.

"Um...yes, I would like the tomato salad and you _dear_ , what would you like?", he hence the word 'dear', hoping she would get the message.

John cleared his throat but you could obviously see he still wanted to burst, "I would like the salmon, thank you very much", he smiled at her kindly.

She looked at him oddly and walked away.

John hid himself in the menu and started to laugh silently.

Jim rolled his eyes, and took the menu from him, "Okay, that's enough from you, next time she comes I'll tell her straight", he told himself and took a sip from his wine.

"You're gonna tell you're straight. What?", John barked in laughter, getting odd glances from the other customers.

"No, I'm gonna give it to her straight, that I'm with you", he didn't find any humor in this conversation.

"Okay, Sheriff, you go tell her that and I'll go to the restroom", he laughed, giving him a kiss on his forehead and walking to the restroom.

James waited for the waitress to come to their table, he saw her walking by their table tending to the others. He then noticed her coming with their order.

"Here is you're tomato salad and the salmon", she placed them on the table, "If you need anything else call for me", she winked.

"Actually yes", he caught her wrist, "could you please stop with the flirting, I'm married", he showed her his wedding ring.

She looked surprised but not at all embarrassed, "Oh yes of course, sorry if I made you and your husband uncomfortable, I flirt with the customers to get a bigger tip", she laughed.

Jim shook his head in disbelieve with a smile, "Does it actually work?", he wondered, looking back at her.

"I earn 850 euros every day, so yeah it works", she gave him a last wink before she disappeared to the kitchen.

The rest of the night carried on calmly, John and Jim chatted among themselves about JJ baptism tomorrow and about the pregnancy.

"John, I've been thinking", Jim started.

"Yes", John nodded.

"Do you liked it here, like do you like Greece?", he asked.

"Yeah, what's not to love, its Greece", he cheered.

"No, I mean what if we moved here for a bit", he nervously spoke.

"Live here? Why?"

"I'm making business with the Greek prime minister and it's not like the other business trips I take. This one I will be gone for months, I can't leave you alone on the other side of the world", he explained.

"What about Sebastian?"

"I need him with me, he is who I trust most with my life, and I don't want you alone with JJ and certainly not with a baby on the way. Please, Johnny, I need this job", he begged to his husband.

John sighed, looking disappointed, "When do we move?"

Jim smiled in relief, "Bless you, my love", he stood from his chair and kissed him.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go", he stood from his chair and made their way to pay.

 

It is ten at night and Seb and Victoria haven't come back yet, John tried to call both of them several times. "You think they are alright?", he asked with full worried tone.

"They better be", he hissed.

There was a knock on the door, "Room service", a lady with a weird Greek accent knocked.

"We didn't order room service, get lost lady", Jim barked.

"Well someone ordered a cute child to this room, I guess we'll just take him back", he lady said with a disappointed tone.

John and Jim looked at each other weirdly, Jim reached for the gun under his pillow and walked slowly towards the door.

"Wow, James, careful with that"

"Get behind me, John", he order as he carefully opened the door.

As soon as Seb and Victoria saw the gun, Victoria turned around and knelt down protecting JJ with her body using it as a shield, Seb immediately took action by dropping the diaper bag and twisting the gunman's wrist and pinning him against the door. Then he saw the gunman's face, _Boss?_

"Christ sakes", John sighed rubbing his face.

"Boss, what are you doing? You could've killed JJ or Victoria", he let him go, with complete anger in his tone.

"Well excuse me but who here is the one who hasn't retuned any of our calls for the past half hour. What was I suppose to think?". John ignored both of them and took the gun out of is grip.

"Shut up the both of you, James, go to the other room and blow some steam", he pointed at their room.

"Excuse me-", he started to bicker.

"Don't start me James, go now". James stumped his way to the other room, slamming the door close.

As he left John went to check on Victoria who was still outside, kneeling. John's heart melted, _She is definitely JJ's godmother._

"Victoria, it's alright now, you can come in", John assured her.

She rose slowly and turned around, "What was his problem? He could've hurt JJ", she shook her head.

"I know, I'm so sorry about that, come in", he let her pass through and picked up the abandoned diaper bag from the floor.

He left the bag on an empty chair and took of his suit coat and rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"I apologize for him, we were both worried because neither of you were picking up your phones and the front desk said you hadn't checked in. And you know James, always has to go a little over board"

"No, it's fine. Our phones died actually and neither one of us had a charger with us, sorry if we took time giving your kid back but he was having too much fun with us", Seb joked.

"Did he really? Could I have him back, I haven't held him the entire day", he smiled, reaching for him.

"Yes", Victoria nodded and handed him the baby.

JJ had been sleeping soundly but woke up as he heard the little altercation, his eyes were dropping but he forced himself to stay awake.

"Oh my, I've missed you so much", John lifted him up and blew raspberries on his stomach. JJ's sleepy face was gone when he saw his dad's face and now was a laughing mess as his dad tickled him.

"I don't think I've ever gone this long without seeing you", John whispered in his forehead and gave him a peck.

"Sorry again about that", Victoria hissed.

"No, I'm glad you two had fun with him, and I bet you had more fun, correct?", he looked at JJ for an answer and he shook his head 'no'.

"Wow, okay, okay, that's not what you said when you were petting the lion", the words slipped out of Victoria.

John caught on very quickly, "He did what?", he blinked rapidly with a scary smile on his face.

"Nothing, nothing, he did nothing", Seb jumped in the conversation sounding deadly nervous.

"Sebastian, what was my son doing with a _lion_?", he asked with his tone near edge deadly.

"Umm, well, he-he was umm...petting it", he looked down and whispered the last words.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch those last words, wanna repeat them for me", John walked closer to Sebastian, from the corner of his eyes he saw Victoria take a few steps back looking a bit scared for him.

"He was petting him-", he said a little louder.

"He was what?!", he yelled.

"But-but it was a baby lion, it didn't even have big claws nor teeth, so it was completely safe", Seb quickly explained, taking a few steps back.

"Mmh-huh, I can't catch a break for a single day", he looked up at the ceiling.

"Then you might not like what comes next", Victoria whimpered.

John groaned, "What did you do?", he said with an exasperated tone.

"We sort of bought it", Seb swallowed.

John looked like he was about to explode, he breathed heavily, "You bought my 11 month old son a pet lion", he hissed slowly with his eyes close.

"A _baby_ pet lion", Seb tried to make it better.

"Get out", John quickly said, pointing to the door. He waited until the door was slammed closed to open his eyes, he turned to JJ who was staring right at him.

"I don't care if you made BFFs with that lion, we are not going to keep it", he told him, in his father tone.

JJ probably understood what he said because he started to whimper and then wail. John rolled his eyes and sighed, _Hopefully tomorrow is a better day_ , he thought to himself.


	14. It All Seem Alright, Until It Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Multiple Kidnappings

John and James decided to baptize JJ on the last day of their vacations, currently all of them were in the church watching the holy water being poured on JJ's head.

He didn't seem to enjoy the cold water as it woke him up from his nap. 

After his baptism, they decided to spend their last day in the beach.

It was six in the afternoon, sundown was a beautiful thing to watch with the entire family. Victoria then had to break it to them in the airport.

"So when will we see you again?", Seb asked with a frown.

"When James needs my help or when I need his help, but that can be months", she expressed with remorse.

Sebastian swallowed deeply, his throat feeling dry, he couldn't trust his words so all he did was nod and kept his head down. Victoria looked at him with full sorrow.

The last couple of days have been the best she's had in years. She would do anything to repeat them all over, and mostly because of Sebastian. The man never gave up, he kept flirting with his head held up high, thinking that would actually work on her. That same man was only flirting with her not only three hours ago, now she cant even recognize him. He acted like if all his chance of happiness vanished.

 _What is wrong with him? Why is he acting like this?_ , Victoria asked herself, looking at the man.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, shall we do this in another two years?", James commented sarcastically. Making everyone laugh, but one of those laughs that doesn't last long.

"C'me here", Victoria spread her arms, hinting for a hug from James. He couldn't say no to that, he went in for it and they held each other like brother and sister.

"I can help, you know", he murmured into her ear.

"Yes, but I wont let you", she pulled them apart and grabbed both of his shoulders, "you have a family now, I wont let you risk them for my sake. If Vladimir learns that you are helping me, and he will, he wont hesitate to kill you and them.", she shook her head, "I wont let that happen, thank you though, for the offer, but I rather go solo like always", she laughed softly.

Moriarty shook his head brought his head down and then brought it up again with this sad gleam to his smile, "You're such a dumb bitch"

She snorted, letting go of his shoulders and punched him in the arm , "I know", then gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

She moved along to John and JJ, saying their goodbyes and good wishes. Then finally said goodbye to Sebby.

"This must be hard for you and I can sense that. But I'm going to be honest with you, I've never meet a man who has completely fallen in love with me in such a short period of time". Sebastian redden and blushed, trying to look away.

"I'm not trying of embarrassed you or anything like that, I'm just saying it as it is. Now I'm not saying I return the feeling but I like you, you're a fun guy with a lot of baggage, just my type", she joked. "Here is my number, only contact me in a very serious emergency, like life threatening. And this is for one of the best weekends of my life", she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close enough so their lips could touch. The kiss was slow and intimate, for a first kiss it was truly perfect.

 _"Attendants of flight 356 heading for Auckland, New Zealand, please start to board at this moment"_ , the lady on the speakers called.

Victoria pulled them apart, giving him a 'sorry' look, she grabbed her luggage and took one last look before turning back to board the plane.

Sebastian sighed, missing feeling of her lips. He turned around to grabbed their luggage only to see John and James wiggling their eyebrows with sly smirks on their faces.

"Sebastian, you animal", John gave him a flirtatious looked, laughing.

"You didn't hit that, but at least you got to kiss her" Jim shrugged.

"Yeah, at least I got my kiss", he smiled.

As they picked up their luggage to board their plane, John sneakily passed twenty quid to James, muttering "Screw you". Jim laughed proudly at himself.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later. November.**   

"Home sweet home", James closed the car door shut and took off his sunglasses to get a better look at his new mansion.

John slowly stepped out of the passenger seat, also taking off his sunglasses but didn't even lighten his mood. The mansion was beautiful, ten rooms, six bathrooms, three balconies, a pool, a Jacuzzi, a beautiful garden, all a _small_ gift from the prime minister himself.

John sighed, _I might as well get use to moving around_.

It was beautiful, don't get him wrong, the mansion was just perfect in every way, but it wasn't England. It hadn't even been a month and he already misses it dearly. He has been homesick for almost a two years, but anything for James.

Johnny hates it here, James knows that, he doesn't have to say anything because he can sense how uncomfortable he is. He puts his arms around him, kissing his cheek, "I promise, it's not permanent"

John scoffs, "That's what you said about Saint-Martin and we lived there for over a year. Stop promising things you cant keep. How about you help me with unpacking, you're good at that", he said coldly, removing his husbands arm from his shoulders and went to get JJ out of his car seat.

Jim felt a pang of hurt go through his chest, their marriage is already going down the drain. He has to fix this.

*****

"Johnny, I have an idea", he climbed on top of their brand new bed as John was getting his clothes out of the luggage.

"Oh great", he cheered sarcastically. Jim ignored him.

"How about we fly back to London to celebrate JJ's birthday and invite our families", James suggested.

"Sounds delightful, but he's birthday is in three days, where are we going to host a birthday party at such a late notice", John argued.

"Johnny, don't worry about that, I can pull some strings. So what do you say?"

John didn't answered fast, Jim could still see how unhappy he was. "Sounds like a plan"

They fly to London the day before JJ's birthday, they settle in their old London home. John breathed in the fresh English air.

"You really love it here don't you", he heard Jim say behind him.

"It's home"

James wrapped his arms around his waist and tucked his nose on the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry I do this to you"

"Don't be, this, me being mad, it's all the hormones", he kissed the top of his head, wrapping his arms around him.

"I understand that, but I shouldn't be putting you under stress it could harm the baby", he kissed his neck softly as he caressed his stomach.

John smiled, "The baby is fine, I'll put an appointment with a doctor as soon as we get back to Greece", he assured.

"Sounds good, I would really like to see a ultrasound", he leaned forward to put their foreheads together, speaking to him gently.

"Wont you be at work though?"

"Shit, you're right, I'm going to be busy the entire month. What about you?", he asked, kissing his lips slowly.

John pulled back slightly, "What about me?"

"Are you going to work?"

Joh stopped kissing him back, "I actually thought about going back to work, I mean not yet maybe after the baby is born. We could hire a nanny, but I don't think I should risk more stress"

"What ever you need baby", he kissed him again, this time slower than before.

* * *

**November 4, 2015**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear JJ, happy birthday to you", a chorus of family and friends sang along to the young boy who just kept staring at them.

"Blow out the candles, JJ", John smiled, but JJ just kept staring at his daddy with a very confused look. Then he started making a face saying he was about to cry, John and Jim quickly jump in and instructed him on how to do it.

"Like daddy is doing it, just follow what daddy is doing", John pointed at Jim, who was weakly attempting to blow out the candles.

JJ look at Jim then back at John and completely ignore what they were saying, he grabbed the candle that most stuck out to him, the candle was still lit he reached out from the top, thankfully John grabbed his hand just in time.

"No, no, no, we don't grab the candle we blow it out, just like daddy", he kept both of his chubby hand in his just to make sure he wouldn't reach out again.

After a few more attempts he finally blew the candles, everyone clapped and cheered.

Both of their families were here at The Rainforest Café, all the children were having so much fun. Enjoying the food, games, and of course the cake.

"Hey, Sebastian, what happened to the lion you bought?", John pulled Seb to the side away from the party.

"Oh it should be with us in a week or so. Look I apologize for buying a wild animal without your permission or say in this, but JJ loves lions and you should of seem his eyes when he saw Simba", he explained.

"I'm not mad, well not _that_ mad anymore, but thank you for buying him a friend, who can possibly eat him alife one day", he said shaking his head.

"I know, I know, but you wont take care of him-"

"Obviously not"

"A lion trainer will come twice a month to make sure everything is fine, sound good"

"Okay fine, but I'm still a little mad", he joked, getting back to the party.

Jim was feeding JJ cake, he did a little happy dance every time he took a bite, James laughed, "Oh, you are just too cute to be true, my boy", he tickled his tummy making him squirm away.

James didn't know about the lion that was recently purchased, and John isn't going to have fun telling him.

*****

The first time Moriarty came with contact with Simba, Jim had come back home after a long weekend with the prime minister. He entered the living room hearing the tv on, JJ was sitting up front watching the discovery channel, then he saw an animal sitting next to him. Jim tilted his head in curiosity, "JJ, buddy, who's your friend there?", he walked closer to kneel next to the duo.

That' when he saw what the animal truly was a lion. "Oh my god, what the fuck!", he screamed, grabbing the animal by the neck tossing him to the other side of the room.

Simba quickly rose up and shook it off, he is a cub, he's suppose to be a playful thing at this age. James didn't know that.

Simba started purring and running around excitedly closer to Jim, but Jim took that badly.

He thought the small lion was getting ready to attack, so he ran, forgetting about his kid in the living room. He looked back to see if the lion was still chasing and he was.

"John! Johnny!", he screamed through the halls of his house, he finally reached the laundry room where John said he would be.

John looked startled when Jim came in slamming the door shut and locking it.

"James, what's going on?!", he asked in a panicky voice.

"There a fucking lion outside, Jesus, I was right next to JJ. Wait, fuck! I left JJ in the living room, you stay here and I'll go get him and cal animal control", he paced around the room, clearly not thinking straight.

"Okay, darling, calm down, take a deep breath and hear me out", he grabbed his shoulders and gave him small massages to keep him relaxed.

"'Calm down', there is a vicious wild animal outside the door, and you gonna calm down", he half-yelled at him.

"His name is Simba and Sebastian bought him from the zoo while we were in vacation. I didn't tell you anything because I knew you would be more pissed than me", John paused at the end of his sentence waiting for some reaction out of his husband.

"He did WHAT?!"

"I know I had the same reaction but Simba grows on you, he has been here for two days and he has not been destructive at all. He hasn't hurt us, he is just very playful, I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you, he's a baby all he wants is to play". John slowly unlocked the door making Jim swallow, then he opened it. Simba came rushing in like a hyper puppy, he stopped in front of James and started scratching his pantsuit lightly with his paw.

Moriarty pushed him away him his foot, "Go away, this cost more than you"

"Actually he doesn't", John picked him up from the floor. Simba purred against John's cheek, resting his paws on either side of his shoulders.

"So what? You want to keep him?", Jim asked as he attentively watch the lion making sure he wouldn't Johnny.

He shrugged, "His good company, but we will get rid of him when he gets older"

"Well yes of course, but if it attacks any of us we are getting rid of it", he instructed.

John rolled his eyes, "Yes, dear, whatever you say", scratching the top of Simba's head.

James sighed, "I need a drink" 

* * *

**Five Months Later. February, 2016.**

Twins.

Boy and girl.

Their first daughter.

They both cried that night in bed, their baby girl was growing in John's stomach. They couldn't believe they could get that lucky.

The following day they decided to take advantage of Jim's day off, they went for a stroll, just the two of them. For John the most beautiful part of their land was the entry to their house, the rose bushes made the earth green leave stand out. The dirt was so smooth and silky it felt like touching a flower. The trees stood ten feet taller some a lot more, he couldn't wait to see JJ climb those trees and fall down only to rise to attempt again.

It was chilly and windy outside; James insisted on making John to wear a coat. Jim put his arm around Johnny's shoulder to pull him closer to him.

"I love you", he whispered in his ear then kissing it.

John squirmed at his actions, "I love you too", he then wrapped his arm around Jim's waist.

 Jim then stopped them in the middle of the road, "I mean it, love, I'm hysterically in love with you", he grabbed his chin since Johnny was looking down avoiding his eyes. He gave a small chuckled when he saw a small blush, "and you say I'm the only one that blushes", he teased.

"Shut up, dickhead", he slapped his upper torso playfully.

"I love it when you blush, let's me know I can still make you feel special. I don't think I do often anymore, we never have spare time to ourselves not since JJ was born. I'm always busy with work and so are you, I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you to silliest thing. I don't want us to fight anymore, I don't want anything to come in between us".

"Nothing will, I promise. I love you too much to leave you", he paused to regain his voice, "I know things haven't been easy, with your job and with us having a one year plus twins on the way, but we have each other and I thing that's enough, don't you?", he grabbed his face.

James sniffled but quickly shook his head, "Yes of course, Johnny can I ask you a question?"

**John POV**

Everything went black, I didn't know what happened, I was still pretty much conscious but my head was pounding.

"Johnny! John! No! Please!"

James? It sound like him, but everything is ringing, my vision is blurry. The bad over my head is suffocating me, I try to undo the knots behind me, but it's useless. Black takes me away again.

When I do wake up, the bag was no longer on me actually nothing was on me, only my underwear. I looked down and see that my stomach is still in its rounded shape, thank god. I take a look on my surroundings, I'm completely alone, it is pitch dark the only source of light was the light bulb right over from were I being held. The knots that posses me, were obviously done by a freaking professional.

Where's James? Fuck, James.

Is he okay? Is he even alive? There a high chance he is alive but not doing so well, these men are obviously here for him.

Dammit, James!

The door suddenly opened, I could hear the opening but I didn't see any light from the other room not until I hear footsteps.

They were coming down.

Basement. I'm in a darn basement.

"Well hello beautiful", a man's voice came from my left ear, I turn my head but could only see a figure. The man sounded young, American accent, his shoes smell like fine leather. So important.

"Who are you?", I ask, not showing fear.

"I'm hear to speak with you, and only to speak. I will not come near you nor will I touch you because of your delicate situation", he could see the young man hinting to his belly.

"If you know of my 'delicate' situation, why are you keeping me hostage? And where is my husband? Where's James?", I hiss loudly.

"I assure you your husband is in the same shape you are in, in no harm, but he is being held in another room"

"What the hell do you want?!", I try to keep my voice calm, to much stress isn't going to do any good for the three of us.

"We just want information", he said simply.

"Okay, fine, I'll give it to you"

"Great. This information concerns of a miss Victoria Guerra", he answered dryly.

Shit! I stayed silent thinking of what I should say next, nothing I thought of was any good.

"You work for Vladimir Vonich, don't you? You're the sons of bitches that made my James kill innocent children", I wiggle around on the chair and sniffle.

"We didn't make him do anything, he had a choice it was either the girls or himself and he chose himself, simply as that. Now shall we carry on", the young man sat on a chair right in front of me, he crossed his leg over the other and took out a small notebook and pen.

* * *

_"Hi, darling, it's been so long since I last saw you. I miss you every day, I think about you every day and so do the kids. They are always asking me about you...", he whimpered, "god, if you could only see them. They are wonderful, smart, kind, the whole package. JJ is already going to university and he is only seventeen, our twins aren't so far behind", he stopped to wipe the running tears._

_"Why'd you leave? We promise each other a forever and you left me, why?", he snarled angrily looking at his husband's grave._

_He feel to his knees in front of the tombstone, "Why did you leave me?"_


	15. Happiness Means Nothing

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Sebastian roared as he grabbed Evan and slammed him on the wall. "YOU HAVE ONE MOTHERFUCKING JOB AND THAT IS TO PROTECT THEM, YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT", he punch him straight on the jaw.

Evan and two other man were supposed to be following John and Jim during their walk, but as it turns out they weren't even near them.

Sebastian slammed Evan against the wall again liking the sound of this head banging on the wall, "Where were you? Huh? Where?", he punched him again and again, until two bodyguards pulled him away.

"Let me go you bastards", Sebastian squirmed out of their grip until they finally let go of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself from the hot rage that was going on in his veins. He opened his eyes and only saw red when they landed on Evan, "FUCKING IDIOT, I'M GOING TO END YOU", he walked toward him again but same guys pulled him away this time to the other room.

"Sir, stay here and calm down", one of the men told Seb as he took a seat in the couch.

His breathing was only a handful of breaths, he gripped the couch tight enough for his knuckles to be white. He keep quiet not trusting his own words, his mind was racing with so many thoughts it was impossible to focus on anything, no even his breathing.

Sebastian didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he finally spoke up, "What in the hell happened?", he spat, growing furious again his face glowing red, his voice threating.

Both men grew nervous, they looked at each other in fear. "Vonich, sir, it was Vonich", one of the men gathered his strength but still looked  frightful.

Sebastian froze, his heart pounded in his ears, it was racing faster than it ever has before, anger rush through him as if it were a natural instinct.

"Wha-what did you just say?", he stuttered through the beginning trying to conceal his anger as best as possible.

Both men gulped, "Vladimir Vonich was here sir, he left his mark on the front gates"

Sebastian shrieked with vexation, turning the room up side down, flipping every table, couch, coffee table, tv screen. He threw every piece of furniture to the wall screaming on the top of his lungs. Both men kept out of his way and left the room, leaving him to grief.

"What do we do now? He gives us the orders and the man is having a mental breakdown", Johnson exclaimed, "I told you we should have followed them, I fucking told you", he spat directly into Wilson's face.

"Fuck you man, Moriarty told us, no he ordered us, not to follow him and his husband. We were just following orders from the boss, so fuck you", Wilson defended himself.

Johnson was about to bitch back when the doors slammed opened, showing a wrathful Sebastian Moran.

"Call Mr. Holmes", he spat, looking at them as his eyes twitched.

"Which one?", Wilson asked.

"Both"

Both men sprinted out of the room, Sebastian could hear them barking out orders to the guards.

Sebastian took out his phone and dialed her number, "Please pick up, please", he whispered as he silently prayed inside his head.

She didn't pick up, not he first time, not the second, not the third and certainly not the fourth time.

Victoria was not picking up.

* * *

 "James Moriarty, what a pleasure". A man's voice bounce off the concrete walls waking James slightly form his sleep.

Moriarty startled awake as he heard a door slam shut, his head was pounded, ear ringing, vision is too blurry to consecrate on anything but the figure in front of him.

"Jimmy, come on Jimmy you've gotten worse injuries don't sissy out on me on a little head injury", he snapped his fingers three times in front of Moriarty's face, he still couldn't get his attention.

James' ears are ringing but the sound was slowly dying out, he could focus his hearing better trying to listen to what the figure was saying, _he looks so familiar._   He squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at the man, he only succeeded at making his head ache worse.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy what will I do with you?", he tsk, "You've been keeping things from me, secrets from me and mostly that family of yours, I wasn't even invited to your wedding. Even after all I've done for you", he shook his head in disappointed, he walked closer to Jim; kneeling down next to the chair he was tied to and whispered into his ear, " _You_ owe me your life and this is how you repay me, by keeping her away from me", he grabbed a fist full of Jim's hair and pulled his head back.

Jim winced as his head was tugged back, that did not at all helo with his killer head ache, dizziness made his eyes roll back.

"You've been a bad boy, Jimmy, you really have", he hissed as he let go of his hair tugging it violently forward, then he connected his fist to his cheekbone.

As soon as his fist connected to James' face, he knew who it was. He ignore the headache, his throbbing cheek and spoke for the first time since he got there, "You still hit like a pussy, Vladimir", he giggled, spitting some blood out to the floor.

Vonich scoffed with a mischievous grin, "Well at least you still have your humor"

"What is it that you want? You fucker. I killed children for you and I took the blame for it-", Jim's tone went from 'I don't give a fuck' to 'I will murder you with a pencil'.

"Now, now James, we both know that you had a choice, it was either you or the girls and you selfishly chose yourself. You cannot blame me for your choice, I did warn you to choose wisely", he said so care free, as if it wasn't his fault, as if he didn't care that there was blood on his hands, he shrugged his shoulders.

"You warmed me that if I didn't do it you would kill me. How is that fair?", he croaked, feeling teary as his eyes started to get heavy.

"You're right, how is it fair for those little girls? How is it fair for their families and friends? Just face it Jimmy at the moment you could've care less about those girls and now...now you care so much, why? I mean, last time I saw you it was only you and Moran but know you have a clan of Moriarty and two more on the way. That husband of yours is really a beauty isn't he?", he smirked slyly, putting his hands in his pockets licking his lips.

James grew with anger he started squirmed under the knots as his face turned bleeding red, "Don't you dare lay a finger on him, you son of bitch! I swear to god if you so much to him I'll-"

"YOU'LL WHAT? Huh? You'll what, James? You're gonna kill me? Oh please, you cant even kill an animal ever since that man came into your life. He turned you soft, weak and pathetic, I'll be doing you a favor if I kill him", he snarled spitting the words at Jim's face.

"My husband and my job are none of your damn business, so I suggest staying away from them", he spat back.

Vonich rolled his eyes, "Whatever. He is not the reason why we are here today, we are here because I little birdy told me that you know where Victoria Guerra is. And well me and her, we have history together, I'd would love to see her again and catch up, you know talk gossip about the criminal world while we braid our hair and eat chips". He pulled put a chair that was standing alone in the corner and sat himself right in front of Jim.

"So _you,_ Jimmy boy", he pointed at him, "You are going to tell me where she is?"

"And if I don't?", Jim asked as he swallowed his fear down his throat but could still taste it.

Vonich smiled slyly, he looked straight directly at James, brown eyes meeting brown eyes, one full of fear the other deranged. "Then we'll just have to get this party started"

* * *

**London, England, UK**

JJ has been shrieking ever since the kidnappings, nothing keeps the boy from crying. Sebastian knows that he isn't crying for food, for sleep, nor for his special blanket, he is crying for his parents. It's only been two days and the boy is having none of it, he wants his dads, more than anything. Sebastian didn't think a child as young as him could experience nor feel pain, sadness or abandonment, but how do you explain to a one year old that his parents are kidnaped, that his parents didn't just leave him on purpose. How? Exactly you can't. Not when all Sebastian wanted to do is comfort him and make him stop crying.

He just wanted for the crying to stop.

He just wants his JJ back.

He wants John and Jim back.

He wants it all to stop, to end.

But no one said it would be easy. He would have to work with the Holmes brothers, all three of them have history, _bad_ history.

That is why he decided to call Mycroft himself and explain the situation to him the only way he would get the Iceman's attention. Vladimir Vonich.

When his name was brought up Mycroft was for sure thinking this was some sort of a joke. Sebastian made it very clear that this was no joke. So they decided to make a meeting just the two of them at his office.

"Good evening, Mr. Moran and...Mr. Moriarty?", he slightly asked looking at the sleeping child in the carrier Seb was carrying.

"I'm sorry, but I have nowhere to take him and I have no idea if Mrs. Hudson can take care of JJ, he's quite a handful ever since they went missing", Sebastian explained trying his best not to show Mycroft his weak side.

"No problem at all, I'm quite sure even for his age that he has noticed the absence of his parents", he sighed softly trying to take a look at the young boy. His eyes were closed but you could clearly see that he had been crying earlier.

"You have no idea", he huffed rubbing his temples as he took a seat in front of his desk dropping the carrier next to the chair.

"Well I'm sure Mrs. Hudson wont have a problem caring for the child, she has been expressing to me how incredibly honored she would be to see the child if you ever gave her the chance. As for Sherlock, he would just have to deal with it, we have bigger problems to deal with", he dropped layers of folders on his desk.

"Yes, yes of course", he shook his head and tried to focus on the real matter.

"Now, before we begin I will need to know why Vladimir Vonich kidnapped John and Moriarty in the first place", he looked at him, placing his hands on top of his desk interlocking his fingers waiting the response.

Sebastian swallowed, his leg started to move restlessly. "Umm...well I'm not completely sure but I think it's because we had contact with Victoria Guerra."

Mycroft sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Jesus. Okay, then obviously we have to get Greek government involve, to make a party search. We'll be consider lucky if he hasn't left the country", he picked up his phone and dialed a phone number.

Sebastian swallowed, Moriarty wouldn't be happy about it. He hated it when any government got involved, he would be paranoid. 

After the phone call, JJ started squirming in his car seat, Sebastian sighed. He got him out and at the exact moment he started to whimper.

"Well I guess meeting is over", Seb stood up and cradled JJ rocking him back to sleep.

"Maybe he's not well, take him a doctor will you not?", Mycroft suggested.

"Can't believe I'm saying this to you but I think you are right. I've already checked his temperature, his not coughing nor sneezing", Seb frustratedly spoke as JJ started whimpering even louder.

Mycroft hummed, "Jean-Jacques, is it not?"

Sebastian nodded.

"John-James", he gave a small chuckled, "I always did love French names more"

Sebastian stilled silent not knowing if he should say something or not. "Holmes, I don't know if you are aware of John's state".

"He's pregnant, correct"

"Yes, heavily. He's carrying twins and is about to explode in nearly three months. If we don't get them back John could miscarry or worse everything goes as planned and Vonich sells the children", Seb was starting to get hysterical.

"Mr. Moran, we are enemies but have a common ally and that is John Moriarty. I care for John, so trust me when I say we will get them back. You have my word."


	16. Epilogue

Gentle, cold breeze wheezed through James' face, tears to the this day would roll down his face staring down at his husband's grave.

John Hamish Moriarty (nee Watson)

April 30, 1976

Loving Friend, Husband and Father

May You Rest Peace, My Love

For the last sixteen years James has been staring at the same grave stone, sometimes it would be covered in snow but James memorized Johnny's place, or it would be drenching wet from last night lightning storm. For James it didn't matter what day or what season it was, he would visit Johnny. Today it was his birthday, and only the best for his Johnny, he bought him his favorite flowers. Tulips and roses.

Luckily his gravestone was dry and newly fresh cut grass surrounded, it looked almost as gorgeous as him. He knelt in front of it, placing the flowers and kissing stone on top of it.

"Happy birthday, darling" ,he chocked out, gripping the gray stone. "I miss you still", he laughed weakly, sniffling. After so many years of coming and going, James sometimes ran out of words to say so he would talk about their kids. He whipped away his tears and nose; cleared his throat.

"So yesterday JJ told me that he and his girlfriend broke up and this morning they got back together", he laughed, shaking his head at his son's foolishness. "I didn't say anything about it, he needs to figure out what he wants for himself and the twins, oh the twins they are extraordinaire. Johnny, they are the exact replicas of you, they still are to this day but of course you know this because I tell you every time I come. Just last week they broke three windows when they were playing cricket, I honestly don't know how they manage to do that", he gave out a weak, tired laugh.

"Artemis, I don't know if I told you this but she actually wants to go to the navy to study law, she says she wants to be just like her dad", he couldn't stop the water works as more heavy drops fell down his cheeks. "I tried my hardest that day not to brake down in front of them, Johnny, but she only meant well and that I think was the hardest part. All of them do because every day they become more like you, brilliant, social able,  athletic and definitely stubborn, that with no doubt they got from you"

"Apollo took his rugby team to nationals last month but he fell sick a few days before his game and they weren't able to win. They still gave him a medal. You should have seen the look on his face when he brought his medal home, he did not even care that they won he was just happy they made it that far", James sniffled, as he sat back on his heels.

"As for me, well I'm still running the business but no way in hell JJ is going to follow my foot steps, he wants to but I know you wouldn't want that for him or for the twins nor do I. I-I want you here with me, I want to hear your voice one last time, please Johnny! I can't do this anymore, its too much, I don't know how I made it this far without killing myself. You have no idea how hard it is to wake up to an empty bed every morning or to have to shake the feeling away from ending it that morning because you have three children to feed. You left me, John, _you_ _left me_. Alone, with three children to take care of, yes because two newborns and a toddler wasn't enough but I didn't only have to bury you John, I had to bury our daughter!"

James lifted his whole body up from the floor, cleaning his pants from the all the wet grass and walked away. This is how usually talks went, first James would talk about the kids then start yelling at John for things he knew he couldn't stop from happening. By the time James had gotten to his Rolls Royce he forgot to say hello to Alexius, his other daughter. He sighed and got in the car, _maybe some other time_ , he thought to himself.

He drove to his house in London, the same house that him and Johnny shared for almost a year until they were forced to leave for Saint Martin. It brought so many memories to James the first time the saw it, he expected to see John by his side but he wasn't there. He expected to see Johnny inside the house resting in the couch reading, but he wasn't there. He just wasn't there! James took a deep breath and relaxed telling himself that all of this is for John. Johnny wanted to move back to London to raise their children here, he specifically wanted to move to their old house, their first house that they shared together. _It's all for Johnny, it's all for Johnny, do it for Johnny, keep John happy, James._

He had to keep John happy even if he wasn't alive, James had this feeling that he had to keep him happy all the time. So he did things only Johnny would approve of, he raised their children Johnny would've done, he would tuck the kids in their beds and tell them stories or sometimes sing them to sleep with the same song 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You', the song they danced in their wedding. He would tell the children stories of their father, good stories, of who he was, what he did in life and mainly what he meant for this family.

'Everything', he would tell them. 'Everything'

The children would only nod and look at their dad sadly because even if they were young they could still see that their father wasn't happy. He was never happy in their memories, they would never get to see their only father happy but all three of them, being the angels they are, decided to never speak out about it because they don't know the feeling of losing a husband. It's a pain they don't want to experience, neither did their dad but here they are.

JJ, kept being the light to Jim's darkness, he never fail to make his dad laugh, no matter how sad he was. The smartest boy in all his classes, skipped one grade level and is graduating this year then the following semester is entering university, Cambridge University.

Artemis and Apollo, were just two little angels, perfect from top to bottom. They were both placed in ICU for two weeks because of how small they were, when you carry twins or more you are considered extra delicate. You are suppose to take care of yourself more than with a single pregnancy. John was obviously not taken care of since he was still under the care of Vladimir, the doctors informed Jim that he must of die of exhaustion and dehydration, they found zero drugs in his blood. That of course is another reason for his death. Alexius, the youngest triplet, was stillborn, she was so small. Her coffins looked like a shoe box. She had Johnny's hair, they couldn't guess her eyes, but Jim is hundred percent sure they were blue.

After everything had happened, him and Sebastian made a deal, to move to London and make sure Vladimir Vonich dies. With the help of the Homes brothers, they tracked him down in Tokyo and James murdered him on the spot. He gathered his body, decapitating each limb and burned each one, scattering his ashes across the Indian and Atlantic ocean. James had never felt so powerful in his whole life.

After that Seb and Jim laid low, raising the three kids. Things weren't the same. Everyone was more quiet, well not to quiet because they had one toddler and two newborns to take of. But between Seb and Jim, they were like old times before John came in the picture. They were cold, detached, Jim used to yell or command Seb to do everything, and after John's death they went back to the same story. Seb took it, he took every insult and every curse word.

You know why?

Because he failed.

He failed to keep them safe, he had one fucking job and he couldn't do that right. Then came Victoria...

She had been killed...that's why they let Jim go with the kids and the corpse of his daughter and husband. Vonich had showed Jim a picture of her dead body, she had bruises and large gashes running up and down her body. Apparently she had been tied down on a chair and two raw meat eating dogs attack her. The after pictures weren't satisfying for Moriarty. And when Sebastian got them....

He locked himself away for two weeks until two of Moriarty's men came bursting in the door, they dragged him to the basement and kept him there for...well he doesn't know. They just kept him there alone as punishment, Jim's orders.

As much as Jim and Seb wanted to find her body, Vonich hid her very well and they never found a body to bury.

James lost three family members in one year. He drank. He smoked. He did drugs. He was abusive to Sebastian. But he stayed a father to his children, he was still there. He walked JJ to his first day of school, he watched Artemis win her first medal in a cricket match, he watched Apollo win one place in his dance recital. He lived to see his children become someone. He watched everything and memorized every single detail to tell Johnny or sometimes he would record special events to show Johnny.

When everything seemed to be getting better, Sebastian died.

Suicide. He swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills and slit his wrist in the bath tub. When he James found him, the blood water had already flooded the restroom. He ran to him, he cried out to him, he got his wet, blood filled body out of the tub and cradle his body.

"SEBBY! NO, PLEASE, GOD, NO NO NO NO", he cradle the dead man body in his arms, rocking him back and forth. He sobbed, slapping his cheeks red, "Sebastian! Sebastian! You son of a bitch! SEBASTIAN!", he continued.

He didn't care that his clothes were soaked of blood water, his friend-no-his best friend just killed himself. Because of him.

"Sebby, Sebby please, please. Come on, please, don't leave me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Sebastian!", he continued yelling at the lifeless man, he sank his face at the crook of his neck and he cried, not letting go of his best man.

He didn't hear his small children call him over the bath tub water still running.

"Daddy", eight year old JJ, ask peeking inside the bathroom. He gasped when he saw his father cradling Uncle Sebby in his arms and he was crying?

Daddy never cries, not even in sad movies.

"Is Uncle Sebby, okay?", JJ heard his seven year old sister Artemis ask behind him, she looked scared and as if she was ready to cry.

"I don't know, Art, stay here okay? Neither of you move a muscle, understand?", the twins nodded, shrieking back from the door when their older brother opened it.

JJ walked inside and closed it behind him, knowing the twins would try to peek. JJ was so young and he didn't know what was happening, all his eight year old brain was telling him was to be scared and run away, but something told him not to.

He closed his eyes and walked to his dad and uncle, his dad was still crying into his uncle's neck. With his eyes still shut he touched his father's shoulder. He heard him gasped, that's when he opened his eyes, he remembers his father being a mess.

"Jean-Jacques! Get out of here, get out", his father sprung out of his uncle's sleeping body and picked him up, rushing him out of the room. He was so wet, JJ shivered under the cold water. When James saw all three of his children standing outside the door, a fierce panic went through him.

"Kids, please, go to your rooms!", he sobbed, wiping his tears from his cheeks.

"But, Daddy-", Apollo's young voice sounded.

"Just please!", he screamed in frustration, the breathed and sighed, "Please", he looked back to children calmly. His babies nodded and they all went to Artemis' room.

They buried him next to Johnny and Alexius. Jim remembered being jealous of him. He got to see John and Alexius, he was stuck here. Alone, with no one to help him raise his children. He would deny everyone's help. Well that's a lie. No one offered help.

The children asked constantly for their Uncle Sebastian, every morning, every afternoon, every night. Jim felt like snapping ever time they asked for him, he couldn't face his children for weeks, he would give his back to them.

"Do you think daddy hates us?", Artemis asked looking at her older brother JJ, through a mirror as he brushed her wet hair.

JJ stopped brushing, "No, I think he is just really sad about Uncle Sebastian", he shook his head, going back to brushing her golden hair.

"Well I think he does, he doesn't talk to me, he doesn't make breakfast anymore, he doesn't even call me princess. I don't like him anymore!", she pouted heavily, crossing her arms around stomach. She looked so heart broken.

Her older brother was only a year older than her and yet he acted far older for his age. "That's why you have me, Arty, I can always talk to you and Apollo, I can always make you scrambled eggs just like how you like them", he tried cheering her up with tickling the side of her rib cage, she giggled wildly. "Plus, you don't need daddy to call you princess, you can always be my princess", he gleamed when his sister looked up with hopeful blue eyes.

"Really?", she squealed.

"Of course, your my little sister", he dropped the brushed and hugged her tightly.

They both didn't know that their father was listening through the little crack of the door. He ran to his bedroom and dropped his body to the bed, crying and sobbing hard into the pillow. He screamed, he gripped the sheets so hard he could feel his fingernails. He just couldn't deal with it anymore, his own selfish needs drove his oldest son to take charge of the children he was suppose to take of. Apollo had already been fed, bathed and asleep when Jim had gotten there, JJ probably took care of Artemis as well.

An hour passed and he forcibly picked himself up from his bed, he was getting ready to shower when his stomach rumbled. He groaned as he went down stairs to get something small to eat. He found the fridge wide open with a small person standing there.

"JJ?", he squinted his eyes.

The little boy was caught off guard and flinched when he heard his father's voice, he immediately closed the door and sprinted up the steps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", he caught his small elbow and pulled him back. "Buddy what are you doing up this late? Your bed time was hour ago"

"Sorry, daddy, is just-is just I forgot to eat something before I went to bed", JJ kept his head down, not wanting to see his father's disappointed face.

Jim remembered what he had seen earlier with JJ and Artemis, the twins were fed because of the dishes pilled up in the sink and they both took a shower because of their wet hair. So hadn't he done the same?

"How did you manage to forget to eat something?"

"Because I was busy and then it got late so I forgot", he kept his voice small.

Jim swallowed, his own son had forgotten to take care of himself because he had been taking care of his little siblings. The thought made James say to himself...

_John should have lived, not you._

But he was alive, so he had to do the best for his kids. He picked up his baby and sat him down on one of the kitchen chairs. He opened the fridge and got some butter and eggs.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, buddy"

"Am I in trouble?", he sniffled.

That sound made James turn around to face his kid, he knelt down in front of him, "No buddy, you are definitely not in trouble. You my boy...are more than what I asked for in a son", he choked up, looking away not wanting to cry in front of his boy, "You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, you have saved me from time to time and I have never thanked you", he felt a little hand land on his wet cheek. He turned to see JJ's face full of concern.

"Daddy, don't cry please", he begged.

Jim laughed weakly, "I'm trying buddy, I really am but I keep failing you and your siblings. I want to stopped this but it hurts", he choked up again, feeling hot tears roll down.

"You know what makes me stop crying? Ice cream", he cheered, clapping his hands.

Jim laughed, really laughed at his son's innocence. He didn't really understand the real message or meaning behind the words and hopefully he doesn't remember them. "Ice cream sounds good"

 

After so many years, Jim reached happiness. Only in death. Once all his babies had their own babies, Jim finally felt happy. More happy than he had felt in years. 

The moment he held his first grandchild, he couldn't help but feel this spark of joy.

"She's beautiful, JJ. She's brilliant. What's her name?", he looked up m the sleeping baby to his son and his future daughter in-law.

"Victoria Jacquelyn Moriarty", Sofia, the mother answered. She is a psychiatrist, beautiful biracial girl, half black half white, with green eyes.

Jim picked up his head shocked. They both smiled.

 

He died with so many memories, that one being one of the many. Like the first time he saw Johnny, or when they first went out on a date. Their wedding day, the family vacation, so on so forth. 

The last time Jim visited Johnny's grave, it was spring. The grass was recently cut and it was wet, the sprinklers must have been on. It was Johnny's birthday.

"Hey, darling", Jim gleamed as he placed Johnny's favorite flowers, roses and tulips, on his gravestone.

"Two days ago, Artemis called me to say that Jack said his first words, 'girls'", he snorted, "I already told Artemis to watch out for that kid"

He wished he could kneel, but as the years went by getting up only made him ache. 

"Victoria, got a certificate for most likely to succeed", he smiled, remembering his granddaughters big teeth smile.

He continued to tell Johnny stories about all six of their grandchildren, well seven since one is on his way. Apollo broke the news that he was pregnant with his second child with his husband, Elliot. 

Before he knew he fell asleep right in between Johnny and his baby girl, Alexius. He had done this before so many times. 

But this time it was different, he fell asleep in peace. Maybe because Johnny was next to him or maybe because he didn't have to feel jealous of by anymore. 

He was dreaming of Johnny, they were both young again. And dancing in this white ballroom. Johnny's arms around his neck and Jim's arms around his waist. Their song was playing, 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You', and Johnny was singing along to every lyric.

The song was endless, they never stopped dancing, they never let go  each other. 

This was more than a dream.

This is heaven.

Because brown never left blue.


End file.
